Seduzido, Tentado, Pecando
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Numa história envolvente onde os tabus são deixados de lado, um homem e uma jovem vivem um romance intenso. Isabella Swan tem apenas dezesseis anos e é namorada do filho de Carlisle Cullen, um médico prestigiado e competente.   NO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**SINOPSE:**

_Numa história envolvente onde os tabus _

_são deixados de lado, um homem e uma jovem vivem um romance intenso. _

_Isabella Swan tem apenas dezesseis anos e é namorada do filho de _

_Carlisle Cullen, um médico prestigiado e competente. Carlisle vive em Forks, _

_sozinho, depois de se divorciar da mãe do seu único filho. _

_O que ele nunca poderia esperar era que a sua vida fosse sofrer _

_uma reviravolta tão grande por causa de uma simples garota._

** CAPÍTULO UM **

**Forks, Dezembro de 2009**

Mais um dia chegava ao fim depois de uma longa jornada de turno duplo no hospital de Forks. Não que estivesse reclamando. Trabalhar em hospitais era a minha vida. Tinha sido assim desde que começara a fazer residência há quase quinze anos. Mas turno duplo sempre me deixava um completo bagaço e eu não via a hora de cair da minha cama e dormir até o dia seguinte.

Estava anoitecendo quando finalmente cheguei à minha casa, e estacionei meu carro na garagem. Respirei fundo antes de descer do veículo, sentindo meus músculos tensos pelo cansaço.

— Seja bem vindo de volta, Dr. Cullen — A voz de Bianca me fez interromper o movimento de pegar minha pasta do banco de trás do veículo, e eu me voltei, vendo-a parada à porta que separava a garagem do resto da casa.

Aquela era uma rotina comum para as minhas voltas do trabalho. Bianca sempre ouvia quando eu chegava e vinha até a garagem, me ajudava a tirar o pesado casaco que precisava usar por causa do frio constante de Forks, e depois, quando entrávamos, me servia uma dose de uísque. Hoje não foi diferente, apesar d sua expressão estar um tanto nervosa.

— Olá, Bianca. Está tudo bem?

— Edward voltou — ela falou apenas, como se aquilo explicasse tudo. E realmente explicava.

Meu filho era sinônimo de problema. Sempre fora assim, até mesmo quando ele ainda morava com a mãe em Phoenix. E depois que ela morrera em um acidente de carro e tivera que morar comigo, as coisas pareceram piorar. Nós raramente parávamos para conversar por mais de cinco minutos sem acabar com um dos dois saindo do ambiente aos gritos. Sabia que não era fácil para ele se mudar para um lugar completamente estranho, então, depois de uma tentativa falha para que ele começasse a estudar na escola de Forks, eu deixei que eu continuasse na sua antiga escola em Phoenix, morando com a avó materna. Edward me visitava apenas nas férias ou em feriados prolongados, e eu sabia que ele só continuava fazendo isso porque tinha sido a condição que eu lhe dera para que ele continuasse recebendo a mesada excedente que depositava na sua poupança todo mês. Edward podia ser um adolescente difícil de lidar, mas eu o amava. Era o meu único filho, afinal.

— Pensei que ele só chegaria no final da semana que vem — comentei olhando ao redor e estranhei a ausência do seu carro. — Onde ele está?

— Saiu às pressas há cerca de duas horas, mas...

— O quê? — insisti quando ela não continuou e olhou para o meu casaco em seus braços, como se evitasse o meu olhar.

— Edward não veio sozinho — ela falou por fim, voltando a me encarar. — Trouxe uma garota com ele, mas deixou-a sozinha quando saiu. Tentei colocar algum juízo na cabeça dele, dizendo que ele não podia simplesmente sair assim e deixar a namorada, mas não teve jeito.

— Espere... Você disse _namorada_? — perguntei espantado e ela apenas assentiu. — E onde ela está?

— Na sala — ela falou, apontando para o interior da casa.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, lhe entregando a minha pasta com documentos que eu precisava assinar ainda aquela noite e mandar de volta para o hospital via fax, antes de entrar na casa, rumando direto para a sala, mas parei no meio do caminho.

— Como é o nome dela? — perguntei, me voltando para Bianca de repente, que vinha atrás de mim e quase se chocou contra o meu corpo.

— Isabella — ela respondeu, recuando um passo. — Isabella Swan.

Repeti aquele nome duas vezes na minha mente para memorizar e continuei o caminho, me surpreendendo pela figura que encontrei sentada no sofá da sala.

Tinha conhecido apenas duas namoradas de Edward, quando fora visitá-lo nas últimas férias, já que ele não pudera vir me encontrar por ter ficado em recuperação. Uma delas tinha sido uma ruiva, colega da escola, que eu não conseguia lembrar o nome, mas sabia que era algo com a letra "V". A outra, por quem terminou o namoro com a ruiva, uma loira que deveria ser uns dois anos mais velha que ele, se chamava Rosalie e era sua prima de segundo grau. E nenhuma das duas era minúscula como aquela garota que estava encolhida num canto do sofá, ainda vestindo o casaco apesar de o aquecedor deixar a temperatura agradável. Seus olhos estavam tão vermelhos e inchados que, mesmo Edward sendo meu filho, me deixou com puro ódio dele.

Ela me ouviu entrando na sala e logo ficou de pé, se voltando para mim com o dedo apontado, me encarando com tanta raiva que eu cheguei a pensar que tinha feito algo de errado àquela garota que nem sequer conhecia.

— Seu filho é um imbecil! Eu juro que vou fazer ele me pagar por ir atrás daquela vagabunda e me deixar plantada aqui como uma qualquer! Quando ele voltar, vou arrancar cada um daqueles fios insuportavelmente lindos e quebrar cada dente daquele sorriso perfeito dele. Juro que vou!

Por muito pouco não recuei um passo, surpreso com aquela explosão, e me forcei a manter a calma quando sabia que não era o culpado pela raiva dela.

— Vamos com calma, está bem? — Me voltei rapidamente para Bianca que tinha me seguido até ali. — Traga algo para ela beber, por favor.

— Vodka — Isabella pediu de imediato. — Pura!

— Um chá — corrigi, ainda falando apenas com Bianca. — Camomila. E a minha dose, por favor.

— Claro, Dr. Cullen — ela assentiu e se retirou, me deixando sozinho com aquela garota.

— Por que não começamos de novo? — sugeri, me aproximando dela com a mão estendida. — Sou Carlisle Cullen, pai de Edward. Você é Isabella Swan, certo?

— Apenas Bella — ela corrigiu, apertando a minha mão, embora parecesse fazer isso a contragosto. — E eu sei quem o senhor é.

— Certo. Então, Bella, por que você não se acalma e me explica exatamente o que Edward fez para te deixar assim tão irritada?

Fiz sinal para que ela voltasse a sentar no sofá, e sentei ao seu lado quando ela o fez.

— Me deixar aqui sozinha não é suficiente? — ela perguntou, parecendo que ia explodir de novo, mas então respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um instante como se meditasse. — Eu estou calma, eu estou calma — ela murmurava, como se falasse sozinha, e só então abriu os olhos, voltando a me encarar. — Ele me trouxe aqui porque queria que eu conhecesse o pai dele. O senhor — ela falou, apontando para mim antes de continuar. — Mas assim que chegamos, aquela vagabunda da...

— Modere suas palavras, Isabella — pedi num tom calmo, mas firme. — Não permito palavrões nessa casa.

Seus olhos castanhos piscaram surpresos e ela agora me observava como se eu fosse alguma espécie de alienígena. Depois de alguns segundos ela apenas deu de ombros e voltou a falar.

— Quando chegamos, aquela _pessoa_ que atende pelo nome de Rosalie ligou para ele dizendo que tinha caído da escada e estava sozinha em casa. E ele simplesmente me deixou aqui e voltou para Phoenix, dizendo que volta amanhã, se der. _Se der!_ — ela repetiu, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz. — Aquele filho da mãe me deixou...

— Olhe o linguajar — alertei novamente, fazendo-a parar de falar e prendeu os lábios entre os dentes.

— _Edward_ — ela continuou, voltando a falar num tom normal — me deixou aqui sozinha para ir encontrar a ex-namorada que está a quilômetros de distância, quando tínhamos planejado férias perfeitas.

— Quantos anos você tem, Isabella?

— Bella — ela corrigiu mais uma vez. — E tenho dezesseis.

— Seus pais sabem que você está aqui?

— Claro que sabem. Eles falaram com o senhor na semana passada e você disse que estava... tudo... bem? — ela terminou a frase com uma pergunta quando eu comecei a menear a cabeça lentamente. — Não?

— Não falei com os pais de ninguém — falei, já ficando em pé novamente.

— Seu filho é um belo de um mentiroso.

— É o que eu estou percebendo — murmurei, levando uma mão aos cabelos. — Eu preciso ligar para ele, mas fique à vontade, Bella. Posso estar surpreso com tudo isso, mas você é bem vinda nessa casa. Se quiser ficar, farei o possível para que se sinta à vontade. Mas se quiser voltar, posso comprar a passagem e te colocar no próximo avião para Phoenix.

— Eu quero esperar aquele... _imbecil_voltar — ela falou, se atrapalhando um pouco na frase quando eu tinha certeza que viria outro palavrão. — Quero ter o prazer de dar um tapa na cara dele e mandá-lo ao inferno! Além do mais, se voltar para casa agora, vou ter que enfrentar uma série de perguntas dos meus pais. Perguntas que eu não quero responder.

— Tudo bem. Fique à vontade então. Vou pedir para Bianca preparar um quarto para você.

Saí da sala deixando-a sozinha, e encontrei Bianca a caminho da sala com uma bandeja nas mãos, com duas fatias de bolo, uma xícara de chá e meu uísque. Peguei o meu copo e pedi que ela fosse servir Isabella e depois preparasse um quarto para ela.

Fui para o meu escritório, indo direto para o telefone que ficava à minha mesa e disquei o número de Edward. A ligação caiu na caixa postal e eu voltei a ligar. Tentei cerca de três vezes, mas ele não atendeu.

Suspirando, deixei para tentar novamente depois e me concentrei em terminar de assinar aquela papelada burocrática do hospital, enviando tudo por fax a seguir. Cerca de meia hora depois, quando terminei tudo, voltei a ligar para Edward e dessa vez ele atendeu ao quarto toque.

— _Oi, pai_.

— Edward, onde você está?

— _No aeroporto de Port Angeles, esperando meu voo para Phoenix. O senhor já chegou em casa?_

— É, Edward, eu cheguei em casa. E encontrei a sua namorada.

— _Ah._

— Ah? É tudo isso que você fala? Como você faz uma coisa dessas, Edward? — perguntei me sentindo completamente frustrado por aquela situação. Recostei-me na cadeira de couro e passei a mão no rosto, tentando aliviar a tensão. — Traz a garota para cá e simplesmente a deixa sozinha em uma cidade estranha, em uma casa estranha, com pessoas que ela nunca viu na vida?

— _Rose caiu da escada, pai. Os pais dela viajaram e ela está sozinha. Ia deixá-la na mão numa hora dessas?_

— E sua prima não tem amigos na cidade? Pessoas que estão realmente perto dela e não a mais de dois mil quilômetros?

— _Mas ela ligou para mim. Sinal de que precisa de mim. _

— E a sua namorada, Edward? Como fica nessa história?

— _Bella vai entender._

— Não, Edward, ela não vai entender. Quando cheguei, ela estava chorando, furiosa com o que você fez e disse que só vai esperar você voltar para acabar tudo.

— _Não, não, não, pai! _— ele exclamou, parecendo realmente apreensivo. — _Acalma ela, por favor. Bella não pode terminar o namoro comigo. Eu gosto tanto dela. Faz ela se acalmar._

— Devia ter pensado nisso antes de fazer o que fez. Isabella vai ter meu total apoio se quiser mesmo terminar com você. Isso é atitude de um moleque e não de um homem, Edward. Se quiser consertar esse erro, volte agora mesmo para casa.

— _Eu não posso._

— Então o problema é só seu — falei apenas, antes de encerrar a ligação.

Em outro momento falaria com ele sobre ter mentido para os pais da garota e forjado a minha voz ao telefone. Porque eu tinha certeza que tinha sido isso que ele tinha feito.

Uma batida à porta me tirou dos meus devaneios.

— Entre.

Bianca abriu a porta devagar, colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro.

— O jantar está pronto, Dr. Cullen.

— Obrigado, Bianca. Chame Isabella também.

— Claro, Dr. Cullen. Com licença.

Tirei a gravata para tentar ficar mais confortável e dobrei as mangas da camisa social branca até os cotovelos. Encontrei Bella já sentada à mesa, na cadeira geralmente ocupada por Edward quando ele estava aqui, ao meu lado esquerdo.

— O senhor falou com Edward? — ela perguntou assim que entrei.

— Sim.

— E ele vai voltar?

Via a esperança no seu olhar e apenas aquilo foi o suficiente para me fazer ficar com ainda mais raiva do meu próprio filho.

— Infelizmente não.

Sua expressão imediatamente se fechou e ela começou a comer em silêncio, olhando apenas para o seu prato. Sentei à mesa e fiz o mesmo que ela, comendo sem conversa alguma.

— Talvez ele só queira se certificar de que a prima está bem, e logo voltará para casa — falei quando o silêncio se tornou opressor demais. Mas até para mim aquelas palavras soaram forçadas.

— E eu sou a Branca de Neve — Bella murmurou, evitando meu olhar. — Ele vai me pagar pelo que está fazendo. Ah, vai! — ela continuou, parecendo que falava aquilo para si.

— Eu sinto muito pelo comportamento do meu filho, Bella.

— Ele vai sentir mais — ela falou ainda naquele tom de quem falava sozinha. — O senhor se incomoda se eu ficar aqui até ele voltar?

— Claro que não, Bella. Fique à vontade.

— Não vou dar trabalho, pode ficar tranquilo.

— Não estou preocupado com isso — disse, sorrindo para ela. — Se quiser, posso levar você para conhecer a cidade depois de amanhã. Mas aviso logo que não há muito para conhecer.

— Edward já tinha me avisado sobre isso, mas não quero atrapalhar.

— Não vai — assegurei. — Amanhã e depois serão meus dias de folga. Poderia até ir com você amanhã, mas é provável que acorde tarde, já que estou a mais de vinte e quatro horas acordado.

— Deve ser cansativo trabalhar em um hospital.

— Um pouco, mas é o que eu gosto de fazer.

— Edward disse que o senhor era chefe do setor de traumas em Phoenix — ela comentou, relaxando um pouco a expressão e quase sorriu. — E que agora é só mais um médico do quadro do único hospital daqui. Por que essa mudança?

Talvez se aquelas palavras tivessem sido faladas por outra pessoa, de outra forma, poderia até ter sido interpretada como uma ofensa, mas Bella parecia apenas curiosa. E exatamente por isso, pela sua curiosidade genuína, eu me peguei respondendo com a verdade, quando raramente falava da minha vida pessoal com alguém.

— Eu nasci em Forks, mas me mudei para Phoenix quando entrei para a Universidade. Já estava pensando em voltar para cá há alguns anos, mas Esme não queria vir.

— Esme era a mãe de Edward, certo?

— Sim. Ela sempre morou em Phoenix e se recusava a vir para uma cidade onde não havia nada para fazer.

— Vocês brigavam muito? — ela perguntou, repousando seu talher no prato e me encarou com aqueles olhos castanhos atentos.

E, mais uma vez, eu não consegui dizer que aquela pergunta era pessoal demais.

— Um pouco. Todo casal briga depois de um tempo juntos.

— Foi por isso que vocês se separaram? Edward disse que vocês já estavam divorciados quando ela morreu.

— Nós nos separamos porque não pertencíamos mais um ao outro. Ela reclamava que eu amava mais a minha profissão do que a família.

— E amava?

— Talvez.

— Ou talvez ela fosse egoísta demais para ter um marido que não a idolatrasse.

— Bella, não se fala assim de pessoas que já não estão nesse mundo — falei num tom baixo, levando a taça de vinho à boca.

— Não sou hipócrita para bajular uma pessoa só porque ela morreu.

— Não é questão de ser hipócrita ou não. É questão de respeito.

— Tanto faz — ela murmurou dando de ombros. — O senhor sente falta dela?

— Às vezes — respondi com a verdade mais uma vez.

— Ela não deve ter sido boa esposa. — Já ia repreendê-la mais uma vez pela forma como ela falava de Esme, mas Bella continuou falando antes que eu tivesse oportunidade. — Sei que boa mãe ela não foi. Edward pode até ser um cara muito legal na maior parte do tempo, mas é muito imaturo. Tudo bem que ele é um dos caras mais lindos que eu já conheci, mas às vezes é tão criança que irrita. O senhor é educado demais para Edward ter puxado esse seu lado. Então ele só pode ter puxado o temperamento da mãe. Ao menos a beleza ele puxou do pai.

Quase me engasguei com o vinho ao ouvir suas palavras e forcei o líquido a descer, queimando minha garganta. Depois de um leve pigarro, murmurei um "obrigado".

O silêncio se instalou na sala mais uma vez. Bianca entrou trazendo a sobremesa — um bolo pudim de chocolate com molho quente — e saiu novamente, nos deixando sozinhos.

— Há quanto tempo você e Edward namoram? — perguntei.

— Quase quatro meses.

Quase quatro meses e eu não fazia ideia desse namoro. Suspirei, me sentindo, mais uma vez, um fracasso como pai. Em alguns momentos eu queria forçar Edward a vir morar comigo, só para que eu ficasse mais perto dele, mas sabia que isso pioraria as coisas. Afastá-lo dos seus amigos em Phoenix provavelmente resultaria em brigas eternas e numa revolta que eu faria o possível para evitar.

— Como vocês se conheceram?

— Estudamos juntos. Somos da mesma turma de Biologia, Inglês e Álgebra. O que é uma raridade, porque aquele colégio é tão grande, que é quase impossível se fazer duas aulas com a mesma pessoa, quanto mais três.

— E Edward é um bom aluno?

— É sim — ela falou com um sorriso. — Ele é ótimo em Biologia e Álgebra. Sempre me ajuda nos exercícios. Em Inglês é o oposto. Ele não é ruim, mas eu sou melhor.

— Gosta de ler?

— Adoro!

— Tenho alguns livros no meu escritório, se você se interessar.

— Que tipo de livros tem lá?

— Não é só de medicina, caso esteja pensando isso — falei, sorrindo quando ela fez uma careta como se admitisse a culpa por estar pensando exatamente aquilo. — Tenho livros de ficção, romance, suspense, política e alguns de poesia.

— Adoro poesia.

— É difícil encontrar alguém da sua idade que goste.

— Eu não sou como as outras garotas da minha idade — ela falou apenas num tom sério, esticando a mão para pegar a minha taça e eu não impedi quando ela bebeu o resto do vinho que havia nela. Erguendo a taça vazia, ela me encarou como se fosse propor um brinde. — "Cada um ao nascer traz sua dose de amor, mas os empregos, o dinheiro, tudo isso, nos resseca o solo do coração. Sobre o coração levamos o corpo, sobre o corpo a camisa, mas isto é pouco. Alguém imbecilmente inventou os punhos e sobre os peitos fez correr o amido de engomar. Quando velhos se arrependem, a mulher se pinta. O homem faz ginástica pelo sistema Muller. Mas é tarde. A pele enche-se de rugas. O amor floresce, floresce, e depois desfolha."

Continuei encarando-a absorvendo aquele poema que me era familiar, mas não lembrava o nome do autor, enquanto ela levantava e vinha até o meu lado, repousando a taça vazia à minha frente antes de se inclinar um pouco para baixo.

— Boa noite, Carlisle — ela murmurou bem perto do meu ouvido, e então depositou um beijo no meu rosto. — Durma com os anjos.

Eu ainda estava processando tudo aquilo quando Bella saiu da sala, me deixando sozinho.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

** CAPÍTULO 2 **

Já passava das dez da manhã quando saí do quarto, me sentindo renovado, depois de tantas horas de trabalho.

A televisão ligada na sala me atraiu para aquele cômodo e eu encontrei Bella ali, deitada no sofá assistindo a um desenho animado na televisão.

Por um momento cheguei a pensar que a presença dela naquela casa tivesse sido apenas um sonho. Afinal, tinha passado a noite inteira sonhando com ela. Não sei se pela sua chegada que me pegara de surpresa, ou se por eu ter o hábito de sonhar com as coisas que tiveram mais impacto na minha vida durante o dia.

Lembro que o primeiro sonho consistia em Bella correndo atrás de Edward com um machado, enquanto eu corria atrás dela para impedi-la de matar meu filho. Esse sonho tinha me feito acordar cansado no meio da noite, como se estivesse correndo de verdade. Voltei a dormir, apenas para sonhar com ela mais uma vez, que agora recitava o mesmo trecho do poema da noite anterior, chorando, e depois dizia que desistiu de Edward. Que o amor que ela sentia por ele tinha acabado. E eu, honestamente, não duvidava que isso acontecesse fora do sonho também.

E agora ali estava ela rindo enquanto um personagem amarelo, que eu não conhecia, fazia alguma graça.

— Bom dia, Bella.

Seu olhar desviou imediatamente da tevê, e ela me encarou aumentando ainda mais o sorriso e levantou, sentando no sofá de forma descontraída.

Descontraída até de mais, eu me atreveria a dizer. Uma perna sua permaneceu no sofá enquanto a outra foi para o chão, deixando-a um tanto exposta de mais por causa da saia muito curta, que mal cobria um terço das suas coxas. E apesar da meia longa que ela usava, mais de metade das suas coxas estavam expostas.

— Bom dia, Carlisle. Dormiu bem?

Não comentei nada sobre a sua mudança de tratamento, passando a me chamar pelo primeiro nome, já que não era assim tão velho para ser chamado de senhor.

— Muito bem. E você?

— Como um anjo — ela falou, ficando em pé com um salto suave. — Já tomou seu café da manhã?

— Ainda não. Estava indo fazer isso agora.

— Vou lhe fazer companhia então — ela concluiu sem deixar de sorrir e se abaixou para pegar suas sapatilhas que estavam no chão, sem cuidado nenhum, quase fazendo sua calcinha aparecer.

Desviei o olhar enquanto ela calçava os sapatos. Bella passou ao meu lado, me puxando pela mão para que eu a seguisse como se já estivesse completamente à vontade com aquela casa. E só então eu percebi que a sua saia não era a única coisa que ela vestia que era pequena demais para ela. Seu casaco cinza não conseguia cobrir sua barriga, deixando quase quatro dedos de pele exposta e os botões deixariam seu colo completamente de fora se não fosse pelo top preto que ela usava.

— Bianca! — Bella chamou com um grito, assim que chegamos à sala de jantar e ela logo aparecia, saindo da cozinha. — Você pode trazer o café da manhã do Dr. Cullen, por favor? Ele deve estar faminto.

Bianca lançou um olhar questionador para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas, seu cenho franzindo, mas tudo que ela fez foi assentir e se retirar em seguida.

Bella, ainda agindo daquela forma estranha, soltou minha mão para puxar a cadeira para que eu sentasse.

— Aqui está o seu jornal — ela falou, pegando o jornal que estava dobrado num canto da mesa e me entregou.

— Você está bem, Bella? — perguntei preocupado, ignorando o jornal e encarando-a.

— Claro que sim. O mau humor de ontem já passou — ela falou, abanando uma mão no ar como se tentasse afastar uma memória ruim e sentou ao meu lado. — Ainda estou chateada com Edward, é claro, mas não vou deixar isso estragar a minha vida. Há coisa muito melhores para se fazer do que lamentar por uma pessoa que não merece.

— Bom saber isso.

— Quando acabar de comer, você assiste um filme comigo? — ela perguntou quando eu já estava tomando o meu café da manhã, depois de ler algumas notícias no jornal. — Estou doida para assistir esse filme, mas tenho medo de assistir sozinha.

— Pode ser depois? Preciso resolver umas coisas no escritório.

— Você está de folga, Carlisle — Bella falou, levando uma mão ao meu braço e ficou ali acariciando a pele com a ponta dos dedos. — Tem que relaxar hoje.

— São coisas pessoais — falei, usando o gesto de pegar mais café como pretexto para afastar o meu braço dela. — Preciso pagar algumas contas e responder alguns e-mails.

— Ah, que pena.

— Mas podemos assistir depois, se você quiser.

— Eu vou cobrar — ela garantiu, abrindo um sorriso.

Quando terminei de comer, fui direto para o escritório e sentei à minha cadeira, ligando o computador para começar a resolver as minhas coisas. Bianca sempre deixava minhas contas organizadas por data de vencimento, dentro de uma pasta na primeira gaveta, e graças a isso não demorei a acabar aquela parte.

Estava começando a responder o primeiro dos inúmeros e-mails pessoais quando uma batida à porta me interrompeu.

— Entre.

A porta abriu e Bella entrou, fechando-a as suas costas enquanto olhava ao redor, parecendo interessada com o que via.

— Você realmente não mentiu quando disse que tinha muitos livros — ela comentou, sem conseguir desviar a atenção das prateleiras.

— Fique à vontade para escolher qualquer um para ler.

— Recomenda algum? — Bella perguntou, de costas para mim, esticando seu corpo para cima para tentar ler os títulos dos livros que estavam na prateleira mais alta da estante à minha frente.

— Depende de que tipo de leitura você quer.

— Algum de romance erótico.

Congelei com os dedos sobre o teclado, encarando suas costas, minha boca abrindo involuntariamente. Seu rosto virou na minha direção, me encarando sobre seu ombro e ela riu de leve antes de voltar à atenção ao livro.

— Você não tem idade para ler essas coisas, Isabella — consegui falar, depois de alguns segundos.

— Tenho dezesseis anos, Carlisle — ela lembrou.

Fiquei em silêncio novamente, sem saber o que falar, e quando Bella também não comentou mais nada, voltei à atenção ao e-mail, observando-a pela visão periférica enquanto ela andava pelo escritório, às vezes pegando alguns livros, mas logo os devolvia às prateleiras.

— Gostei desse — ela falou depois de quase meia hora apenas vagando e folheando, e sentou de lado na cadeira à minha frente, repousando às pernas entrelaçadas na minha mesa. Não consegui ver a capa do livro quando ela o abriu, mas logo reconheci o que era quando ela começou a ler. — "Menina mulher amante, com seus olhos brilhantes, quero você por um instante, e beber teu prazer constante. Beijar o teu corpo gostoso, lamber seu pescoço, e ser grudento aos poucos. Se te quero assim, nesta ilusão tão ruim, é porque para mim, és um castigo sem fim. Na minha serra querida, tu és a minha guia, te quero nua de dia, nem que seja por fantasia."

— Isso não é leitura para você, Isabella — alertei, falando num tom firme.

— É um livro de poemas eróticos, não é? — ela perguntou, me ignorando, continuando a folhear o livro. — De autores conhecidos e anônimos. Parece legal.

— Não é para você — repeti.

— Relaxa, Carlisle. Meus pais são super abertos sobre o sexo comigo. Até assisto filmes eróticos quando tenho vontade. Escuta esse: "Pés que se..."

— Eu não quero ouvir, Bella.

— Só esse. Prometo! — ela falou e eu suspirei entrelaçando os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa. — "Pés que se bronzeiam. Pés dourados queimados. Pés com cor e cheiro de mel. Pés com cor e cheiro de pecado. Pés de pecado, pés que querem, pés que desejam, pés que a ti querem percorrer. A percorrer por teus caminhos que são os meus, caminhos de sedução, que meus pés conhecem. Caminhos que meus pés querem, somente, a ti percorrer!" — Ainda olhando para a página, ela torceu os lábios e franziu o cenho. — Acho tão estranho essas pessoas que sentem prazer por causa de pés.

— Eu preciso voltar a... — comecei, apontando para o computador, mas ela me ignorou, me surpreendendo quando, num movimento rápido, fez a meia deslizar pela sua perna esquerda, deixando-a completamente exposta pela saia que mal cobria seu quadril.

— Acha meu pé bonito? — ela perguntou, esticando sua perna ainda mais para cima da mesa.

O problema é que ela não fez o mesmo com a outra perna, de forma que, se eu olhasse naquela direção, veria sua calcinha. Mas eu, é claro, não olhei.

— Eu estou ocupado, Isabella — falei me voltando apressado para o computador, ignorando seu pé tentando se aproximar de mim.

Com um resmungo, ela desistiu, tirando sua perna de cima da mesa e a colocou no chão, deixando a outra no braço da cadeira, continuando mais exposta do que deveria.

— Sente direito, Isabella — pedi, sem olhar na sua direção.

— Por quê? Você está muito ocupado para ver qualquer coisa além dessa tela, de qualquer jeito.

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e respirei fundo antes voltar à atenção para o e-mail, dessa vez conseguindo me concentrar. Mas a concentração não durou muito, quando, alguns minutos depois, Bella novamente me interrompeu.

— Você precisa ouvir esse — ela falou, ficando em pé e se inclinou sobre a mesa, apoiando seus cotovelos no tampo de madeira. O livro ficou praticamente no meu rosto e eu recuei um pouco, me recostando na cadeira.

— Você disse que aquele era o último.

— É, mas eu ainda não tinha visto esse quando disse aquilo. Apenas escute. — Pigarreando de leve, ela começou. — "'Posso sentir?', ele perguntou. 'Eu vou gritar', ela avisou. 'Só uma vez', ele disse. 'É divertido', ela falou. 'Posso tocar?', ele perguntou. 'Tocar quanto?', questionou ela. 'Muito', ele respondeu. 'Por que não?', ela disse..."

— E. E. Cummings — interrompi, não querendo ouvir o resto daquele poema.

— Você conhece — ela comentou, erguendo o olhar para mim.

— O livro é meu.

— É interessante, sabe? — ela falou, olhando distraidamente para a página do livro. — No começo o poema dá a entender que a garota não quer fazer nada. Mas quando ele faz, ela gosta. E fica aquele suspense sobre onde ele está tocando. Se as mãos dele estão acariciando os seios ou se estão entre as pernas dela. Eu, particularmente, acho que estão entre as pernas.

Respirei fundo novamente, encarando-a, sem saber o que falar. Não conseguia entender a capacidade que essa garota tinha de me deixar sem palavras.

— Você gosta desse poema? — ela perguntou. — Ah, que pergunta boba. É claro que gosta. Ou não teria memorizado ele.

— Como disse, o livro é meu — repeti. — Agora, se me dá licença, Bella, preciso mesmo terminar de responder esses e-mails.

— Claro. Sem problemas.

Bella fechou o livro parecendo fazer barulho de propósito e sorriu para mim antes de voltar ao seu lugar na poltrona. Ainda vi quando ela tirou a outra meia, deixando agora as duas pernas completamente expostas, e voltou a colocá-las sobre a mesa, retomando a leitura aleatória. Tentei não prestar muita atenção àquele detalhe e me esforcei a recuperar a concentração para responder os e-mails.

Quando terminei, Bella continuava sentada à minha frente, mas em silêncio, perdida na leitura.

— Está com fome? — perguntei depois de desligar o monitor.

— Um pouco — ela respondeu fechando o livro, sem ruído dessa vez. — Será que o almoço está pronto?

— Só saberemos se formos à cozinha.

Levantei e Bella imediatamente fez o mesmo. Quando passei ao seu lado, vi sua mão estendendo como se quisesse pegar a minha e pus as minhas mãos nos bolsos da calça, evitando contato. Se ela achou que era proposital, não falou nada.

— Preciso sair para comprar algumas coisas. Quer que compre algo para você? — perguntei, interrompendo o silêncio enquanto comíamos.

— Acho que não — ela falou, mas então parou para pensar um pouco, parecendo lembrar-se de algo. — Pirulito. Quero pirulito. Mas não daqueles que tem chiclete dentro.

— Pirulito?

— É. Adoro pirulito — ela falou com um sorriso, voltando a comer.

Continuei encarando-a de cenho franzido, estranhando aquele pedido tão bobo, mas quando ela continuou ignorando minha confusão, eu apenas dei de ombros.

A minha ida à cidade demorou mais do que eu tinha planejado, já que lembrei que Bianca sairia de folga a partir dessa noite, e só voltaria na manhã em que eu voltaria ao trabalho, como sempre fazíamos. Ela tinha família em Port Angeles, e sempre aproveitava a sua folga para visitá-los.

Passei no supermercado e comprei algumas coisas que não dava muito trabalho para cozinhar e levei também algumas bobagens para Bella. Biscoitos, batata frita e pirulitos sem chiclete, como ela tinha pedido.

Assim que cheguei em casa, passei pela sala para avisar que tinha chegado, e Bella pulou do sofá, correndo na minha direção.

— O que comprou para mim? — ela perguntou, tentando tirar as sacolas da minha mão, mas eu não permiti.

— Você pediu pirulitos, não foi? — falei, erguendo as sacolas para que ela não alcançasse, rindo mesmo sem querer quando ela começou a pular com as mãos para cima, mas Bella simplesmente era muito baixinha.

— Você comprou? — ela perguntou, abrindo um sorriso enorme, e então, para minha surpresa, me abraçou.

Eu ainda estava com as mãos erguidas, de forma que não pude fazer nada para evitar, enquanto ela deitava a cabeça no meu peito, me abraçando pela cintura.

— Obrigada, Carlisle.

— Dr. Carlisle eu posso... ajudar? — Bianca perguntou, surgindo no hall da casa, observando aquela cena com o cenho franzido. Provavelmente, se estivesse no lugar dela, também não estaria entendendo nada.

— Hum... Claro. Bella? Pode me soltar, por favor?

— Já solto — ela murmurou, me apertando mais firme e afundou o nariz no meu peito. — Seu perfume é gostoso.

Lancei um olhar para Bianca, sem saber se a minha expressão estava confusa com tudo aquilo ou se estava conseguindo pedir a ajuda que queria. Acho que fui bem sucedido em pedir ajuda, porque ela se aproximou com um meio sorriso e estendeu as mãos para cima, pegando algumas das sacolas que eu lhe entreguei.

Agora com uma mão livre, consegui afastar Bella pelo ombro.

— Fique aqui. Já volto — falei, beijando sua testa quando ela passou a me encarar com o olhar triste por eu tê-la afastado.

Andei quase correndo para a cozinha, encontrando Bianca já guardando as coisas nos armários, e sorrindo.

— Eu não sei o que deu nela — comentei, colocando o restante das sacolas em cima da ilha de mármore, ao lado das outras. — Acho que deve estar começando a sentir falta de casa.

— Se o senhor quer acreditar nisso — Bianca comentou, parecendo falar sozinha, mas não baixo o bastante para que eu não ouvisse.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ela parou o que fazia, se voltando na minha direção, ainda sorrindo.

— Está bem óbvio que Bella está... como posso dizer? — Ela parou um pouco, levando a mão ao queixo como se estivesse pensando profundamente sobre aquilo, mas a ironia era clara na sua expressão. — Bella está dando em cima do senhor.

— Que absurdo! — exclamei, chocado com aquela suposição. — Por que você pensaria uma coisa dessas?

— Bem, talvez porque ela tenha passado a manhã inteira perguntando que horas o senhor costumava acordar e perguntando qual a sua comida preferida para o café da manhã. E agora, quando o senhor saiu, Bella ficou o tempo todo: "É normal ele demorar tanto assim?", "Acha que eu deveria ter ido com Carlisle quando ele me chamou?".

— Mesmo?

— Entre outras coisas.

Continuei ali na cozinha por mais um tempo, ponderando aquelas palavras e depois fui para a sala, levando comigo apenas o pacote de pirulitos que tinha comprado para Bella, estendendo-o na sua direção.

— Preciso fazer algumas ligações — avisei, quando ela fez menção de sentar no sofá, abrindo espaço para que eu sentasse também. — Vou levar a tarde toda nisso. Por favor, não me incomode.

— Mas...

Sem lhe dar tempo para falar algo, dei as costas e saí da sala, me fechando no escritório em seguida. Não fiz nenhuma ligação como tinha dito. Não tinha ninguém para ligar. Apenas precisava de um tempo sozinho. Meu olhar caiu sobre o livro que Bella estivera lendo essa manhã, e, inconscientemente, minha mão se estendeu naquela direção. Quando abri o livro, caiu exatamente sobre o primeiro poema que ela tinha lido.

"Menina mulher amante, com seus olhos brilhantes..."

Eu não tinha completa certeza de que Bella estivesse mesmo interessada em mim. Mas se fosse isso, precisava tomar cuidado. Não por mim, mas por ela. Bella era apenas uma adolescente que parecia querer ser tratada como mulher. E adolescentes eram muito suscetíveis a paixões sem sentido. Se o caso fosse exatamente esse, teria que fazer algo para que ela não saísse mais machucada do que meu filho já tinha deixado-a.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

** CAPÍTULO 3 **

— O jantar está servido, Dr. Cullen — Bianca avisou, aparecendo no escritório algumas horas depois.

— Obrigado. E você pode ir agora. Não precisa esperar jantarmos — avisei, ficando em pé e andei até ela que me esperava à porta.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro que sim. Pode ir. Ou ficará muito tarde para você dirigir até Port Angeles.

— Tudo bem, Dr. Cullen. Obrigada — ela agradeceu com um sorriso, me dando as costas e foi para a cozinha, deixar seu avental.

Quando cheguei à sala de jantar, mais uma vez Bella já estava lá.

— Você ficou tanto tempo naquele escritório — ela comentou em tom de reclamação, fazendo um pequeno bico com os lábios. — Pensei que ia me deixar sozinha o resto do dia.

— Precisava resolver algumas coisas — menti, enquanto sentava na minha cadeira.

— Bem, eu estou indo — Bianca avisou, aparecendo rapidamente à porta. — Tenham um excelente jantar. Nos vemos em dois dias.

— Dois dias? — Bella perguntou, se voltando de súbito para ela. — Vai ficar fora dois dias?

— Sim. Vocês vão ficar bem, não é?

— Claro Bianca — respondi. — Fique tranquila.

— Certo. E Bella, juízo, ok?

— Claro, Bianca. Eu sempre tenho. — Mas quando Bella se voltou na cadeira, ficando de frente para mim, o sorriso nos seus lábios dizia exatamente o contrário.

Lancei um olhar para Bianca que me observava apreensiva, mas tudo que ela fez foi dar de ombros antes de se retirar.

— Ela é legal, sabe? — Bella comentou depois de alguns segundos em que estávamos sozinhos. — Bianca, eu digo. Ela é muito legal.

— É sim.

— Ela brigou com Edward quando ele disse que ia para Phoenix. Me defendeu na frente dele. E olha que ela nem me conhecia.

— Bianca conhece Edward. Apenas isso.

— De qualquer forma, foi bacana da parte dela. — Seu corpo inclinou na minha direção e ela espetou seu garfo no meu Ravioli, embora seu prato tivesse o mesmo conteúdo do meu. — Há quanto tempo ela trabalha aqui?

— Uns oito meses, eu acho — respondi, fazendo as contas rapidamente na minha mente. — Ela sempre vinha para cá com a mãe, que era quem trabalhava aqui antes. Quando a mãe dela parou de trabalhar, ela ficou no lugar.

— Posso imaginar o porquê disso.

— Como assim?

— Ora, tendo um patrão bonito como você, deve ser perfeito para ela trabalhar aqui.

— Bianca não me vê assim, Bella — falei, me servindo de mais vinho. — Eu praticamente a vi crescer.

— Qualquer mulher que tenha um mínimo de gosto pelo sexo masculino, vê você exatamente assim. Não importa a idade.

— Ela tem namorado — argumentei.

— Eu também tenho — ela devolveu. — Mas isso não me impede de te achar um gato. Bianca só não te acharia bonito se ela fosse cega.

Sabia que tentar retrucar não adiantaria então apenas me limitei a comer em silêncio.

Terminamos de comer e Bella se prontificou em colocar os pratos na lava-louças enquanto eu guardava o que sobrara da comida na geladeira.

— Bem, vou lá para cima — avisei. — Fique à vontade para...

— Nada disso, mocinho — ela me interrompeu, andando na minha direção e pegou minha mão na sua, praticamente me rebocando para fora da cozinha. — Você prometeu que iria assistir ao filme comigo, lembra? Eu não vou assistir esse filme sozinha.

— Mas...

— Nada de "mas". Você prometeu.

Com um suspiro, desvencilhei minha mão da dela e me afastei um pouco.

— Tudo bem. Só me deixe tomar um banho antes e colocar uma roupa mais confortável — falei, apontando vagamente para a minha calça jeans e casaco.

— Ok. Vou fazer o mesmo — ela concordou com um sorriso, saindo correndo na minha frente e subiu as escadas.

Cerca de meia hora depois eu já estava de volta à sala, esperando por Bella. Sintonizei no canal de notícias enquanto ela não chegava, para me distrair um pouco, mas a distração só durou até ela chegar.

Bella apareceu na sala, descalça, usando uma blusa branca grande demais para ela, um pouco transparente, que cobria quase completamente seus shorts curtos, carregando uma colcha grossa nos seus braços.

— Pronto para morrer de medo com "Resident Evil"? — ela perguntou, mostrando uma capa de DVD no ar. — É o melhor filme de zumbis que existe.

— Você vai ficar com frio com essa roupa.

— Por isso trouxe a colcha, tolinho — ela falou com um sorriso, andando até o sofá onde eu estava e jogou o DVD no meu colo, antes de sentar ao meu lado, jogando a colcha no chão aos seus pés.

— Vai querer pipoca? — perguntei, me levantando para colocar o DVD no leitor.

— Não. Já comi demais no jantar.

Voltei para o sofá com o controle na mão, e Bella prontamente colocou os pés sobre as minhas pernas, ficando quase deitada, com almofadas às suas costas. Mudei de posição para tentar tirar seus pés de cima mim sem que ela percebesse que era proposital, mas Bella era insistente o bastante. Logo que me posicionei melhor no sofá, ela também mudou de posição, deitando ainda mais, novamente colocando seus pés sobre as minhas coxas.

— Gosta de filmes com zumbis? — ela perguntou enquanto os créditos iniciais passavam na tela.

— Não são meus favoritos.

— Mas tenho certeza que você vai gostar desse — Bella falou, se empolgando um pouco. — Tem toda uma história por trás dessa coisa de zumbis. Não é só o canibalismo de sempre. A personagem principal, Alice, é muito foda! Você vai ver que...

— Já falei que não gosto de palavrões na minha casa, Isabella.

— Ah, qual é, Carlisle? Relaxa — ela reclamou, chutando de leve minha coxa. — Todo mundo fala palavrão.

— Eu não falo.

— Ah, claro. Então se você prende o dedo na porta, você fala "obrigada, meu Deus, por essa dor maravilhosa"? — ela perguntou, a ironia transparecendo na sua voz.

Lancei um olhar de lado para ela e, novamente, as palavras me fugiram.

— Apenas assista a seu filme, Bella — resmunguei voltando a atenção para a televisão.

— Você sabe que eu estou certa — ela ainda retrucou, mas, para minha sorte, Bella voltou a assistir ao filme.

No começo, parecia ser um filme bem monótono, sem muito enredo, mas depois de alguns minutos, eu acabei me prendendo à história, conseguindo até esquecer os pés de Bella sobre as minhas coxas, e suas pernas completamente descobertas. Mas isso logo mudou quando ela mudou um pouco de posição e seus pés ficaram muito próximos à minha virilha. E então eu entrei num dilema. Tirava seus pés dali, deixando-a perceber que isso estava me afetando, ou permanecia como estava e fazia de conta que nem percebia o que ela estava tentando fazer.

O problema é que eu sabia que se deixasse ela perceber que estava me afetando a ponto de querer me afastar, Bella soltaria alguma piada sobre isso, ou então pioraria nas investidas nada sutis.

O melhor a fazer era continuar me fazendo de tolo.

Apesar de tentar, a todo custo, esquecer de onde seus pés estavam, era difícil fazer isso quando seus dedos faziam uma espécie de massagem distraída na minha coxa. E o fato de eu estar a tanto tempo sem encontros sexuais, era um grande empecilho para me deixar controlado. Então, sim, eu estava começando a ter uma ereção.

— Não está com frio? — perguntei, afastando seus pés com o propósito de pegar a colcha que estava no chão.

— Na verdade não. Você está?

Não, é claro que não estava. Mas precisava me cobrir antes que ela visse o volume que a calça de algodão do pijama não ajudava a esconder.

— Um pouco — menti, já cobrindo suas pernas e as minhas, controlando a vontade de puxar uma almofada para colocar sobre o quadril. Ficaria muito óbvio.

— Vem aqui que eu te aqueço — ela falou com um sorriso, mas foi ela quem veio até mim, jogando suas duas pernas sobre as minhas, e envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços, repousando sua cabeça no meu ombro. — Melhor assim?

— Não estou com tanto frio assim, Bella — disse, tentando afastá-la pelos ombros, mas o movimento fez seus pés esbarrarem por acidente exatamente sobre o meu membro.

Não sei se ela percebeu o meu estado de leve excitação, mas se percebeu, graças a Deus não falou nada, voltando a deitar. E seus pés permaneceram sobre a minha coxa.

Tentei voltar a me concentrar no filme, mas a cada susto que Bella levava, o movimento fazia seus pés se aproximarem cada vez mais da minha virilha. E toda vez eu me mexia desconfortável, recuando um pouco na tentativa de aumentar a distância, mas chegou um momento em que simplesmente não havia mais para onde ir.

— Faz massagem nos meus pés? — Bella pediu em dado momento. — Sempre fico tão tensa quando assisto a esses filmes.

— E por que assiste então?

— Porque eu gosto. A adrenalina me deixa empolgada. Vai, faz massagem — ela tornou a pedir, empurrando minha coxa de leve com seus pés.

Infiltrei minhas mãos por baixo da colcha, impedindo-a de continuar aqueles movimentos que só estavam me alterando mais, e comecei a fazer a massagem, apenas para que ela ficasse quieta. Mais uma vez tentei me focar no filme, e dessa vez consegui por um tempo. Tempo que durou até Bella gemer.

— Você tem mãos mágicas — ela comentou como se não tivesse soltado nenhum ruído inapropriado. — Não é para menos que é um médico tão bom.

Ou talvez eu estivesse imaginando coisas. Talvez não fosse nada daquilo que eu estava pensando. Talvez Bianca tenha se enganado e Bella não estivesse dando em cima de mim. Porque, em alguns momentos, ela parecia tão inocente, que era impossível vê-la interessada em alguém mais velho, que, além disso, era o pai do seu namorado. Como agora quando ela me encarava com o olhar tranquilo, a expressão relaxada, como se realmente estivesse apenas apreciando a massagem sem segundas intenções.

É talvez eu realmente estivesse precisando de uma noite de sexo para desanuviar minha mente.

Quando o filme acabou, Bella praticamente pulou no sofá para ficar sentada.

— Não importa quantas vezes eu assista a esse filme, sempre vou querer ver de novo — ela comentou parecendo extasiada, pegando a capa do DVD que estava em cima da mesa de centro. — É muito bom, não acha?

— Para um filme de zumbis, até que não é de todo ruim — respondi, embora não tivesse prestado muita atenção na história.

— Ah, não fala assim — Bella reclamou, batendo de leve no meu ombro. — O filme é bom demais. Mas seria ainda melhor se tivesse alguma cena de sexo.

— Menos, Bella.

— Todo filme de terror que se preze, tem que ter cena de sexo. Ou ao menos uma pegação do tipo que deixa qualquer um com tesão.

— Você precisa mesmo falar assim, Isabella?

— Assim como? — ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Dessa forma tão vulgar.

— Desde quando falar de sexo é vulgar, Carlisle? É natural.

— Você mal me conhece. Não pode ficar falando sobre todos os assuntos com um quase estranho.

Seu olhar se fixou no meu por alguns segundos, depois desviou para o meu rosto, e então para o meu peito, como se me avaliasse. E quando seus olhos voltaram para o meu rosto, um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios.

— Você está corando, Carlisle? — ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Estava mesmo sentindo um calor anormal no meu rosto, mas me forcei a não desviar o olhar. — Sabe, se eu não conhecesse seu filho, poderia até arriscar dizer que você é virgem.

— Muito engraçado.

— Não vai perguntar se eu sou virgem?

— Não — respondi num tom firme.

— Digo apenas que seu filho é excelente na cama.

— Chega, Isabella! — reclamei por entre os dentes, segurando seus pés quando eles deslizaram perigosamente para o meu quadril.

Bella, por sua vez, agindo mais rápido do que eu pensei ser possível, deu outro pulo no sofá, aterrissando exatamente sobre o meu colo e me abraçou rapidamente antes de dar um beijo no meu rosto.

— Boa noite, Dr. Cullen.

E antes que eu pudesse fazer ou falar qualquer coisa, ela pulou para fora do sofá, saindo da sala correndo, e levou a colcha consigo me deixando exposto para que qualquer pessoa conseguisse ver o volume que começava a se formar entre as minhas pernas.

É... definitivamente eu precisava de sexo.

Na manhã seguinte, pela primeira vez em muitos meses, acordei com uma típica ereção matinal. Típica para adolescentes e pessoas que tiveram sonhos eróticos durante a noite, é claro. E quando me lembrei do sonho que tinha tido, afundei meu rosto no travesseiro, querendo gritar de tanta frustração.

Nele, Bella — sim, _Bella_ — estava exatamente onde estivera durante o filme, deitada no sofá, mas seus pés estava sobre o meu membro, acariciando-o sem pudor. E eu, como um maníaco sexual, deixava, chegando ao cúmulo de deslizar a mão pela sua perna, até seus shorts da Hello Kitty, começando a puxá-lo para baixo. Então eu acordei. E agora aqui estava eu, excitado e me sentindo culpado por ter sonhado com ela, mesmo sabendo que o inconsciente não era algo que pudesse se controlar.

Continuei deitado na cama encarando o teto, tentando pensar em coisas que desviassem minha atenção daquele sonho, e apenas quando estava mais calmo, levantei, indo para o banheiro escovar os dentes.

A casa estava completamente silenciosa quando saí do quarto. Normalmente eu ligava o som bem alto, tocando Debussy ou Tchaikovsky, mas não queria acordar Bella, então preparei o café da manhã em silêncio, apenas cantarolando algumas músicas que surgiam na minha mente.

E quando ela finalmente acordou, eu já estava sentado à mesa, tomando meu desjejum. E o café puro que estava tomando quase foi cuspido quando a vi.

— Bella, o que você...? Por que você...?

— O que foi? — ela perguntou com o cenho franzido, parando ao meu lado.

— Você está sem... sem shorts — consegui falar por fim, fazendo-a rir.

— Claro que não, seu bobo. Olha. — E então, para minha surpresa, levantou a blusa que pouco cobria, revelando o que, para mim, mais parecia uma calcinha, de tão curta que era.

Desviei o olhar apressado, travando o maxilar, e ela sentou relaxadamente na sua cadeira, apoiando uma perna no assento.

— Dormiu bem? — ela perguntou, parecendo alheia ao meu esforço para não olhar na sua direção.

Imediatamente as imagens do meu sonho voltaram à minha mente e eu tive que pigarrear para responder.

— Sim. E você?

— Muito bem. Tive sonhos maravilhosos.

Quase me entalei com o bagel que estava mastigando, tendo que beber café para ajudá-lo a descer.

— O que vai fazer hoje? — ela perguntou depois de alguns segundos em que ficamos apenas comendo em silêncio.

— Estava pensando em tirar o dia para ler alguma coisa, ouvindo boa música — respondi, mas então lembrei que Bella estava em Forks pela primeira vez. Apesar de não se ter muito para fazer naquela cidade, passar o dia em casa certamente não era algo que ela escolheria fazer. — Mas se você quiser, posso te levar para conhecer a cidade.

— Talvez outro dia. Hoje eu prefiro ficar em casa.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta — ela respondeu com convicção. — Posso te fazer companhia?

— Claro. Mas nada de ficar lendo poemas em voz alta — acrescentei apressado.

— Sem problemas. Você lê seu livro e eu leio o meu.

Assim ficou combinado e deixamos os pratos sujos na lava-louças antes de seguirmos para o escritório.

— Você não teria o quarto volume de "Vampire Academy" de Richelle Mead aí, teria? — ela perguntou já olhando ao redor como tinha feito da outra vez. — Terminei de ler o terceiro, mas esqueci de trazer a continuação.

— Não tenho. Sobre o que é?

— Basicamente é uma história de vampiros, mas é mais que isso. É sobre uma mestiça de vampiro com humano que se apaixona pelo seu treinador, que também é mestiço.

— Zumbis, vampiros... Você também acredita em histórias de fadas, gnomos e anjos, por acaso? — perguntei sem conseguir deixar de rir quando ela cruzou os braços emburrada.

— Sem graça. Só porque eu gosto do tema, não quer dizer que acredito.

— Bem, infelizmente não tenho esse. O único livro que tenho sobre o assunto é "Drácula" de Bram Stoker.

— Já li.

Enquanto Bella voltava a andar pelo escritório a procura de um livro para ler, fui até o aparelho de som e conectei um pen drive de músicas clássicas, deixando as músicas tocarem em ordem aleatória. O som da "Marcha dos Sacerdotes" de Mozart encheu a sala enquanto eu ia até a minha cadeira, pegando o livro que tinha começado a ler a duas semanas, na minha última folga dupla, e que não tinha conseguido acabar.

— Tenho certeza que você não vai ficar muito confortável se passar o resto da manhã aí — Bella comentou, vindo em minha direção, já com um livro nas mãos. — Vem para cá — ela chamou, me puxando pela mão, e eu deixei que ela me levasse até uma das poltronas de tecido claro, onde me fez sentar, sentando à minha frente, numa poltrona idêntica. — Vai ficar mais à vontade aqui.

Mas eu duvidava que isso fosse acontecer com Bella sentada daquela forma, uma perna apoiada no braço da cadeira, enquanto a outra permanecia no chão, como ela tinha feito no dia anterior. E, apesar dela ter dito que aquilo eram shorts, eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça que era uma calcinha, e que estava completamente visível pela sua posição. E mesmo quando ela embarcou na leitura, foi muito difícil me concentrar no meu próprio livro.

— Argh! Que livro chato! — Bella reclamou, quase duas horas depois, quando já estava acabando a minha leitura.

— Que livro é esse? — perguntei, colocando o marcador na página onde tinha parado, e fechei meu livro.

Mas Bella, ao invés de simplesmente responder a minha pergunta, levantou e veio até mim, me surpreendendo ao sentar no meu colo, colocando o seu livro em frente ao meu rosto, tão perto que tive que recuar para conseguir ler o título.

— Por que você comprou essa merda? — ela perguntou irritada.

— "A menina que roubava livros" não é um livro ruim, Bella. Apenas é algo que se deve ler com calma.

— É chato.

— É complexo — retruquei.

— Não vou mais ler essa bosta. O que você está lendo? — ela perguntou, já puxando o meu livro da minha mão. — "Bel Ami" — ela leu o título em voz alta. — É bom?

— Sim. Muito. Já tinha lido há muito tempo, quando estava na faculdade, mas resolvi reler para lembrar algumas coisas.

Bella parou de folhear o livro e me encarou com um sorriso.

— Na faculdade — ela repetiu como se testasse aquelas palavras. — É tão estranho você já ter feito faculdade.

— Eu tenho trinta e seis anos, Bella. Já fiz muito mais do que apenas faculdade.

— Você teve um filho.

— Entre outras coisas.

— Aposto que sabe muitas coisas sobre quase tudo.

— Não sei nem um terço do que gostaria.

— É agora que você começa a filosofar aquelas coisas do tipo "conhecimento real é saber a extensão da própria ignorância"?

Um sorriso involuntário surgiu no meu rosto quando ouvi aquelas palavras.

— Há muito tempo não ouvia ninguém citar Confúcio fora de um ambiente acadêmico.

Mas Bella apenas deu de ombros.

— Eu queria já ter feito faculdade. Ser adulta. Parece ser legal.

— Tudo no seu tempo, Bella — aconselhei. — Não tem para quê ter pressa em fazer tudo isso. Viva sua juventude e aproveite-a ao máximo, porque, quando menos esperar, ela terá ido embora.

— Você se arrepende? — ela perguntou de repente.

— De quê?

— De ter casado cedo. De ter deixado sua juventude de lado para viver a vida de um homem adulto.

— Talvez agora, mas não na época — respondi, depois de pensar um pouco. — Eu amava Esme e parecia ser a coisa certa a fazer. O problema é que eu casei no mesmo ano que entrei para a Universidade. Então a vida de casado ficava sempre em segundo plano por causa dos meus estudos.

— E depois Edward nasceu.

— Sim.

— E toda sua juventude foi embora.

— De certa forma. Por isso eu digo a você: aproveite. Não tente ser adulta quando você ainda não precisa disso. Se divirta, leve tudo na brincadeira, porque ainda não é hora de ser uma pessoa séria.

— Mas há coisas que só adultos podem fazer.

— Você já pode dirigir — lembrei.

— Mas não posso entrar em boates — ela retrucou. — Ou beber de forma legal. Ou fumar.

— E você quer fazer essas coisas?

— Fumar não. Tenho nojo disso. Mas beber, sim. E entrar numa boate. Parece legal ficar no meio de uma pista de dança ouvindo uma música que, de tão alta, dói nos ouvidos, mas que é simplesmente contagiante demais para alguém conseguir ficar parado.

Tirando o fato de que ela estava sentada no meu colo, eu me peguei apreciando aquela conversa. Falar com Bella podia ser bem fácil quando ela não estava tentando me deixar constrangido.

— Logo você poderá fazer isso.

— Só daqui a dois anos. A não ser que... — Ela se interrompeu de repente e me encarou com os olhos cheios de expectativas. — Nada. Deixa para lá.

— O que foi?

— Nada. Volte a sua leitura. Posso entrar um pouco na internet? — ela perguntou, apontando para o computador sobre a minha mesa de trabalho. — Queria verificar meus e-mails e ver se tem algum recado no twitter.

— Claro. Fique à vontade.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu, e então se inclinou na minha direção, dando um beijo no meu rosto como tinha feito na noite anterior, antes de levantar e ir para a minha mesa, ligando logo o computador.

O resto do dia passou de forma tranquila, com Bella praticamente o tempo todo no computador, parando apenas para almoçar, e depois, ao final do dia, quando disse que ia preparar o jantar para nós dois. Já tinha acabado o meu livro e começara outro que não estava me interessando tanto, mas ajudou a passar o tempo. Mas quando fiquei sozinho, interrompi a leitura para ligar para Edward.

De acordo com o que ele tinha falado, ele deveria voltar hoje, ou amanhã, no máximo. E precisava confirmar isso.

— _Oi, pai_ — ele cumprimentou assim que atendeu, depois de cinco toques. — _Como estão as coisas por aí?_

— Por favor, me diga que você está voltando — falei, ignorando sua pergunta.

— _Bem, eu..._

— Edward, sua namorada está aqui, sozinha, e eu vou voltar ao trabalho amanhã. Você tem que vir para casa — ordenei com a voz firme.

— _Não dá, pai. Rose está sozinha em casa e..._

— Rosalie não é sua namorada, Edward. E se você ainda quiser ter alguma coisa com a garota que está aqui, é bom voltar logo para casa.

— _Está me dizendo para escolher entre Bella e Rose? Porque é uma escolha bem fácil, sabe?_

— Desde quando você se tornou tão cafajeste? Eu não te ensinei essas coisas, Edward Cullen.

— _Não, pai. Você nunca me ensinou nada. Afinal, você nunca está presente, não é?_

Quando ouvi o ruído do outro lado da linha, sabia que a ligação tinha sido interrompida. Fiquei encarando o aparelho por alguns segundos, até que um movimento à porta atraiu minha atenção.

Bella estava ali parada, e pela sua cara, ela tinha ouvido a conversa.

— Ele não vai voltar, não é? — ela perguntou com a voz chorosa, entrando no escritório.

— Eu vou cortar a mesada dele e obrigá-lo a voltar.

— Não faz isso — ela pediu de cabeça baixa. — Se ele voltar quero que seja por algo mais que não a falta de dinheiro. Quero que ele volte por mim.

Encarando aquela figura miúda à minha frente, eu fiquei com ainda mais raiva do meu filho. Não só pelas suas palavras, mas pelo que ele estava fazendo à Bella.

— Vem aqui — chamei com a intenção de pegar suas mãos e tentar confortá-la, mas Bella foi além e sentou novamente no meu colo, repousando a cabeça no meu peito. Sem opção, abracei-a contra mim, acariciando seus cabelos castanhos e macios. — Ele pode ser meu filho, mas Edward não merece que você fique assim por ele, Bella. Eu não vou te enganar dizendo que acho que ele só está cuidando da prima, porque...

— Porque a verdade é que ele está fodendo aquela vagabunda.

— Não vou te repreender pelas palavras sujas dessa vez, mas apenas porque você tem todo direito de ficar assim.

— Eu odeio aquela loira azeda. Sempre odiei.

— Eu não a conheço muito bem, mas sei que ela foi o motivo de Edward terminar outro namoro. Não que esteja dizendo que ele vai terminar com você para ficar com ela, mas...

— Ele não precisa terminar comigo — ela me interrompeu enquanto eu tentava desfazer a besteira que tinha falado. — Vou só esperar para ficar frente a frente com ele e mandar ele para o inferno.

— Você faz mais que bem. Só sinto que as suas férias estejam sendo tão ruins.

— Até que não está tão ruim assim — ela falou, se afastando um pouco para me encarar. — Estou longe de casa, longe dos meus pais, numa casa linda, com um cara muito mais bonito ainda. Essas férias poderiam estar bem piores.

Sorri meio sem graça, levando uma mão aos cabelos e ela imitou meu gesto, mexendo nos seus cabelos também.

— Posso te pedir uma coisa? Duas, na verdade.

— Claro — concordei de pronto, afinal, ela ainda parecia triste e eu me sentia responsável por essa tristeza, já que meu filho era o culpado.

— Você se incomoda se eu ficar aqui pelas próximas duas semanas? — ela perguntou com o olhar esperançoso. — Foi o tempo que disse aos meus pais que ficaria aqui. Não quero que eles descubram que alguma coisa não está certa.

— Você pode ficar pelo tempo que quiser. Mas sabe que trabalho durante o dia e às vezes à noite, não é? Não vou poder te fazer companhia.

— Não tem problema. Não sou muito de sair, de qualquer forma. E tem tantos livros aqui, que essas semanas vão passar voando.

— Tudo bem. Você pode ficar. Qual é o outro pedido? — perguntei e ela franziu o cenho.

— Outro pedido? — ela perguntou confusa, mas então lembrou. — Ah! Dança comigo?

— Como?

— Essa noite, depois do jantar. Dança comigo?

— Dançar?

— É. A casa aqui é bem afastada. Não tem vizinhos por perto. Podemos colocar o som bem alto e fingir que estamos em uma boate. Topa?

E é claro que, quando ela me encarou com aqueles olhos castanhos brilhando de expectativa, eu simplesmente não conseguir dizer não, embora eu tivesse a leve impressão de que aquilo seria um erro.

Depois de jantarmos — um delicioso prato de macarrão com camarão e cogumelos que Bella preparou — cada um foi para o seu quarto tomar um banho e eu resolvi não colocar o pijama ainda, já que iria "sair para dançar" com Bella, optando por calça jeans e uma camisa azul básica.

Quando cheguei à sala, Bella já estava lá me esperando com um iPod na mão, escondendo a outra mão às costas, usando um vestido que era quase da cor da sua pele, de tecido leve, e mais nada. Descalça como eu estava ela sorria para mim.

— Posso te pedir outra coisa? — ela perguntou, mais uma vez me encarando com aquele olhar esperançoso.

— O quê?

Como resposta, ela apenas mostrou o que escondia às costas: uma garrafa aberta de "Luce Della Vite", vinho tinto que tinha comprado na minha viagem à Toscana, e que tomava gradativamente durante o jantar, a cerca de uma semana.

— Sei que não posso beber, mas boate sem álcool não é a mesma coisa.

— Tudo bem — concordei por fim, depois de pensar um pouco. — Mas só um pouco. E não dessa — acrescentei, tirando a garrafa da sua mão e me dirigi ao bar de onde ela tinha tirado o vinho, devolvendo-o à pequena adega. — Melhor esse — falei, pegando uma garrafa fechada de um "Bernard Magrez" que também tinha comprado na Itália.

— Por quê? Esse é mais fraco? — ela perguntou, tirando a garrafa da minha mão.

— Não. É a mesma coisa. Mas esse está pronto para beber. O outro ainda não está.

— Mas está aberto.

— Porque eu sou apressado e não quis esperar os quinze anos para provar. Me arrependi, mas agora tenho que terminar a garrafa. — Peguei duas taças dentro do armário com uma das mãos e peguei a mão de Bella com a outra.

— Para onde estamos indo? — ela perguntou curiosa, enquanto eu a conduzia pelo corredor ao lado da escada.

— Para um lugar com mais espaço para dançar.

Logo chegamos à minha academia que tinha montado naquela casa logo que me mudei, e deixei Bella percorrer o ambiente como tinha feito no meu escritório-biblioteca, analisando cada detalhe.

— Gostei daqui — ela comentou com um sorriso, ficando de frente para mim.

— E tem mais espaço. Além de o som daqui ser melhor — acrescentei, apontando para o aparelho, indicando que ela poderia ir até ele e conectar seu iPod.

**Música: Black Eyed Peas — The Time **

Enquanto ela escolhia a música, coloquei as taças em cima da mesinha ao seu lado, que ficava debaixo da televisão, e abri a garrafa, despejando o conteúdo nas duas taças.

— Uma para mim? — Bella perguntou, pegando a taça que eu lhe estendia. — Seria legal se pudéssemos deixar a iluminação mais de boate, não acha?

— Bem, não tenho canhões de luzes, mas acho que dá para fazer alguma coisa. — Me afastei dela e fui até o interruptor que ficava ao lado da porta, apagando as luzes do teto, deixando apenas as laterais acesas, de forma que o ambiente ficou com a iluminação indireta e suave. — Melhor agora?

— Bem melhor. — O som de uma música agitada que eu conhecia, mas com a batida diferente, invadiu o ambiente e Bella me chamou pelo indicador, começando a rebolar ao ritmo. — Estou gostando dessa boate.

Sorri enquanto me aproximava, começando a beber do meu vinho e ela fez o mesmo, levando sua taça aos lábios.

Eu não sabia bem como dançar aquele ritmo, mas acabei me deixando levar, acompanhando os movimentos dela. Estávamos frente a frente agora, dançando juntos, mas sem nenhum contato físico, apenas seguindo as batidas da música e curtindo o momento. Bella ria o tempo todo, parecendo se divertir muito.

Algumas músicas depois, a garrafa de vinho estava quase vazia, e o volume agora estava tão alto que era quase impossível manter alguma conversa. Bella dançava por todo ambiente, correndo, subindo nos equipamentos e pulando para o chão, fazendo seu vestido subir até a sua cintura, expondo sua calcinha minúscula. E eu já tinha visto tantas vezes aquela calcinha, de perto e de longe, que já começava a decorar todos os detalhes da renda.

— Acabou o vinho — Bella avisou com um sorriso, derramando o resto do líquido na taça que estendeu para mim e apontou para a sua taça vazia.

— Chega por hoje, mocinha. Você já bebeu demais.

A expressão de Bella me fez rir quando ela começou a fingir que iria chorar.

— Por favor. Só mais um pouco — ela pediu ainda com aquela expressão chorosa e se ajoelhou aos meus pés, colocando as suas mãos sobre os meus joelhos. Eu estava sentado na única cadeira que havia ali, ao lado do som, descansando um pouco. — E eu nem bebi tanto assim. Você bebeu bem mais do que eu. Mais da metade da garrafa.

Isso era pura verdade, mas apenas porque eu tinha ficado com medo de que Bella bebesse mais do que aguentava. Então, a cada uma taça dela, eu bebia duas. Resultado era que agora eu estava um tanto embriagado.

— Por favor, Carlisle — ela insistiu, deslizando um pouco as mãos para a minha coxa, e meu corpo inteiro se contraiu com seu movimento.

O fato era que eu — provavelmente por causa do excesso de bebida — estava começando a me alterar com o comportamento de Bella. Cada vez que ela se aproximava, seu perfume doce me fazia querer chegar mais perto para sentir mais do seu cheiro. E cada vez que ela pulava de algum lugar, ou simplesmente girava o corpo, fazendo seu vestido levantar, eu torcia para sua calcinha aparecer de novo.

— Tudo bem — concordei, levantando rapidamente, mas o fazendo apenas para me afastar dela e fazê-la parar de me tocar daquele jeito.

Saí quase correndo da academia, mas me recostei no corredor quando a tontura me dominou. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e antes de ir ao bar, passei na despensa, pegando algumas coisas para comer. Aproveitei para beber um copo de água na tentativa de diluir um pouco o álcool, e só então fui ao bar, demorando um pouco para escolher o vinho, porque não queria nada muito forte. O problema é que eu descobri que não tinha nenhum mais fraco do que o que já tínhamos bebido, então tive que levar um "Pinot Noir" que era apenas um pouco mais forte do que o outro.

**Música: Aretha Franklin — Ain't No Way **

Voltei para onde Bella estava, levando a garrafa e uma sacola com batata frita e alguns doces para minimizar o efeito da bebida, mas parei à porta quando a vi dançando sozinha no meio do cômodo, as mãos para o alto, embalada por uma música lenta e envolvente.

Bella parou quando me viu e sorriu timidamente, parecendo constrangida por ser flagrada daquela forma.

— Aretha Franklin. Estou impressionado — comentei, me aproximando um pouco.

— Dança comigo? — ela perguntou, estendendo uma mão na minha direção e eu, não sei o porquê, nem pensei duas vezes antes de aceitar.

Coloquei tudo que trazia em cima da mesinha baixa lateral e me aproximei mais dela, pegando sua mão e a puxei para mim. Sua mão livre imediatamente foi para o meu pescoço, seus dedos entrando nos meus cabelos, enquanto a minha envolvia sua cintura, dessa vez sendo eu a guiá-la nos movimentos. E quando eu fechei os olhos, me deixando embalar pela música, quase esqueci completamente o que aquela pequena nos meus braços representava.

Repousei as nossas mãos entrelaçadas sobre o meu peito, relaxando completamente, movimentando nossos corpos de um lado para o outro, mal saindo do lugar. Os movimentos eram leves e envolventes, numa dança suave. Segurando-a com firmeza pela cintura, fiz seu corpo inclinar um pouco para trás, guiando-a numa meia lua e então a trouxe de volta para mim, passando a girar com ela como se estivéssemos realmente num salão de dança. Quando paramos de girar, eu pude sentir sua respiração perto do meu pescoço. Ainda de olhos fechados, como se tentasse fugir da realidade, colei ainda mais nossos corpos, deixando uma perna entre as suas e movi meu quadril para baixo, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo, até que ela estava praticamente sentada sobre a minha coxa.

Esse movimento despertou algo em nós dois que eu não conseguia definir. Numa necessidade de senti-la mais, soltei sua mão que mantinha em meu peito e envolvi sua cintura com mais firmeza, dessa vez com as duas mãos. Bella imediatamente envolveu meu pescoço, também com as suas mãos, e eu repeti o movimento para baixo, outra vez e mais outra. Eu sentia meu corpo inteiro vibrando internamente, reagindo àquela sincronia de corpos, e em um momento de completa perda da razão, eu me imaginei deslizando as mãos por aquele corpo pequeno, sentido-a ainda mais do que já estava. Mas quando abri os olhos para analisar as suas reações, a realidade voltou a mim quando vi Bella à minha frente.

Por um instante tinha esquecido com quem estava. Tinha esquecido que a mulher nos meus braços não era exatamente uma mulher, mas uma garota. Uma garota que ainda era namorada do meu filho, com apenas dezesseis anos.

Resistindo à vontade de me afastar dela de súbito, continuei a dança por mais um curto tempo, nem um pouco ousado dessa vez e beijei sua testa antes de me afastar, lhe dando logo as costas quando me dei conta de que um volume começava a se formar na minha calça.

Servi duas taças de vinho, deixando a sua em cima da mesa enquanto ia com a minha para a cadeira, voltando a sentar.

Mesmo sem olhar diretamente para ela, eu vi quando Bella andou até a mesinha e pegou sua taça, pegando também o pacote de batatas fritas. Em seguida ela foi até o aparelho onde eu levantava peso e sentou, colocando sua taça de lado para começar a comer.

Eu deveria fazer o mesmo também e comer alguma coisa, mas não tinha coragem de me aproximar dela agora. Assim, fiquei ali até que minha taça estivesse vazia, mas tudo que fiz foi levantar para tornar a enchê-la, voltando a sentar em seguida.

**Música: Natalie Imbruglia — Wrong Impression**

Estava na metade da segunda taça quando Bella levantou, deixando sua bebida e comida em cima do aparelho, pulando como antes.

— Adoro essa música! — ela vibrou, começando a se movimentar alegremente por todo espaço, girando, pulando, acompanhando a letra num tom quase tão alto quanto o da própria cantora.

_Didn't want to leave you with the wrong impression_

Não quis deixar você com a impressão errada

_Didn't want to leave you with my last confession (yeah) _

Não quis deixar você com a minha última confissão

_Of love_

De amor

_Wasn't trying to pull you in the wrong direction _

Não estava tentando te puxar na direção errada

_All I wanna do is try and make a connection (yeah) _

Tudo que eu quero é tentar fazer uma conexão

_Of love _

De amor

Então ela parou de girar, mas continuou dançando levemente, seus olhos presos nos meus, quando eu me via impossibilitado de parar de observá-la.

_Falling out, falling out _

Caindo, Caindo

_Have you ever wondered _

Você já se perguntou

_If this was ever more than a crazy idea _

Se isso foi mais do que uma ideia maluca

_Falling out, falling out _

Caindo, caindo

_Have you ever wondered _

Você já se perguntou

_What we could've been, if you'd only let me in _

O que a gente poderia ter sido, se você só deixasse eu me aproximar

Apenas quando Bella voltou a dançar, passando a me ignorar, eu consegui voltar a respirar, mas ainda era incapaz de parar de olhar para seu pequeno corpo dançando de um lado para o outro. Não tinha mais como negar que eu estava totalmente atraído por ela. E fosse isso ou não o efeito da grande quantidade de álcool que já tinha bebido, eu queria demais levantar e ir até ela para fazer tudo que ela estava querendo que eu fizesse.

Eu já não tentava mais fazer de conta que Bella não estava me paquerando, porque isso estava óbvio demais. E a cada taça de vinho que eu bebia, mais eu achava isso aceitável.

Bella continuou dançando por mais umas três músicas, até que, cansada, sentou no chão de frente para mim, mas um pouco distante, sua segunda taça de vinho quase intocada ao seu lado. Na sua mão, um pirulito tentava ser libertado do plástico que o envolvia, mas ela parecia ter tanto trabalho naquela simples ação, que me fazia rir, vendo o vinco de concentração na sua testa.

— Precisa de ajuda? — perguntei, ainda rindo com aquela cena.

— Essa coisa está de implicância comigo — ela reclamou, forçando ainda mais a embalagem, quase rasgando. — Virou pessoal agora.

E com um puxão mais forte, ela conseguiu rasgar o plástico, colocando o pirulito na boca com um sorriso triunfante.

**Música: Rihanna — S&M **

Mais uma vez eu me vi incapaz de desviar o olhar dos seus movimentos, dessa vez concentrado especificamente na sua boca e no pirulito que brincava entre seus lábios. Não demorou para minha mente se povoar de ideias nada inocentes, e um calor se concentrou entre minhas pernas, fazendo uma nova ereção deixar a calça jeans um tanto desconfortável.

Quando dei por mim já estava arfando, imaginando aquela boca em outro lugar, e levei uma mão aos cabelos, puxando um pouco os fios para tentar trazer de volta um pouco de sanidade. Mas quando Bella ajoelhou sobre o chão acarpetado, mantendo o pirulito na boca, e começou a engatinhar na minha direção, eu tive certeza de que a sanidade era algo que não me pertencia mais.

Quanto mais ela se aproximava, com mais dificuldade eu respirava. E quando ela chegou aos meus pés e apoiou as mãos nos meus joelhos novamente, eu parei completamente de respirar.

Seu corpo ergueu sobre os joelhos, deixando seu rosto quase na altura do meu, e então ela subiu mais as mãos, até parar com elas na metade da minha coxa. Eu nem tentava esconder minha ereção, porque sabia que seria tempo perdido.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, sem dizer nada, até que eu levei minha mão à sua boca, tirando o pirulito de lá. Observei, como se estivesse hipnotizado, sua língua deslizando sobre seus lábios, provando o sabor doce, e eu fiquei muito tentado a fazer o mesmo, louco para sentir aquele gosto.

"Ela é só uma criança", eu repetia a todo instante na minha mente. "É só uma criança." Mas nem esse pensamento me impediu de levar o pirulito de volta à sua boca, que se abriu para recebê-lo, formando um pequeno "o" com seus lábios. E novamente eu tirei o doce, apenas para voltar a colocá-lo, lentamente, analisando cada pequeno movimento como um físico analisa uma fórmula complexa.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes repeti esse entra e sai, e só parei quando Bella se recusou a abrir a boca novamente, deixando o pirulito dentro dela, e eu me contentei em fazer movimentos giratórios lentos. Meu membro doía dentro da minha calça, tão apertado que estava, e eu fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, formando na minha mente a imagem daquela boca ao redor dele.

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos, Bella estava a apenas alguns centímetros de mim e eu quase recuei com a surpresa de vê-la tão perto. Mas antes que eu pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, ela abriu a boca, libertando o doce, e se inclinou mais ainda na minha direção, cobrindo meus lábios com os seus.

Foi um beijo rápido, suave, apesar da força com que ela pressionava seus lábios nos meus, e eu sequer tive tempo de corresponder ou me afastar — não sei bem o que eu queria fazer —, antes que ela levantasse, usando meus joelhos como apoio.

— Boa noite, Dr. Cullen — ela falou com um sorriso, logo me dando as costas e saiu quase correndo, me deixando sozinho ali com o seu pirulito ainda em minhas mãos.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei encarando aquele doce, mas eu sabia que agora nunca mais conseguiria olhar para outro pirulito sem pensar em coisas nada inocentes.

— Só uma criança — repeti em voz alta. — Uma criança que me deixou nesse estado — continuei olhando para o volume no meu quadril, que continuava firme, mesmo já fazendo um bom tempo que estava ali sozinho —, mas é só uma criança.

Virei o resto do vinho da minha taça de uma vez só, sentindo o líquido queimando na minha garganta.

A minha vontade era ficar ali secando aquela segunda garrafa, mas uma rápida olhada no relógio digital da parede me fez desistir. Já passava das duas da manhã e eu iria trabalhar no começo da tarde. E bêbado do jeito que estava, precisaria de algumas horas a mais de sono para me recuperar.

Desliguei o som, deixando para arrumar tudo quando acordasse, e subi as escadas para ir para o meu quarto. Mas quando passei em frente ao quarto de Bella, a porta entreaberta atraiu minha atenção como mel atrai abelhas, e quando dei por mim já estava entrando.

Alguém poderia ter definido aquela cena como um anjo em seu estado de sono profundo. Bella estava deitada de bruços, seu rosto sereno, seus cabelos castanhos espalhados sobre o travesseiro, realmente parecendo um anjo. E eu realmente teria ficado tocado pela sua expressão tão infantil se seu vestido não estivesse amontoado na sua cintura, deixando sua calcinha completamente exposta com suas nádegas mal cobertas pela peça pequena.

A ereção que estava começando a me deixar em paz, voltou com força total e eu levei uma mão àquele ponto, na tentativa de fazer meu membro parar de crescer daquele jeito. Mas é claro que essa era a tentativa de um bêbado de impedir o inevitável, e o movimento só fez tudo piorar, com a pressão recebida.

Antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, minha mão já deslizava sobre ele, acariciando, confortando-o como se tentasse dizer que estava tudo bem, que não era culpa dele reagir daquela forma.

A culpa era daquela garota que dormia tranquilamente como uma pequena tentação, revelando tanto do seu corpo depois do que fizera lá embaixo. A culpa era de Isabella por tentar um bêbado. E um bêbado nunca sabe bem o que faz.

Lentamente fui me aproximando mais da cama e me ajoelhei ao seu lado, nunca deixando de me tocar por cima da calça. Em algum ponto da minha mente, eu sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas, no momento, o desejo estava falando mais alto, como um grito em dueto com o álcool. E apesar de tentar fingir que só queria colocar seu vestido de volta ao lugar, sabia que aquilo era pura mentira. Tanto que, quando estendi minha mão livre, ela passou longe do vestido, indo direto para renda da calcinha, contornando o tecido fino com a ponta dos dedos.

Mesmo com a pouca iluminação que entrava pela porta aberta, eu podia ver sua pele arrepiando ao meu toque. Lancei um rápido olhar para o seu rosto, me certificando de que ela estava dormindo, e logo voltei a tocá-la, com um pouco mais de ousadia dessa vez, deslizando minha mão por uma nádega e depois pela outra, querendo descer mais para sentir se ela estaria úmida entre as pernas.

Mas quando ela murmurou algo no sono, eu parei o que estava fazendo, tirando minha mão. Sabia que deveria sair agora antes que ela acordasse e me pegasse ali dentro como um velho tarado e pervertido, mas não consegui. Esperei até ter certeza de que ela estava dormindo mesmo e voltei a tocá-la, agora me atrevendo um pouco mais.

Desci com os dedos acompanhando o caminho do elástico até onde ele se perdia entre as suas pernas, congelando no lugar quando ela se mexeu um pouco. Meu olhar caiu sobre o seu rosto, encontrando-a ainda em sono profundo, e logo voltei à atenção ao que eu fazia, abrindo um sorriso ao perceber que seu pequeno movimento tinha feito suas pernas abrirem um pouco. Tinha sido apenas um pouco mesmo, mas o suficiente para que meu dedo pudesse deslizar entre elas, sentindo o calor da sua intimidade.

Não havia mais certo ou errado ali. Tudo que havia era a loucura da minha mente e o desejo do meu corpo.

E quando senti a umidade ensopando sua calcinha minúscula, a vontade que eu tinha era possuir aquele corpo ali mesmo, naquele instante. Até cheguei a abrir a calça, finalmente libertando meu membro, mas continuei ajoelhado ao seu lado, naquele momento achando melhor olhar do que fazer.

Meu dedo continuava deslizando sobre seu sexo, sentindo-o cada vez mais úmido, enquanto minha mão se mantinha em movimento ao redor do meu membro, indo cada vez mais rápido.

Como se não houvesse mais limites para mim, eu infiltrei meu dedo pela lateral da sua calcinha, tocando-a agora diretamente, indo à procura do seu ponto mais sensível. Quando ela estremeceu sobre a cama, eu sabia que tinha achado o ponto certo e apenas lancei um rápido olhar para seu rosto, ainda encontrando-a dormindo. Comecei a masturbá-la devagar, enquanto, em contraste, minha mão se movia com vigor ao redor do meu membro e não demorei a começar a sentir o orgasmo se aproximando.

Num movimento louco e impensado, eu me ergui um pouco, parando de tocá-la para puxar sua calcinha um pouco para baixo, revelando completamente sua bunda empinada e rosada. Segurando a peça daquela forma, inclinei meu corpo na sua direção e me deixei explodir, apontando meu membro para ela, sujando suas nádegas com meu líquido.

Soltei o ar que nem percebi estar prendendo, sentindo os últimos espasmos contraindo meu corpo, e me deixei cair no chão novamente, ficando ajoelhado ao lado da cama.

Aos poucos a razão foi voltando, mas apenas o suficiente para me fazer tirar a camisa para limpá-la, colocando sua calcinha de volta ao lugar. Mas a razão que me faria perceber que o que eu tinha feito foi muito mais que errado e sujo, só voltaria no dia seguinte, horas depois de eu ir para o meu quarto com passos trôpegos, mal me recordando de como tinha conseguido chegar à minha cama antes de cair no sono mais profundo que tinha experimentado em meses.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

** CAPÍTULO 4 **

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, Bianca já tinha chegado. O cheiro de café fresco foi o que me despertou e eu vi uma xícara do líquido ainda fumegante na mesinha ao lado da minha cama.

— Santa Bianca — murmurei, me esticando para pegar a xícara, sentindo uma pontada na minha cabeça.

Enquanto sorvia a bebida devagar, recostado na cabeceira da cama, as lembranças da noite anterior foram voltando à minha mente e a vontade que eu tinha era abrir um buraco no chão e me enterrar nele. Não me lembrava de antes já ter feito uma coisa tão errada assim. Mesmo Bella dando em cima de mim descaradamente, o que eu tinha feito era abuso. Ela estava dormindo o tempo todo e eu...

— Céus! O que eu fiz? — resmunguei, repousando a xícara já vazia de volta à mesinha e enterrei meu rosto entre as mãos.

Eu sabia que não teria mais coragem de encarar Bella depois disso. Precisava comprar uma passagem para Phoenix e obrigá-la a voltar para casa o quanto antes. Ainda hoje se fosse possível.

Ignorando a dor que fazia minha cabeça latejar, tomei um banho um pouco demorado e desci já pronto para o trabalho, mesmo ainda faltando quatro horas para iniciar o meu turno. Mas a última coisa que queria agora era estar em casa quando ela acordasse.

— Bom dia, Dr. Cullen — Bianca cumprimentou enquanto eu descia as escadas com a maleta na mão. — Já vai para o hospital?

— Sim. Preciso resolver algumas coisas por lá.

— Não quer comer alguma coisa? Faço algo rápido para o senhor.

— Não, obrigado, Bianca. Preciso ir agora. E obrigado pelo café.

Talvez percebendo o meu humor, ela não me acompanhou até a garagem como sempre fazia, e me desejou um bom dia de trabalho ainda parada ao lado da escada com as duas garrafas de vinho da mão. Quando percebi esse detalhe, me senti corar como um adolescente, ainda mais envergonhado pelas coisas que tinha feito e andei apressado até a garagem, entrando logo no carro.

Comi alguma coisa em uma das lanchonetes de Forks, perto do hospital e fui direto para o trabalho. Não foi surpresa para ninguém me ver chegando mais cedo que o horário marcado, porque eu fazia isso o tempo todo, chegando antes do meu turno quando estava sem fazer nada em casa. Dispensei o Dr. Cook, avisando que ia assumir o turno agora e ele foi feliz para casa, descansar e ficar com a família.

Por volta das três da tarde, terminada a reunião com os diretores do hospital e a segunda ronda do dia pela emergência, eu parei na minha sala para descansar um pouco e organizar as ideias. Sabia que precisava mandar Bella de volta para casa, mas antes tinha que falar com os pais dela para explicar a situação. E para isso teria que ligar para Edward para pedir o número deles.

Levou quase quinze minutos para que ele atendesse a ligação, depois de eu muito insistir.

— _O que é?_ — ele perguntou com a voz irritada, quase gritando.

— Veja lá como fala comigo, rapaz — repreendi, me sentindo ainda mais irritado com ele.

— _Ah, desculpa, pai. Não sabia que era o senhor. Não reconheci o número _— ele falou, mais calmo agora.

— Estou ligando do hospital. De qualquer forma, não posso demorar. Estou ligando apenas para pedir o número do telefone dos pais de Isabella.

— _Para quê? _— ele perguntou desconfiado.

— Preciso falar com eles.

— _Sobre o quê?_

— Não é da sua conta.

— _É claro que é. Bella é minha namorada _— ele argumentou. — _Se o senhor está querendo falar para os pais dela o que eu fiz, eu..._

— Edward, eu tenho mais a fazer do que perder meu tempo fofocando. Preciso do número deles e você vai me dar se não quiser que eu corte a sua mesada.

— _Quero ver até quando o senhor vai me ameaçar com isso. _

— Até você colocar algum juízo nessa cabeça. Diga-me o número, Edward — repeti firme, e ele não teve escolha.

Mas quando eu encerrei a ligação e disquei o número que ele me passara, planejando falar apenas que Bella estava sentindo falta de casa, foi a secretária eletrônica que atendeu.

"_Olá! Você ligou para a residência dos Swan",_ a voz de Bella dizia, e em seguida uma interrupção, para outra voz, masculina dessa vez, se fazer ouvir. "_Bella está em Forks, e Charlie e Renée estão em Cancun. Se for urgente, não vamos poder ajudar. Se for besteira, desligue. Se quiser deixar recado, é só falar depois do 'bip'."_

Encerrei a ligação antes do sinal se completar e me recostei na poltrona de couro, suspirando.

Não podia mandar Bella para casa para ela ficar sozinha. Por mais que quisesse ela longe, não seria capaz de fazer isso agora. A única coisa que podia fazer era evitá-la ao máximo. Assim, fiquei no hospital até quase meia noite, já passando dessa hora quando cheguei em casa, por ter dirigido bem devagar por todo caminho.

Todas as luzes estavam apagadas quando entrei em casa, e subi os degraus em silêncio, indo direto para o meu quarto.

No meio da noite, acordei com a impressão de que tinha alguém no meu quarto, mas quando liguei o abajur, não havia nada. Olhei rapidamente para o relógio, vendo que ainda eram duas da manhã e voltei a dormir em seguida, acordando apenas às sete, me arrumando rápido para iniciar o turno às oito. Mais uma vez recusei o café da manhã que Bianca ofereceu.

Sabia que hoje teria que inventar alguma coisa diferente para evitar Bella, porque meu turno encerraria às dezessete horas e se ficasse mais do que isso, o diretor do hospital provavelmente me daria advertência por trabalhar mais do que o meu corpo aguenta. É claro que ele sabia que eu conseguiria trabalhar muito mais do que aquelas nove horas, mas para evitar discussões, decidi que iria embora no horário certo e depois procuraria algo para fazer pela cidade. Talvez até fosse à Port Angeles passar o tempo.

Na hora do almoço, sentei com duas enfermeiras e com a Dra. Jones, uma médica do setor de neurologia que nunca escondeu ter algum interesse em mim. Ela me olhava como se eu fosse um prato de comida muito saboroso e não parava de lançar sorrisos sensuais na minha direção, pegando no meu braço sempre que encontrava uma oportunidade.

Até pensei em convidá-la para ir comigo à Port Angeles mais tarde, onde jantaríamos e depois... quem sabe? Estava mesmo precisando sair com alguém. Alguém da minha idade, de preferência. Alguém que me fizesse esquecer aquela pequena tentação na minha casa.

Mas nem mesmo cheguei a tentar formular a pergunta. Sabia que não iria conseguir me concentrar em ninguém agora. Tanto que mal ouvia o que aquela mulher estava falando. E quando meu nome soou no alto falante, pedindo que eu comparecesse ao setor de radiografia, eu saí da lanchonete do hospital, mais que agradecido por aquela interrupção.

No meu horário de descanso, fui à minha sala e liguei para casa para perguntar a Bianca se estava tudo bem por lá, torcendo para Bella não atender.

— _Residência do Dr. Cullen, boa tarde._

A voz de Bianca me fez relaxar.

— Bianca, sou eu.

— _Olá, Dr. Cullen. Como vai? _—ela cumprimentou com a voz alegre.

— Bem. Estou ligando para saber como estão as coisas por aí.

— _Tudo normal. Bella está no seu escritório lendo um livro. Passou o dia lá._

— Ah... Bem, não deve ser muito fácil para ela passar o dia trancada aí sem nada para fazer. Acha que devo mandá-la de volta para casa?

Eu já tinha decidido desde ontem que não faria isso, mas precisava da opinião de Bianca. Ou ao menos um empurrão para me fazer mudar de ideia.

— _Não acho que o senhor deveria fazer isso. Pelo que Bella me falou, Rosalie não mora longe da casa dela e a última coisa que ela quer agora é ver Edward com a prima._

Isso foi mais que um empurrão para me fazer ter certeza de que não poderia mandá-la para Phoenix.

— Tem razão. É melhor ela ficar. — Por mais que eu tivesse medo do que isso poderia resultar.

— _Ah, Dr. Cullen, o senhor poderia trazer pimenta caiena, páprica e garam masala? Bella disse que adora comida indiana e queria fazer um jantar especial hoje. Se der, é claro. Se o senhor não for sair tarde do hospital._

— Ah, eu... Eu estava pensando em... — Mas não consegui dizer que meu plano era ir para Port Angeles. Sabia que não poderia fugir por muito tempo. Não dava para simplesmente abandonar minha casa por medo de enfrentar Bella. E além do mais, ela nem sabia o que eu tinha feito. Estava fugindo apenas por vergonha. — Tudo bem. Onde compro isso?

Depois de me dar as orientações para ir ao armazém de especiarias que ficava perto da divisa da reserva Quileute, anotei os ingredientes para não esquecer e abri a minha pasta para guardar o papel com as informações. Foi então que um pequeno papel amarelado dobrado sobre meus documentos chamou minha atenção.

Era uma folha rasgada do livro de poemas eróticos.

"_Ela estava deitada serenamente no crepúsculo_

_O suor da paixão passou_

_Vaporizado e não mais_

_Seu cabelo desgrenhado, imagens de um rosto tranquilo_

_O brilho vermelho das bochechas ainda visíveis_

_Seus olhos em repouso, a boca ligeiramente aberta_

_Seus lábios ainda húmidos, sua pele pálida e suave_

_Nenhuma dica resta do que passou_

_As contorções do orgasmo que foram gravadas em seu rosto inocente_

_Hesitante não mais, mas deve voltar em breve_

_Ela se encontra abaixo de uma folha de seda_

_Esticada com mais força nos seios_

_Mostrando-os em relevo acentuado_

_O ar fresco da janela aberta desperta os mamilos_

_Que se mantêm através da seda_

_Ela murmura em seu sono e se contorce em uníssono_

_Como sua excitação continua em outro lugar_

_Se seu namorado não retornar_

_Sua satisfação será em sua própria mão."_

Se aquele poema não fosse o bastante para me deixar completamente paralisado, a letra rabiscada logo abaixo teria ajudado.

"_Meus dedos estão enrugados de tanto que já os usei na tentativa de compensar o que você não concluiu."_

Eu nunca tinha visto a letra de Bella, mas não precisava ser um gênio para saber quem tinha colocado aquilo ali dentro. E, apesar de completamente estupefato por saber que ela tinha estado acordada o tempo todo e me deixado fazer aquelas coisas, exatamente essa mesma constatação me deixou mais excitado do que deveria. Excitado demais para conseguir voltar ao trabalho.

Levei quase quinze minutos para voltar ao normal e me obriguei a não pensar naquilo pelo resto da tarde, querendo bater minha cabeça na parede por já ter confirmado a Bianca que iria para casa no horário normal.

Assim, sem opção, saí do hospital ao final do meu turno e dirigi até o armazém para comprar o que ela tinha pedido, chegando em casa por volta das dezoito horas.

Para minha sorte, Bella não estava à vista quando entrei e fui direto para a cozinha deixar os ingredientes com Bianca que já se ocupava na preparação do jantar. Subi as escadas em seguida, e fui para o meu quarto tomar um banho antes do jantar, demorando mais que o normal enquanto tentava me preparar para encarar o meu maior pecado.

Quem diria que eu, aos trinta e seis anos, ficaria com medo de uma garota de dezesseis.

Vesti calças jeans e um casaco de lã porque a noite estava mais fria, apesar do aquecimento interno da casa, e desci as escadas, alerta para qualquer som que me fizesse perceber que Bella estava por perto. Mas quando estava me dirigindo para a sala de jantar, ouvi a voz dela conversando com Bianca dentro da cozinha. Já ia dar a volta para ir para o escritório me esconder um pouco, quando a porta de comunicação entre a cozinha e a sala de jantar abriu, e Bianca apareceu empurrando um carrinho de comida.

— Chegou na hora certa, Dr. Cullen. Já vou servir o jantar — ela anunciou com um sorriso. — Podem sentar.

A sua frase no plural se referia também a Bella que vinha logo atrás dela carregando uma bandeja com suco e copos. Seu olhar estava focado na bandeja em suas mãos, parecendo ter medo de derrubá-la de repente, e eu aproveitei aqueles segundos para observá-la uma pouco.

Ela vestia um macacão curto marrom e uma daquelas botas de tecido para se usar em casa para aquecer os pés, conferindo-lhe um ar meigo e inocente. Quem olhava assim, jamais poderia imaginar que ela seria capaz de colocar um poema erótico na pasta de alguém, ainda declarando abertamente que andava se masturbando com frequência.

Sentei no meu lugar enquanto Bianca terminava de arrumar a mesa e Bella logo sentou também ao meu lado, conversando com a outra animadamente.

— Isso está cheirando muito bem, Bi. Tenho certeza que está delicioso.

— Espero mesmo que esteja. Faz muito tempo que não cozinho comida indiana.

Nem eu tratava Bianca assim com tanta intimidade, apesar de conhecê-la há anos. Mas, ainda sem coragem para falar diretamente com Bella, guardei aquele comentário para mim.

— Jante conosco — Bella pediu quando ela já ia voltar para a cozinha.

— Ah, não, obrigada, Bella.

— Por favor, Bi. Você fez esse jantar especialmente para mim. Quero que jante comigo. Por favor.

Eu podia ver que a insistência de Bella estava deixando-a tocada e sabia que apenas a minha presença ali estava impedindo-a de aceitar, por respeito.

— Fique, Bianca — pedi. — Será ótimo.

Um sorriso se abriu no seu rosto e ela agradeceu, tirando logo o avental, sentando à frente de Bella, no meu lado direito.

Dizer que fui ignorado durante aquele jantar seria exagero, porque Bianca muitas vezes dirigiu a palavra a mim. Mas eu agradeci em ser deixado de lado, podendo comer tranquilamente sem me preocupar se Bella falaria ou faria algo para me deixar pior do que já estava. E ao final do jantar, recusei a sobremesa e fui direto para o escritório pesquisar um pouco na Internet sobre uma virose que estava ameaçando se firmar na cidade.

Cerca de meia hora depois a porta abriu e eu congelei diante do computador ao ver Bella entrando com uma taça e uma garrafa de vinho na mão.

— Bianca disse que você costuma beber uma taça durante o jantar, mas hoje você só bebeu suco, então trouxe isso — ela falou com um sorriso, erguendo a garrafa de "Dulce Della Vite" pela metade.

— Obrigado — agradeci num tom baixo, observando-a colocar a taça sobre a minha mesa e me servir, pensando no que ela queria com aquilo.

Mas tudo que Bella fez a seguir foi me dar às costas e se retirou.

Ainda olhando para a porta fechada, estendi uma mão e peguei a taça de vinho, levando-a aos lábios distraidamente. O líquido queimou pela minha garganta, me relaxando de imediato, e eu voltei à atenção à tela do computador, continuando a pesquisa.

Já passava das dez da noite quando terminei de coletar as informações que precisava e mandei o e-mail para a diretoria do hospital, solicitando que eles encaminhassem o pedido da vacina o quanto antes para prevenir um surto na cidade.

Fui encher a minha taça novamente e só então percebi que a garrafa estava quase vazia.

Será que essa era a intenção de Bella ao trazer aquela garrafa? Será que era isso que ela queria? Deixar-me bêbado? Ou talvez eu estivesse ficando paranoico. Afinal, não foi ela quem encheu minha taça até quase secar a garrafa.

Mas a dúvida voltou à minha cabeça quando a porta abriu novamente logo em seguida e Bella entrou. E quando seu olhar caiu sobre a garrafa, um pequeno sorriso tentou se formar nos seus lábios, mas foi tão rápido que eu pensei ter imaginado.

— Trabalhando? — ela perguntou andando até parar ao meu lado, perto demais.

— Estava, mas acabei.

Seu olhar pousou na tela ainda aberta no fórum de debates técnicos sobre a virose e ela se inclinou um pouco à frente para tentar ler. Afastei-me um pouco para lhe dar espaço, mas Bella aproveitou essa deixa e sentou no meu colo, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, ficando com o rosto quase colado na tela.

Ao contrário dela que parecia completamente relaxada ali, eu estava totalmente paralisado, as mãos paradas no ar para evitar tocá-la sem querer.

— O que é isso? — ela perguntou, se voltando um pouco para me encarar sobre o ombro.

— Uma... Uma pesquisa que estava fazendo sobre uma virose nova que está surgindo — respondi, tendo que pigarrear para falar com firmeza.

— Corro algum risco?

— Por enquanto não. Está atingindo principalmente bebês e crianças.

— Ainda bem que eu não sou mais criança — ela comentou num tom tranquilo, suspirando, e então deixou seu corpo inclinar para trás, ficando completamente recostada ao meu corpo, sua cabeça repousando no meu ombro.

Prendi o ar, ficando ainda mais rígido quando suas mãos envolveram as minhas que ainda estavam paradas no ar para não tocá-la, e ela as puxou para frente, me fazendo envolver seu corpo.

— Bella, o que você está fazendo? — perguntei por entre os dentes, tentando puxar minhas mãos sem ser muito rude.

— Senti sua falta — ela murmurou em resposta, segurando minhas mãos com firmeza, me obrigando a deslizar pelo seu corpo até chegar às suas coxas expostas pelo macacão muito curto. Mas quando senti o calor da sua pele sob meus dedos, minha resistência se tornou quase nula e eu a deixei continuar guiando minhas mãos, sentindo-a arrepiar ao meu toque "forçado". — Senti muito a sua falta.

— Bella, pare com isso — pedi, novamente por entre os dentes, num tom baixo e já um tanto alterado.

Estava me esforçando ao máximo para não ficar excitado naquele momento, mas não estava sendo muito bem sucedido.

Com um novo suspiro, Bella soltou as minhas mãos e eu estava prestes a agradecer quando ela voltou a se inclinar para frente, apoiando novamente os braços na mesa, e o movimento fez com que sua bunda ficasse exatamente em cima do meu quadril. Num gesto rápido, segurei-a com força pela cintura, impedindo de se mover mais, mas quando tentei levantar para sair dali, suas nádegas voltaram a roçar no meu quadril, e o contato foi simplesmente bom demais.

— Bella — murmurei num tom que era muito parecido com um gemido.

Sua mão cobriu uma das minhas na sua cintura, enquanto a outra foi para a minha perna, deslizando seus dedos sobre o jeans da calça. Minha cabeça tombou sobre o seu ombro, como se um esgotamento tivesse tomado conta de mim e eu tivesse desistido de tudo. Tudo que consegui fazer foi apertar a sua mão que estava sobre a minha e deslizei a minha outra mão pelo seu quadril, chegando à sua coxa mais uma vez.

Mas antes que pudesse sentir mais da sua pele quente, Bella pulou do meu colo, saindo apressada do escritório como se tivesse algo muito importante a fazer.

Cheguei a pensar que ela tivesse se arrependido de tudo aquilo e achado que já tínhamos ido longe demais, mas quando vi um pequeno papel dobrado sobre a minha mesa, sabia que não era exatamente isso.

Era mais uma folha do livro de poemas.

"_O que você pensaria de mim se soubesse minha fantasia_

_De você ajoelhado atrás de mim?_

_O que você pensaria de mim se soubesse que minha fantasia_

_Era você me tocando e me dominando_

_Enquanto estava sentada no seu colo, me contorcendo?_

_Se você soubesse que minha fantasia_

_Era me despir no escritório_

_E ser penetrada em cara orifício_

_O que você pensaria de mim?_

_Se você soubesse que eu fantasio_

_Sobre sexo com você o tempo_

_Você olharia e sorriria para mim?"_

E, mais uma vez, uma nota com a sua letra vinha logo abaixo.

"_Prometo fingir que estou dormindo novamente. Mas só se você prometer que não haverá arrependimentos."_

E eu fui. Fiquei cerca de cinco minutos parado em frente ao seu quarto, decidindo se entrava ou não, mas acabei escolhendo a primeira opção e abri a porta lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Eu precisava encarar logo aquela situação e parar de me esconder como uma pessoa imatura que não sabe lidar com os problemas.

Parei um pouco ao lado da porta observando-a deitada na cama, quase igual à outra noite, com a diferença que dessa vez ela usava uma camisola rosa de algodão que quase mostrava suas nádegas, por ela estar deitada de bruços novamente. E eu poderia até pensar que ela estava dormindo se não fosse pela nota na página do poema que ainda estava na minha mão.

Aproximei-me mais e me ajoelhei ao seu lado como tinha feito da outra vez, mas agora ficando na altura do seu rosto e estendi uma mão para remover uma mecha que caía sobre seus olhos.

— Pode abrir os olhos, Bella. Não quero que você finja que está dormindo.

Levou ainda alguns segundos que eu esperei pacientemente, até que Bella abrisse os olhos, me observando com a expressão nada sonolenta.

— Você precisa parar de rasgar meu livro — repreendi com um sorriso, em tom de brincadeira, fazendo um pequeno sorriso surgir também nos seus lábios. Mas logo fiquei sério, respirando fundo antes de começar a falar. — Eu sei que o que eu fiz naquela noite não foi certo e sei também que eu estar bêbado não justifica minha atitude, Bella, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu te respeito muito e me arrepen...

— Não fala isso — ela pediu apressada, colocando um dedo sobre os meus lábios para me impedir de continuar falando. — Não fala que se arrepende.

— Foi errado — falei com firmeza, pegando sua mão na minha. — Eu me aproveitei de você.

— Eu não estava dormindo, Carlisle. Eu deixei.

— Você só tem dezesseis anos, Bella — retruquei. — Sou vinte anos mais velho que você. Isso é ilegal, além de sujo. E não vai acontecer de novo.

— Mas eu quero que aconteça. E não é ilegal. Eu pesquisei. Só seria considerado ilegal se eu tivesse menos de treze anos. Já passei disso há um tempo.

— Você pesquisou? — perguntei tomado de surpresa, esquecendo um pouco do foco.

Com um pequeno sorriso, ela sentou na cama, se ajustando de forma a me deixar entre as suas pernas, e eu me esforcei para não olhar para aquele ponto, porque eu sabia que sua calcinha estaria visível, já que sua camisola tinha subido bastante.

— Pesquisei — ela confirmou ainda sorrindo, levando as duas mãos aos meus cabelos, assanhando os fios como se aquilo a divertisse. — Estamos dentro da lei. Completamente.

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo suas mãos nos meus cabelos e no meu pescoço, mais uma vez me esforçando para não reagir exageradamente àqueles toques.

— Por que você está fazendo isso, Bella? — perguntei ainda de olhos fechados, me sentindo frustrado por ser tão fraco com ela.

Um riso brincalhão me fez abrir os olhos a tempo de vê-la se afastando, recuando pelo colchão até parar no meio da cama, ajoelhada sobre a colcha grossa.

— Você é tão bobo, Carlisle — ela falou ainda rindo e então se jogou no colchão, deitando relaxadamente com a cabeça nos travesseiros fofos. Franzi o cenho diante daquela atitude, entendendo menos ainda, mas quando meu olhar caiu sobre o ponto abaixo do seu quadril, qualquer pergunta ficou entalada na minha garganta.

Sua camisola tinha subido até a cintura agora, e se eu achava a outra calcinha pequena, essa era praticamente inexistente. Tudo que eu conseguia ver era um pequeno franzido bege que rodeava seu quadril, e um pequeno pedaço de tecido que sumia entre as suas nádegas.

— "Se quiser tentar, vá em frente. Não há outro sentimento como este. Ficará sozinho com os Deuses, e as noites serão quentes. Levará uma vida com um sorriso perfeito. É a única coisa que vale a pena."

Meu olhar desviou daquele ponto apenas enquanto Bella citava Bukowski, como sempre me surpreendendo. Mesmo num momento como esse, tentando me levar para o pecado, ela conseguia lembrar a frase certa para me fazer decidir.

"Se quiser tentar, vá em frente." E, céus, como eu queria.

Com um suspiro, eu levantei e sentei na ponta da cama, pensando alguns segundos antes de fazer o próximo movimento.

— Vem aqui — chamei, estendendo uma mão na sua direção e Bella prontamente atendeu, engatinhando um pouco pelo colchão até parar ao meu lado, colocando sua mão sobre a minha. Puxei-a lentamente até que ela estivesse no meu colo novamente, sentada de lado, e Bella não perdeu tempo, logo envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços. — Eu não vou negar, ok? _Eu quero_. Mas eu preciso de um tempo para lidar com isso. Pode não ser ilegal, mas você ainda é namorada do meu filho e é vinte anos mais nova do que eu.

— Preconceito, Carlisle? — ela perguntou num tom zombador, afastando um pouco o rosto para me encarar.

— Muito — admiti sem receios. — Nunca imaginei que um dia fosse ficar nesse estado com uma...

— Se me chamar de criança, eu juro que esqueço essa sua regra imbecil de não falar palavrão e mando você se foder.

— E ainda assim você falou palavrão.

— Foi apenas um alerta.

— Eu não entendo como alguém que gosta tanto de poesia pode ter a boca tão suja.

— Da mesma forma que um médico de trinta e seis anos pode ficar excitado só de ver alguém chupando um pirulito.

Um ruído que era um misto de frustração e gemido brotou da minha garganta e eu tombei minha cabeça mais uma vez sobre o seu ombro.

— Eu sou um depravado — constatei num resmungo. — Sou Humbert de Nabokov.

— Nesse caso, posso ser a sua Lolita? — ela perguntou com a voz muito próxima ao meu ouvido e eu ergui o rosto, encontrando o seu quase colado ao meu.

Num gesto rápido, como tinha feito depois da fatídica cena com o pirulito, Bella cobriu meus lábios num movimento firme. Mas dessa vez eu consegui reagir antes que ela conseguisse se afastar completamente e infiltrei uma mão na sua nuca, impedindo-a de ir a qualquer lugar, voltando logo a cobrir seus lábios com os meus.

O meu beijo, diferente do dela, não era apressado ou duro. Devagar, fui tocando seus lábios com os meus, provando seu gosto, sentindo a textura, sem pressa alguma. Segundos e minutos se passaram e eu continuava perdido naquela sensação, querendo aprofundar mais o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que estava adorando ficar apenas naquela brincadeira.

E mesmo não sentindo completamente o gosto da sua boca, aquele beijo me deixou sem fôlego.

Afastei-me um pouco em busca de ar, vendo que Bella fazia o mesmo.

— Não me ignora amanhã — ela pediu num tom baixo e ainda arfante. — Por favor, não me ignora como da outra vez.

— Não vou — assegurei. — Mas precisamos tomar cuidado, ok? Isso fica só entre nós. Ao menos por enquanto, até você terminar com Edward.

— E depois?

— Depois nós veremos. — Até porque, eu não fazia ideia do que o futuro reservava. — Agora vá dormir. Já está tarde — falei, fazendo menção de colocá-la de volta na cama, mas Bella pulou do meu colo antes que eu pudesse fazer algo. Logo em seguida ela voltou para ele, dessa vez se ajoelhando nas minhas coxas, e eu a segurei pela cintura para evitar que ela caísse.

— Posso dormir no seu quarto? — ela perguntou com um sorriso, sentada sobre os calcanhares.

— Vamos com calma, Bella.

— Só dormir, Carlisle.

— Melhor não. Não quero que Bianca saiba, e ela acorda cedo.

— Ela é de confiança.

— Eu sei que é, Bella, mas eu ainda não me sinto à vontade com isso. Falei que preciso de um tempo.

— Tudo bem — ela concordou com um suspiro, e então abriu as penas, ficando sentada sobre as minhas coxas, de frente para mim. Com um movimento ágil, ela conseguiu envolver minha cintura com suas pernas, fazendo o mesmo com suas mãos ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxou para um novo beijo.

Retribuí sem precisar pensar e deixei que ela se aproximasse mais, colando completamente nossos corpos. Jogando para trás qualquer receio, eu deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, indo direto para as suas nádegas completamente expostas, tocando sua pele macia. Como acontecera na outra noite, sentia Bella se arrepiando ao meu toque e a puxei mais para mim, deixando que ela sentisse o quanto me deixava alterado.

Aproveitei que ainda me restava um pouco de bom senso e girei o corpo me inclinando até que Bella estivesse deitada na cama novamente. Mas suas pernas estavam presas com tanta firmeza às minhas costas, que não consegui me afastar quando tentei, e acabei tombando sobre ela, usando meus braços para evitar jogar complemente meu peso sobre seu corpo pequeno.

— Bella, eu preciso ir — falei, tentando me afastar.

— Não. Fica só mais um pouco — ela pedia enquanto tentava me puxar para um novo beijo e, ao não alcançar meus lábios, se contentou em deslizar a boca pelo meu pescoço.

Me deixei levar um pouco por aquela sensação e fechei os olhos, voltando a percorrer seu corpo com um das mãos, chegando à sua nádega que eu não perdi tempo em apertar. Mas quando Bella estremeceu ao contato, eu senti sua pressão relaxando um pouco e recuei apressado, conseguindo me afastar para sentar na cama.

— Você é um chato — ela reclamou em tom de birra, sentando na cama também e cruzou os braços.

— E você é o meu pecado — retruquei, levantando da cama quando ela tentou se aproximar. — Boa noite, Bella.

Comecei a me afastar, indo em direção a porta, mas parei quando ela não respondeu. Voltei-me para vê-la ainda sentada, me encarando com a expressão frustrada.

— Vou ter que enrugar meus dedos novamente? — ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Meu maxilar travou, meu corpo inteiro enrijeceu e só consegui recuperar a habilidade de falar depois de quase um minuto.

— Boa noite, Isabella — repeti, falando ainda com dificuldade, e dessa vez não esperei que ela respondesse, saindo logo do quarto antes que acabasse admitindo que também teria que recorrer à minha mão para conseguir dormir aquela noite.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Na noite anterior, quando me preparava para dormir, pensei que acordaria no dia seguinte e imediatamente me arrependeria de ter cedido às investidas de Bella. Mas quando levantei para ir trabalhar, a primeira coisa que passou na minha mente foi a ideia de ir lá acordá-la só para lhe dar bom dia.

É claro que eu continuava receoso quando a tudo isso, mas a ideia me parecia cada vez menos complicada e mais agradável. Bella, apesar de jovem e do corpo pequeno, pensava e agia — na maior parte do tempo — como alguém mais velha. E ela não se fez de rogada para deixar nítida a sua atração por mim. E agora eu já não conseguia esconder que também me sentia assim.

Dentro de um tempo eu poderia olhar para trás e certamente veria o quanto isso era errado, mas no momento eu não estava dando muita importância as questões morais.

Resisti ao impulso de acordar Bella e desci as escadas, seguindo o cheiro de café fresco até a cozinha, onde Bianca estava de costas, cortando algo em cima do balcão.

— Bom dia, Bianca — cumprimentei com um sorriso indo direto para a cafeteira.

— Bom dia, Dr. Cullen. Vai tomar o café da manhã em casa hoje? — ela perguntou parecendo surpresa por me ver ali.

— Vou. Mas não tenha pressa. Vou ler um pouco o jornal.

Apesar de protelar ao máximo a hora de sair na tentativa de ver Bella antes de ir para o trabalho, quando eu vi que teria que sair logo ou me atrasaria, me contentei apenas em deixar um recado com Bianca pedindo para Bella me ligar quando acordasse.

E eu já estava fazendo a primeira ronda quando meu celular vibrou no bolso do jaleco e eu atendi apenas para lhe dizer que retornava a ligação em dez minutos. Terminada a ronda, fui para o meu escritório e liguei de volta para casa, sorrindo quando Bella atendeu.

— Você dorme demais, sabia? — comentei depois de cumprimentá-la.

— _Passei a noite sonhando. Não queria acordar _— ela se defendeu em tom dengoso.

— E que sonhos foram esses? Posso saber? — perguntei, me recostando na minha cadeira de couro, sentindo um sorriso surgindo nos meus lábios.

— _Sonhei que você entrava no meu quarto só de jaleco e nada mais e dizia que queria brincar de médico. Hum... E você deve estar vestindo esse jaleco agora, não é? Você poderia vir com ele hoje para realizarmos esse sonho. O que acha?_

— Eu nunca levo o jaleco para casa, Bella. E por favor, vamos mudar de assunto? Eu estou no trabalho e não posso ficar falando sobre essas coisas.

— _Então eu também não posso falar que estou chupando um pirulito?_

Abaixei a cabeça deixando-a bater no tampo da mesa e fechei os olhos, respirando fundo para afastar aqueles pensamentos da minha mente.

— O que você vai fazer hoje? — perguntei tentando desviar o assunto.

— _Ler um pouco ou rasgar mais algumas folhas de um certo livro. Vai chegar tarde hoje?_

— Não. Devo chegar um pouco mais cedo que ontem. E deixe meu livro em paz.

—_Ele é tão interessante. Achei um poema perfeito aqui. Quer que eu leia para você?_

— De jeito nenhum — falei apressado.

— _Tudo bem. Mas eu vou ler outro para você._

— Acho melhor não.

— _Relaxa. Não é desse livro. Posso?_ — Pensei um pouco antes de murmurar um "sim", me preparando para o caso de ela estar mentindo, mas ela não estava. — _"Demasiada loucura é o mais divino juízo. Para um olhar criterioso, demasiado juízo, a mais severa loucura. É a maioria que nisto, como em tudo, prevalece. Consente e és são. Objeta, és perigoso de imediato. E acorrentado."_

— Serei louco então se tentar agir como alguém ajuizado?

— _Juízo não é, pensando bem, apenas correntes morais? _— Fiquei em silêncio pensando naquelas palavras e perdi a minha vez de falar. — _Pense nisso. Nos falamos mais tarde, Dr. Cullen. Tenha um bom dia._

Eu mal consegui falar um "bom dia" para ela também e Bella já desligava.

Passei o dia realmente pensando no que ela tinha falado e naquele poema que eu não sabia de quem era, tentando imaginar como eu me sentiria se resolvesse agir com a sensatez que me dizia que escolher ir por aquele caminho era errado. Errado para mim por me permitir um envolvimento físico com alguém tão jovem, mas mais errado para Bella, que, como toda adolescente, se apaixona com a mesma facilidade com que se enjoa de uma roupa. Eu tinha medo por ela. Medo por não saber até onde ela se permitira se envolver com alguém como eu. Teria ela a capacidade de separar as coisas? De encarar aquilo como uma aventura, uma brincadeira para passar o tempo? Eu duvidava muito. E, embora Edward não se desse muito ao respeito atualmente, por tudo que andava fazendo, eu também tinha medo por ele, caso viesse a descobrir que sua namorada andara lhe pondo chifres com seu próprio pai. E que eu não tinha feito muito para resistir a isso. É claro que ele não tinha o direito de ficar irritado com Bella, tendo em vista que ele mesmo provavelmente estava traindo-a neste exato instante com a prima. Mas eu? Eu poderia fazer meu filho ficar mais distante de mim do que ele já estava. Eu poderia perdê-lo de vez.

Valeria mesmo à pena? Uma aventura com uma adolescente valia perder meu filho e ainda correr o risco de deixar a adolescente em questão magoada no final? Porque eu sabia que isso não duraria mais do que o tempo em que ela permanecesse na minha casa.

Mas quando eu pensei abrindo mão dessa aventura por causa desses motivos, eu me senti, como o poema dizia, acorrentado.

Afinal, Edward não tinha o direito de me cobrar nada. Minha obrigação agora como pai era apenas a de lhe dar educação e sustento. Ele tinha aberto mão de um envolvimento maior quando optara por viver longe, só vindo até mim por obrigação. E quando ele estava em Forks, poucas palavras eram trocadas, e a maioria das conversas eram forçadas por mim. Edward não queria meu amor. Ele queria meu dinheiro. E isso eu continuaria lhe dando. E se ele só me queria como pai para a questão financeira, não poderia exigir meu respeito.

E quanto a Bella... Bem, ela tinha sido a responsável por começar tudo isso, afinal de contas. Fora ela a me seduzir, a me tentar, desde o começo. Fora ela a responsável por me deixar no meio dessa encruzilhada, sem saber para onde ir, o que fazer. E ela poderia ser jovem, mas sua cabeça não era nada imatura. Tanto que ela tinha conseguido fazer com que eu me rendesse às suas investidas. Tinha me feito pecar desejando-a como um homem sem pudor, tinha me levado a abusar do seu corpo, querendo sentir mais, ir mais adiante. E mesmo no meu estado sóbrio, eu continuava querendo seu corpo miúdo. Seu corpo de criança com atitudes de mulher.

Só de pensar naquelas curvas delicadas, na forma como eu a toquei durante meu estado de embriaguez, um calor forte demais se concentrava nas minhas partes baixas e eu era obrigado a me trancar na minha sala até voltar ao normal.

Eu queria Bella. E, por Deus, uma vez na vida eu queria agir como um louco.

Ao final do turno, dirigi mais apressado que o normal para casa. Mas quando cheguei, tive que me controlar para não denunciar a minha agitação ao ver Bianca na garagem me esperando como sempre.

— Seja bem vindo, Dr. Cullen — ela cumprimentou, ajudando a remover meu casaco e pegou minha maleta, levando-a para o interior da casa.

— Como estão as coisas, Bianca?

— Tudo tranquilo. Bella me ajudou a fazer uma torta de morango.

— É a minha preferida.

— Eu sei. E acho que foi por isso que ela quis fazer — Bianca falou, sorrindo ao me olhar de lado.

Mordi os lábios para evitar sorrir também e não comentei nada, me limitando a andar ao seu lado em silêncio.

Quando cheguei ao hall de entrada, Bella estava descendo as escadas sorridente, usando um lindo vestido branco que lhe conferia um ar ainda mais juvenil e delicado.

— Você voltou — ela vibrou, abrindo um sorriso, e desceu o resto dos degraus correndo, se jogando nos meus braços em seguida.

Apressei-me a abraçá-la de volta, envolvendo sua cintura com meus braços quando ela envolveu meu pescoço com os seus. Percebi pelo canto dos olhos que Bianca se afastava sorrindo e quis repreender Bella por ter feito aquilo na frente dela, mas não consegui falar nada quando ela envolveu suas pernas no meu quadril e cobriu meus lábios com os seus naquele seu beijo típico, firme e apressado.

— Bem vindo de volta, Dr. Cullen — ela falou, interrompendo o beijo e abriu um sorriso. — Como foi o seu dia?

— Você não deveria ter feito isso na frente de Bianca, Bella — falei por fim, mas não consegui soar tão firme quanto gostaria.

— Correntes, Carlisle. Livre-se delas. Além do mais, Bianca é de confiança.

Suspirando derrotado — até porque não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer —, andei com Bella ainda nos meus braços até a sala e a sentei no sofá, sentando ao seu lado.

— Só tente não ser tão explicita, ok? — pedi, levando uma mão ao seu rosto para acariciar sua pele macia.

— Tudo bem. Mas você não respondeu. Como foi o seu dia? — ela tornou a perguntar, se recostando no sofá, sentada meio de lado para me observar.

— Um pouco conturbado.

— Algum problema por lá?

— Não. Só na minha cabeça. Passei o dia pensando no que você falou — expliquei quando ela franziu o cenho, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado. — E decidi que não quero viver acorrentado.

Um sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios e sua mão repousou sobre a minha que continuava no seu rosto.

— Emily Dickinson falou isso. Eu apenas transmiti a mensagem.

— E transmitiu muito bem.

Ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior e se inclinou novamente para um beijo rápido, ficando em pé em seguida.

— Já reparou que eu estou em um momento azul hoje? — ela comentou colocando o pingente do colar entre os dedos e levantou o pé esquerdo para eu ver sua sapatilha da mesma cor.

— Está linda.

— Ah, e tem mais uma peça azul. — E antes que eu pudesse processar que só tinha mais uma peça que poderia ser dessa cor, Bella levantou o vestido até a cintura, revelando uma calcinha pequena azul, com detalhes brancos.

Levei as mãos aos cabelos num gesto de frustração e fechei os olhos, praguejando baixinho, fazendo Bella rir.

— Com licença. — A voz de Bianca me trouxe de volta e eu abri os olhos apressado, agradecendo internamente por Bella já estar composta novamente, mas ainda sorria. Tentei agir normalmente enquanto Bianca depositava minha dose de uísque em cima da mesa de centro, ao lado de uma xícara de chocolate quente para Bella. — O jantar ficará pronto dentro de meia hora — ela avisou antes de se retirar.

No segundo seguinte eu ficava de pé, pegando minha bebida em uma mão e puxava Bella pela outra, levando-a em direção ao escritório. Apesar da vontade de ir correndo com ela para lá, eu andava calmamente, bebericando meu uísque, olhando-a de lado, que também bebia do seu chocolate.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e andei até a mesa onde depositei minha bebida, dando o mesmo destino à xícara de Bella. Sentei na poltrona e a puxei para perto, fazendo-a parar em pé à minha frente.

— Mostra de novo — pedi num tom baixo e rouco de ansiedade, meus olhos já focados na altura do seu quadril, como se tentasse ver através do tecido branco.

Com um riso baixo, ela fez o que eu pedia, erguendo o vestido com as duas mãos. Não sei bem quanto tempo passei olhando para aquele ponto, chegando a memorizar cada pequena bolinha da peça pequena, querendo tocar aqueles dois pequenos laços brancos. E foi exatamente isso que eu fiz.

Lentamente, ergui uma mão na direção dela, tocando o tecido suavemente, apenas com as pontas dos dedos. Contornei o elástico ao redor do seu quadril, às vezes esbarrando na sua pele extremamente arrepiada, e comecei a brincar com um laço, depois o outro, puxando um pouco a ponta como se quisesse desfazê-lo, apesar de saber que estava costurado. Como resultado, puxava a calcinha e logo a soltava, ouvindo o suave barulho do elástico batendo contra a sua pele.

Eu me sentia hipnotizado por aquela simples lingerie, que nem era de renda — peça que eu achava a mais sexy numa mulher — mas que estava me deixando completamente alterado. Acho que era exatamente por não ser uma lingerie adulta, e sim delicada e quase infantil, o que a deixava ainda mais com um ar de Lolita. E eu me sentia cada vez mais como um velho depravado.

Mas agora eu já nem me preocupava com isso.

— Senta aqui — pedi ainda num tom muito baixo e já bastante rouco, batendo de leve no tampo da mesa à minha frente.

Mais uma vez Bella atendeu, apoiando os seus pés agora descalços sobre a cadeira ao lado das minhas pernas. E dessa vez eu não desviei o olhar quando ela apareceu aberta para mim.

Continuei com os olhos na sua calcinha, levando minhas mãos às suas coxas nuas, e fui me aproximando um pouco, até substituir minhas mãos pela minha boca, passando a beijar a parte interna da sua coxa esquerda. Ouvi um gemido vindo dela quando cheguei perto da sua virilha, mas logo desci os beijos, voltando para perto do seu joelho. E quando seu pé direito pousou sem pudor sobre meu membro que já apertava minha calça de tão rijo, tudo que eu fiz foi relaxar na cadeira, lhe dando mais liberdade de movimento.

Eu gemia enquanto ela me massageava com seu pé, e ela gemia cada vez que eu me aproximava mais da sua virilha, apenas para reclamar quando eu voltava a me afastar.

— Dá para parar de me torturar, Carlisle? — ela implorou com a voz arfante, segurando meus cabelos com força, tentando me levar para onde ela queria.

Num movimento ágil, eu lhe atendi, cobrindo sua intimidade com a minha boca, sentindo a umidade que há alguns minutos eu já tinha visto molhando sua calcinha. Tudo foi muito rápido. Depositei um beijo sobre a parte mais molhada, seguido de um chupão forte que me permitiu sentir um pouco do seu gosto, e então eu levantei, cobrindo seus lábios num beijo urgente, pressionando meu quadril sobre o dela.

E da mesma forma que tinha começado, eu parei, interrompendo o beijo, e me afastei um pouco, respirando fundo.

— O quê? Aonde você vai? — ela perguntou parecendo meio tonta, apoiando as mãos na mesa como se tivesse receio de cair, mesmo estando sentada.

— Tomar um banho. — Recuei mais alguns passos, ainda respirando com dificuldade, e tentando desviar o olhar do seu corpo que parecia me atrair. — Preciso me... acalmar.

— Se você usar a mão nesse banho, eu juro que...

— Não vou — a interrompi antes que ela pudesse me ameaçar com qualquer coisa. — Preciso tirar essa roupa do hospital — expliquei, começando a me acalmar. — Nos vemos na sala de jantar, está bem?

— Não demora.

— Não vou — garanti, já abrindo a porta e saí para o corredor, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça social para disfarçar o volume, caso encontrasse Bianca no caminho.

Uma voz murmurava na minha mente que aquilo que eu estava fazendo era totalmente inapropriado para alguém como eu. Eu não era mais um adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição. Muito pelo contrário. Já tinha quase quarenta anos, era divorciado, tinha um filho de dezesseis anos, era bem sucedido profissionalmente, e apenas não estava envolvido amorosamente com ninguém por escolha minha, porque opções não faltavam.

O problema era que essa voz da razão na minha mente vinha falando cada vez mais baixo, a ponto de tornar muito fácil ignorá-la. E era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo enquanto descia as escadas para encontrar Bella na sala de jantar. Mas eu a encontrei sentada de cabeça baixa, e quando ela ergueu seu olhar ao me ouvir entrar, ver seus olhos úmidos e vermelhos me fez esquecer qualquer pensamento que não envolvesse apenas preocupação.

— Bella, o que aconteceu? — perguntei, me abaixando de imediato ao seu lado.

— Edward ligou. — Foi a sua única resposta e então ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça quando seus lábios tremeram como se ela estivesse prestes a voltar a chorar.

Um suspiro escapou da minha boca sem que eu nem me desse ao trabalho de contê-lo e eu fiquei em pé, sentando na minha cadeira em seguida.

— Vocês brigaram. — Não era uma pergunta, mas ainda assim Bella assentiu. — Quer conversar a respeito?

Eu realmente não sabia como me comportar naquela situação. Querendo ou não, eu estava me envolvendo com a namorada do meu filho. E mesmo que eles estivessem fadados a romper esse relacionamento, isso não mudava o fato de eu estar ajudando Bella a trair Edward.

— Ele ligou para saber como eu estava — ela começou, ainda evitando olhar na minha direção. — Eu nem tive tempo de responder quando ouvi a voz daquela vadia chamando o nome dele. Eles estavam juntos e Edward ainda teve a cara de pau de me ligar.

— Por "vadia" eu devo deduzir que você se refere à Rosalie? — Mais uma vez ela assentiu. — Falar o nome dela é pior do que falar palavrão?

— Ela só merece ser chamada assim. Ou pior — ela falou, erguendo o rosto para me permitir ver o ódio estampado no seu olhar. — E Edward é um filho da p...

— Bella! — a repreendi num tom um pouco mais ríspido do que gostaria, fazendo-a se encolher de leve e desviar o olhar do meu. Suspirei mais uma vez, levando uma mão aos cabelos, tentando pensar no que falar, mas por alguns segundos nada me veio à mente. Bianca entrou na sala de jantar e logo tornou a sair depois de nos servir, alegando que não podia se juntar a nós, porque estava terminando de preparar a sobremesa, agradecendo a Bella pelo convite. — Eu não entendo você, Bella — murmurei quando já estávamos sozinhos novamente, ignorando o prato de almôndegas recheadas à minha frente. — Você passou os últimos dias fazendo o possível para chamar minha atenção, me tentando até me fazer chegar ao meu limite. E agora fica chorando porque Edward está com outra? E o que você está fazendo aqui? Nós nos beijamos há poucos minutos e esse não foi nosso primeiro beijo. Você não acha que está sendo um pouco hipócrita exigindo fidelidade do meu filho?

— Está defendendo ele? — ela perguntou, parando de comer, e me encarou com a expressão dura e irritada.

— Longe de mim. Já que eu estou fazendo parte direta dessa traição, não tenho moral alguma para defendê-lo. Mas acho que você também não tem direito de ficar com raiva dele por ele estar fazendo o mesmo que você. Além do mais, eu pensei realmente que o fato de você estar se jogando para cima de mim significava que não havia mais sentimentos da sua parte no que diz respeito a Edward. Pelo visto me enganei.

— Eu tenho raiva por ele estar com aquela vagabunda, fazendo coisas que deveria estar fazendo comigo. Isso não significa que eu o ame. E não venha dizer que eu me joguei para cima de você — ela reclamou, ficando em pé de súbito, quase fazendo sua cadeira tombar para trás. — Lembro bem de você ter entrado por livre e espontânea vontade no meu quarto naquela outra noite e me tocado como um depravado, enquanto pensava que eu estava dormindo.

Quando Bella saiu em disparada da sala de jantar, eu não precisei pensar duas vezes antes de segui-la. Nem bem ela tinha chegado ao corredor — pela sua direção, tencionando ir se refugiar no meu escritório —, quando eu a segurei pelo braço e a fiz se voltar na minha direção.

— O que eu fiz foi errado e eu sei disso. Não preciso que você fique jogando na minha cara. Mas você aceitou. Você deixou que eu fizesse. E mais: você gostou! Lembra de ter me dito isso, não é? Então não venha bancar a jovem puritana, porque isso é algo que você não é.

— Agora _eu_ sou a vagabunda?

— Pare de falar essa palavra. E não, você não é. — Relaxei meu aperto no seu braço e a trouxe para mais perto de mim, baixando meu tom de voz que tinha se alterado um pouco. — Você é única, Bella. Ninguém mais teria sido capaz de despertar em mim tudo que você conseguiu. Eu sempre me considerei um homem correto que segue as regras da sociedade e nunca titubeei nos meus princípios, até te conhecer. Até você começar a me tentar com seus gestos, seu corpo, com aqueles poemas tão bem escolhidos que deslizavam como pura luxúria da sua boca, me provocando até me fazer esquecer todos os valores que estavam tão firmes sobre mim. Você me fez pecar, Bella. Me fez trair meu filho, me levou a desejar seu corpo de pequena mulher e querer muito mais do que apenas um beijo ou um toque. Mas quem disse que eu me importo com isso? Ou talvez até me importe, mas não como antes. Não o bastante para me fazer recuar. E se não fosse essa sua atitude infantil de ficar com raiva de Edward por ele estar te traindo, eu consideraria seriamente te levar para a minha cama e fazer o que você tanto quer. O que eu tanto queria. Mas pelo visto você não é tão madura quanto eu tinha imaginado.

E então foi a minha vez de lhe dar as costas, me trancando no meu escritório como Bella tinha pensado em fazer alguns instantes antes.

Ainda não havia passado quinze minutos quando alguém bateu à porta. Achando que era Bella, eu ignorei. Mas então bateram de novo e a voz de Bianca chegou até mim.

— _Dr. Cullen, está tudo bem?_

— Pode entrar — falei, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz para que ela ouvisse.

A porta abriu em seguida e Bianca entrou equilibrando uma bandeja em uma das mãos.

— Vi que o senhor não tocou no jantar, então lhe trouxe algo para comer.

— Obrigado, Bianca, mas não precisava. Estou sem fome — murmurei, fechando o livro que estivera tentando ler, mas sem ter conseguido passar da primeira página.

— Coma ao menos um pouco. Não pode ficar sem se alimentar.

— Você parece a sua mãe falando.

Seu riso chegou até mim, me fazendo rir também, e eu ergui o rosto, vendo-a depositando sobre a mesa a bandeja com um prato de almôndegas recheadas, uma taça de vinho e outro prato menor com rabanada de panetone.

— Você definitivamente se tornou a sua mãe — reforcei, estendendo uma mão para pegar uma rabanada, levando-a direto para a boca. — Sabia que sua mãe fazia isso toda semana para mim?

— Ela me contou — Bianca respondeu ainda sorrindo. — E desde então eu vinha me aprimorando nessa receita até conseguir achar o ponto certo.

— E conseguiu. Está delicioso.

— Obrigada.

Continuei comendo a sobremesa e Bianca ia se retirando quando pareceu mudar de ideia e se voltou para mim, parada ao lado da porta fechada, torcendo as mãos com aparente nervosismo.

— Desculpe me intrometer em um assunto que não me diz respeito, Dr. Cullen, mas eu ouvi, sem querer, uma parte da sua conversa com Bella. — Ela se interrompeu quando eu suspirei, deixando a comida de lado mais uma vez e enterrei o rosto nas mãos. — Eu não queria ouvir, mas estava entrando na sala de jantar e vocês estavam falando um pouco alto, então...

— Eu posso explicar Bianca — a interrompi, erguendo o rosto para encará-la, tentando agir naturalmente. — Você deve estar pensando o pior de mim, e eu sei que você tem motivos para isso. Eu errei em me deixar levar e...

— Eu não estou julgando-o, Dr. Cullen — foi a vez de Bianca me interromper, falando com firmeza e tornou a se aproximar, parando em frente à minha mesa. — Não sou boba de não ter percebido que há algo entre vocês dois. Esqueceu que fui eu quem o alertou sobre Bella estar interessada no senhor? E se ainda tivesse alguma dúvida sobre o que estava acontecendo, aquele abraço que Bella lhe deu mais cedo foi o suficiente para esclarecer tudo. Mas, novamente, eu não estou julgando ninguém. O senhor é livre para fazer o que quiser, com quem quiser.

— Bella é namorada do meu filho. É errado.

— Em parte eu concordo. Mas seu filho não tem se comportado exatamente como um namorado deveria, não acha? Além do mais, acho que já conheço Bella o suficiente para dizer que ela se torna bastante determinada em conseguir algo quando quer. Bella é bonita e bastante atraente, Dr. Cullen. Pode ser jovem, mas não é nenhuma criança. E o senhor está apenas sendo homem.

— E ainda assim você não me julga? Ela é muito jovem.

— Meu namorado é dez anos mais velho do que eu, Dr. Cullen. Quem sou eu para falar sobre idade?

— Bella é vinte anos mais nova do que eu, Bianca. É muito diferente. Ela poderia ser a minha filha. Tem a idade do meu filho.

— Mas tem a maturidade de alguém mais velha. Não concorda?

— Talvez pensasse isso antes, mas não agora.

— Só porque ela ficou com raiva de Edward estar traindo-a de forma tão aberta? — ela questionou, cruzando os braços de forma irritada. — Era sobre isso que eu queria falar, se o senhor me permitir, é claro. Não quero ir além do meu limite dentro dessa casa.

— Bianca, você tem total autonomia para falar o que quiser. Nunca impus limite algum para você antes e não o farei agora. Sua mãe cuidou dessa casa por muito tempo e de mim também. Ela nunca pediu permissão para se meter na minha vida quando achava necessário, e você também não precisa fazer isso.

— Se é assim então, me sinto no direito de dizer que o senhor agiu como um idiota ao falar aquelas coisas para Bella. — Ouvir isso me fez recuar, surpreso com suas palavras. Mas mesmo me vendo franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços como ela tinha feito. Bianca não se deixou intimidar pela minha postura. — Se coloque no lugar dela. Imagine que é o senhor quem tem uma namorada que o deixou sozinho num lugar estranho. Agora imagine que essa sua namorada está traindo-o com outro homem que o senhor odeia e que nem tenta esconder esse fato. Não seria algo agradável de lidar, seria?

Não consegui responder àquela pergunta de imediato. Talvez Bianca não conhecesse a minha história, mas suas palavras tinham me atingido em cheio. As lembranças de um tempo distante vieram à minha mente sem que eu conseguisse detê-las. Lembrei do dia em que decidira me divorciar de Esme e saíra de casa. Naquele mesmo dia eu voltei para tentar conversar com mais calma e vira o carro do meu colega de trabalho estacionado em frente à minha antiga casa. Chegara a pensar que ele tinha ido me visitar, mas quando entrei, as roupas espalhadas pelo chão da sala foram o suficiente para me fazer ir embora sem anunciar a minha presença. No dia seguinte estava dando entrada nos papéis para o divórcio.

E mesmo não amando mais Esme, aquilo me machucara muito.

— Eu não sei o que o senhor falou para Bella depois que saíram da sala de jantar, mas seja o que for, foi o suficiente para fazê-la se trancar no quarto. Não me surpreenderia se ela estivesse arrumando as malas agora.

— Acha que ela vai embora? — perguntei surpreso, finalmente conseguindo reagir, e fiquei em pé.

— Não sei. Ela não me deixou entrar quando bati. Mas era o que eu faria se estivesse no lugar dela.

Não precisei ouvir mais nada para sair quase correndo do escritório, subindo as escadas apressado em direção ao quarto de Bella. Mas quando eu bati na porta, Bella me ignorou.

— Bella, abra, por favor. Precisamos conversar.

— _Para você me criticar ainda mais? Não, obrigada, Dr. Cullen._

— Por favor, abra. Eu não quero que você vá embora.

Alguns segundos se passaram e eu já estava pensando em desistir e sair dali, quando ouvi passos se aproximando, e a porta abriu em seguida, revelando uma Bella de olhos ainda mais vermelhos e rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

— Por que eu iria embora? — ela perguntou com o cenho franzido, tentando enxugar o rosto com uma mão. — Esqueceu que estou fingindo que está tudo bem? Não posso chegar em casa e dizer aos meus pais o que aconteceu.

— Pensei que você...

— Eu não vou embora — ela me interrompeu. — A não ser que você queira que eu vá.

— Eu não quero — me apressei a assegurar, dando um passo para dentro do quarto. Quando Bella recuou e se afastou, me dando as costas, eu tomei a liberdade de entrar de vez e fechei a porta atrás de mim, me recostando à madeira. — Me desculpe pelas coisas que falei Bella.

— Que coisa exatamente? Por ter me chamando de imatura? Ou de vagabunda?

— Eu não falei isso.

— Não. Só disse que eu tinha sido atirada o suficiente para te fazer pecar. Como se você fosse um santo — ela resmungou, sentando pesadamente na cama.

— Me desculpe. Acho que... — Suspirei mais uma vez, sentando ao seu lado, mas não muito perto, com receio que ela pudesse se afastar. — Acho que fiquei com ciúmes por te ver tão chateada com Edward.

Percebi que ela me encarava, vendo o movimento do seu rosto pela minha visão periférica, mas não me atrevi a olhar na sua direção. Até para mim era difícil admitir aquilo, mas não havia dúvidas de que eu estava mesmo com ciúmes de Bella. Ciúmes de Edward por ele já ter tocado aquele corpo e feito tudo que eu queria fazer.

— "Maturidade não é se recusar a rir de uma piada — Bella começou, falando depois de alguns segundos em silêncio —, a brincar, mas sim, não fugir dos problemas e saber enfrentá-los de frente. Saber resolvê-los sem desespero. É passar por uma tempestade sabendo que existe um sol escondido atrás das nuvens, que aparecerá quando menos esperamos." — Foi a minha vez de encará-la de lado, enquanto Bella olhava para nenhum ponto específico do quarto. — Eu admiti que estivesse com raiva de Edward e você me acusou de estar sendo infantil por isso. Será que eu sou mesmo a imatura aqui?

— Me desculpe — repeti num tom baixo, me aproximando um pouco dela. — Você me pegou de surpresa agindo daquela forma depois do que aconteceu no escritório. Pensei realmente que Edward já era passado para você, mas me enganei. Vocês ainda têm muito que resolver entre si e eu às vezes esqueço que, de uma forma ou de outra, ele ainda faz parte da sua vida. Eu tento não pensar nisso. Tento fazer de conta que você é uma mulher como outra qualquer e que não há nada de errado em estarmos fazendo essas coisas.

— Você vai mesmo entrar por esse lado de novo? Vai falar da minha idade?

— Não! — me apressei a responder, pegando suas mãos nas minhas. — Me refiro a você ser namorada do meu filho. É claro que a sua idade é algo que eu não consigo esquecer completamente, mas no momento, o fato de você namorar Edward pesa mais para mim. Independente dele também estar errando com você, isso não me dá o direito de traí-lo. Mas, da mesma forma, saber ou não que eu estou errado, também não me dá o direito de te culpar por qualquer coisa. Você acertou em dizer que naquela noite, eu entrei no seu quarto porque queria. Ninguém me forçou.

— Eu te provoquei. Queria que você viesse até mim.

— Mas eu sou crescido o suficiente para dizer não, Bella. Mas eu não disse.

— Você me evitou depois daquela noite.

— Verdade. Mas só porque eu me sentia fraco demais para dizer não. Mas, uma vez que ficamos frente a frente novamente, eu, mais uma vez, não consegui ser forte. Talvez até porque eu, no fundo, não queria ser. Mas isso não é motivo para te culpar por tudo. Você foi sincera desde o começo. Sempre demonstrou o que sentia, tanto por mim, quanto por Edward. É claro que eu queria que não houvesse mais sentimentos da sua parte pelo o meu filho, mas sei que não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Não dá para esquecer alguém tão rápido.

— Eu não amo Edward.

— Eu sei que não. Mas isso não te impede de sentir raiva dele por ele estar te traindo. Querendo ou não, vocês ainda estão namorando, certo?

— Só porque eu não quero terminar por telefone.

— E eu te admiro por isso, Bella. É o correto a se fazer. O que vocês têm para conversar deve ser falado frente a frente.

— Inclusive a tapa que quero dar naquela cara de pau dele.

Acabei rindo por aquelas palavras, me sentindo relaxar um pouco.

— Se eu não fosse contra a violência, já teria embarcado no primeiro avião até Phoenix e trazido Edward de volta debaixo de tapas. Sei bem como ele está merecendo isso.

— Mas você não vai fazer, porque é certinho demais para isso.

— Não tão certinho para me impedir de me envolver com você. E nem um pouco certinho a ponto de não querer ir muito além do que já fomos.

— Mas ainda acha isso errado, não é?

— Se coloque no meu lugar e você também vai achar. Mas certo ou errado, eu quero.

— Mesmo eu sendo bem mais nova que você? — ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Talvez o fato de você ser tão jovem seja algo a mais. Algo que me atrai mais. Pode ser crise de meia idade, mas eu não me importo.

— Você não é assim tão velho para ter crise de meia idade, Carlisle — ela comentou, abrindo um sorriso. — Tenho certeza que você faz muitas coisas melhor do que muitos garotinhos.

— É? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha como ela tinha feito antes. — Que tipo de coisas?

— Bem, você não me mostrou todas elas ainda, mas se for levar em conta o beijo, sei que não vou me decepcionar com o resto.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Apesar de ainda querer conversar mais com Bella sobre aquele problema — do meu ciúme e da raiva dela com Edward —, achei melhor deixar aquilo para depois. Ou esquecer de vez. Não gostava de discutir com ninguém, muito menos com Bella, então embarquei na sua empolgação enquanto descíamos as escadas para voltar a jantar, e aceitei seu convite para assistirmos um filme juntos na sala.

Bianca reapareceu para nos servir e eu fingi não a ver trocando um rápido olhar com Bella, fazendo as duas sorrirem de leve em seguida.

— Que filme você quer ver? — perguntei enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas até a sala.

— Tanto faz. Duvido muito que vá assistir ao filme — ela respondeu, me lançando um olhar de lado que dizia claramente o que ela queria fazer naqueles próximos minutos.

E foi exatamente assim. Escolhemos um filme aleatoriamente que tinha acabado de começar, mas nem sequer assistimos as primeiras cenas. Logo a história ficou esquecida quando Bella, que estava com o corpo apoiado ao meu, de costas para mim, começou a deslizar a mão pela minha coxa, subindo cada vez mais. Eu parei de prestar atenção ao filme e deixei meu olhar seguir seus dedos que deslizavam por cima da calça jeans. Mas sempre que ela chegava perto de onde eu queria, sua mão voltava a descer, me fazendo soltar um suspiro de frustração.

— É para me torturar? — perguntei num sussurro contra o seu ouvido, sentindo sua pele arrepiando quando meu lábio roçou no seu lóbulo.

Ouvi seu riso suave e suspirei novamente quando ela voltou a afastar a mão, dessa vez cruzando os braços.

— Retribuição pela tortura mais cedo no escritório.

— Mas eu fui até o fim — retruquei.

— Me deixou querendo mais — ela devolveu, se afastando um pouco, indo para o outro lado do sofá.

— Então vem aqui que eu te dou mais — falei, estendendo uma mão na sua direção, mas ela não veio. Eu tive que ir até ela, me esticando no sofá para conseguir puxá-la pelo tornozelo, fazendo-a deitar no sofá. O movimento fez seu vestido subir pelas suas coxas até quase exibir sua calcinha azul que tinha me hipnotizado mais cedo naquela noite.

E enquanto Bella ria por estar sendo puxada pelos tornozelos, eu tive que tomar a iniciativa de ir até ela novamente, deitando ao seu lado no sofá.

Infiltrando uma mão por baixo da sua cabeça para servir como apoio para ela, usei a outra para puxá-la contra o meu corpo pela cintura. Suas mãos pequenas e macias vieram direto para o meu rosto, cabendo a ela me puxar para um beijo que eu não receei em retribuir.

Beijar Bella era diferente de todas as outras mulheres que eu já havia beijado. É claro que ela beijava muito bem. Bem o bastante para me deixar excitado apenas com aquilo. Mas havia uma inocência nos seus gestos, na forma como seus lábios tocavam o meu, na forma como sua língua empurrava a minha, e como suas mãos tocavam meu rosto, meus cabelos e às vezes meu pescoço, que não era típica de mulheres adultas. A delicadeza em cada movimento tornava cada beijo único. Cada carícia mais excitante, mas não pela sua ousadia.

E, mais uma vez, ela não tomava a iniciativa de ir além. Coube a mim descer minha mão pelo seu corpo, enquanto as suas permaneciam nos meus cabelos. E mesmo quando eu cobri seu seio com uma mão e ela gemeu contra a minha boca, suas mãos permaneceram no mesmo lugar, mudando apenas a intensidade do aperto.

— Estou indo rápido demais? — perguntei num tom baixo, tirando a mão do seu seio.

— N-não. Pode continuar.

— Tem certeza? — Bella apenas assentiu, fechando os olhos quando voltei a tocar seu seio, de leve no começo, mas logo tocava com mais firmeza, sentindo seu mamilo enrijecer contra o tecido fino do vestido.

Aquela visão quase me fez perder a cabeça, me deixando hipnotizado mais uma vez. Seus seios não eram grandes. Eram pequenos, para falar a verdade. Cabiam na minha mão com facilidade. Mas Bella era toda pequena, quase como uma criança. Seu corpo ainda não tinha desenvolvido completamente. E talvez aquela constatação pudesse ter me feito parar e pensar mais uma vez no que estava fazendo e no quão errado aquilo tudo era, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ver seu corpo de menina reagindo como gente grande por causa dos meus toques, despertou em mim um instinto selvagem, um desejo quase incontrolável. A urgência era tanta que eu nem conseguia raciocinar.

Ainda com uma mão sob a sua cabeça, usei a outra para deslizar a alça do seu vestido para o lado, descendo-o até quase expor seu seio. Minha mente já fantasiava com aquela visão quando meu celular, que eu mantinha sempre perto de mim, tocou, fazendo nós dois pularmos sobressaltados como se tivéssemos sido pegos no flagra fazendo algo muito errado.

Ainda agitado, eu tirei a mão do seu vestido para pegar meu celular no bolso traseiro da calça, olhando rapidamente no visor para ver o número de quem ligava.

— É do hospital — suspirei, me afastando um pouco para conseguir sentar. — Preciso atender.

— Tudo bem — ela falou numa voz baixa e um tanto trêmula, sentando também enquanto colocava a alça do seu vestido de volta no lugar.

Era Arthur Weston, um dos diretores do hospital, pedindo para que eu fosse para lá com urgência, ajudar em uma cirurgia que tinha começado há mais de seis horas e que não estava correndo como planejado. Normalmente, me sentir necessário naquele hospital me deixava bem, feliz por poder ajudar a salvar vidas. Mas saber que ir até lá agora significava deixar Bella sozinha pelo resto da noite, não trouxe aquela sensação de importância que costumava sentir. Pelo contrário. Pela primeira vez, me deixou irritado pela profissão que tinha escolhido.

— Você vai demorar? — ela perguntou depois que eu desliguei o telefone, avisando a Arthur que estaria lá em menos de meia hora.

— Provavelmente sim. Essas coisas nunca são rápidas. Espere-me aqui — pedi, levantando rápido e subi as escadas correndo em direção ao meu quarto, pegando minhas chaves e o casaco, voltando logo para a sala. — Desculpe por sair assim, Bella — falei, me aproximando dela novamente, que agora estava em pé.

— Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Tome cuidado na estrada, está bem? É perigoso dirigir rápido à noite.

— Eu sei. Vou tomar cuidado. — Puxei-a de leve pela cintura e cobri seus lábios com os meus num beijo rápido. — Não me espere acordada, está bem? Pode ser que tenha que passar a noite por lá.

— Está bem. Mas se voltar passa lá no meu quarto para avisar que chegou.

— Farei isso.

E com um último beijo, eu a deixei sozinha na sala, saindo correndo para a garagem. Logo estava na estrada a caminho do hospital, embora minha cabeça não saísse da pequena na minha casa.

E, exatamente como imaginara, eu não consegui voltar para casa aquela noite. Já passava das duas da manhã quando acabamos a cirurgia, felizmente conseguindo salvar o paciente, mas Arthur pedira para que eu ficasse por lá para não ter que enfrentar a estrada àquela hora, estando tão cansado.

Infelizmente eu não tinha o número do celular de Bella para avisar isso, mas liguei para casa, deixando um recado na secretária eletrônica, avisando que ficaria no hospital e só chegaria ao final do dia, quando encerrasse meu turno.

Mesmo passando o dia dentro do hospital, eu pude sentir a mudança de temperatura no decorrer do dia. E quando eu passei por uma das janelas do corredor no começo da tarde, vi que a neve finalmente tinha voltado a dar o ar da graça, e agora cobria o pátio externo como um enorme tapete branco.

Falei rapidamente com Bella na hora do meu intervalo e confesso que fiquei bem tentado a ir para casa mais cedo quando ela reclamou que estava com muito frio e quase sem roupas para ajudar a esquentar. Mas tudo que eu fiz foi falar para ela pedir a Bianca para lhe fazer um chocolate quente e algo igualmente quente para o jantar.

Quando cheguei em casa, o cheiro de sopa de legumes pairava no ar e eu abri um sorriso ao ouvir uma música alta e sons de risos vindo da cozinha. Era a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que eu chegava em casa para sentir uma atmosfera tão familiar. O aroma, a música, os risos de Bella me fizeram sentir verdadeiramente em casa, compensando o cansaço do longo dia de trabalho.

Deixei minha maleta e casacos na mesa de jantar e entrei silenciosamente na cozinha, encontrando Bella e Bianca rindo, paradas de costas para a porta, em frente ao fogão.

— Vejo que estão se divertindo — comentei, me apoiando no batente da porta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Entretidas como estavam, não foi surpresa quando as duas se sobressaltaram ao ouvir minha voz. Bianca, que estava mexendo o conteúdo da panela com uma colher de pau, deu um pulo para trás, quase derrubando a colher, e levou uma mão ao peito, visivelmente assustada. Bella, por sua vez, apenas pulou como Bianca tinha feito, mas manteve o sorriso no rosto, e correu na minha direção no segundo seguinte.

— Você voltou! — ela exclamou antes de se jogar nos meus braços como tinha feito no dia anterior.

— Me desculpe Dr. Cullen. Eu não o ouvi chegar. A música está um pouco alta, então eu...

— Está tudo bem, Bianca — a acalmei enquanto retribuía o abraço de Bella. — Gostei de ver vocês que vocês estão se divertindo.

— Bi estava me contando sobre quando o conheceu. Disse que...

— Bella, por favor, não!

— ...Se apaixonou por você!

As duas falaram ao mesmo tempo, mas não foi difícil entender o que Bella falara. Cheguei a ficar com pena de Bianca, que de tão vermelha estava quase roxa.

— Mesmo? — perguntei surpreso, não conseguindo esconder o choque daquela descoberta.

— Eu tinha sete anos — ela respondeu, evitando meu olhar. — Ainda acreditava em Papai Noel naquela época.

— Ela disse que achava que você era o príncipe encantado dela — Bella continuou, rindo ainda mais quando Bianca escondeu o rosto na mão.

—Bella, por favor! — Bianca resmungou numa súplica.

— Ah, qual é, Bi. Isso é fofo. Além do mais, é passado. Como você mesma disse, você tinha sete anos. E agora tem o seu príncipe encantado de verdade. — Sem deixar de sorrir, Bella se aconchegou ao meu peito enquanto envolvia minha cintura com seus braços. — Sabia que o namorado dela é dez anos mais velho que ela? — Bella perguntou, apoiando o queixo no meu peito para me encarar.

— É, eu fiquei sabendo — respondi, beijando de leve a sua testa antes de voltar a minha atenção para Bianca mais uma vez. — Eu não o conheço, não é?

— Não — ela respondeu, parecendo menos constrangida agora que a conversa tinha se afastado da sua paixonite de criança. — Ele mora em Port Angeles. Tem um bar lá.

— Ora, é empresário.

— É — ela afirmou com um sorriso orgulhoso. — Não é só dele, é claro. James divide a sociedade com mais dois amigos e o bar vai super bem. Estão até planejando uma expansão.

— Fico feliz em saber. Talvez quando for a Port Angeles da próxima vez, vá a esse bar conhecê-lo.

— Tenho certeza que o senhor vai gostar de lá. E de conhecê-lo também.

— Eu posso conhecê-lo também? — Bella perguntou.

— Se quiser, podemos ir lá esse final de semana — sugeri, fazendo um novo sorriso surgir nos seus lábios. — Bella, você pode vir comigo um momento. Preciso conversar com você — pedi, recuando um passo, e entrelacei minha mão na sua quando ela concordou.

— Até daqui a pouco, Bi — Bella falou, acenando ao sair da cozinha comigo.

Em silêncio, nos dirigimos ao andar de cima, e eu não parei até que estávamos no meu quarto.

— Conversar, não é? Sei — ela murmurou com sarcasmo, sorrindo, enquanto andava pelo interior do quarto depois que eu fechei a porta. — Bonito quarto — ela continuou, se jogando no meio do meu colchão em seguida.

— Bella, é sério. Precisamos mesmo conversar — falei, andando até perto da cama e sentei na beira do colchão, fazendo um sinal para que ela sentasse ao meu lado.

— Nossa! Devo ficar assustada com essa sua expressão séria demais? — ela perguntou vindo até mim como uma gata, engatinhando pelo colchão, até sentar no meu colo, ignorando o espaço vazio ao meu lado.

Envolvi sua cintura fina com um braço, levando a outra mão ao seu rosto, acariciando sua pele macia.

— É só que... Bem, eu preciso voltar para o hospital daqui a pouco — falei de uma vez, evitando seu olhar.

— Ah, eu já imaginava isso. Bianca me falou que hoje é o seu dia de dobrar o turno. Mas eu achei que você nem viria para casa.

— Normalmente não viria, mas como passei a noite lá, só vou iniciar o turno às 22h. Vou ter tempo de jantar, tomar um banho e descansar um pouco.

— Que bom!

— Isso não te incomoda? — perguntei, franzindo o cenho quando ela voltou a sorrir.

— Por que me incomodaria?

— Porque eu vou te deixar sozinha de novo — respondi inseguro, franzindo ainda mais o cenho quando ela deu de ombros como se aquilo realmente não importasse. — Não vai ficar chateada?

— Claro que não, Carlisle. Você é médico, afinal de contas. Sei que não é uma profissão fácil e com horários comuns. E eu sei também — ela continuou, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso — que você dobrar o turno significa que amanhã, quando sair de lá, será para dar início a sua folga. Ou seja: terei você só para mim pelos próximos dois dias. Então vale a pena esperar.

Um sorriso surgiu nos meus lábios sem que eu nem me desse conta e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de cobrir sua boca num beijo calmo.

— Obrigado por entender — murmurei contra a sua boca, depositando mais um beijo leve sobre seus lábios.

— Disponha. Agora, que tal, como retribuição à minha generosa compreensão, você me levar de verdade à Port Angeles nesse final de semana? Estou precisando comprar algumas coisas.

— Claro. Podemos ir no sábado, se estiver bom para você.

— Perfeito.

— Posso saber o que você está precisando? Não é nada que vá me constranger, é?

— Hum, bem pensado, Carlisle — ela comentou, levando uma mão ao queixo em pose de pensativa, me fazendo rir novamente. — Mas não. No momento preciso urgentemente de roupas de frio — ela respondeu e então apontou para as suas roupas. — Essa é a minha última roupa de frio. Sem ser exagerada. Não tenho mais nenhum casaco.

— Harvard? — comentei, brincando com o elástico da manga do seu moletom.

— Presente da minha avó, mas eu não tenho vontade de estudar lá.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu não tenho a mínima intenção de me mudar para o outro lado do país — ela respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros. — Então, tudo certo para sábado, não é? Ainda vou passar mais uma semana aqui e preciso de mais roupas de frio. Hoje o frio superou, não acha? Passei o dia quase todo tremendo. E nem tinha você aqui para me aquecer. Acabei me refugiando na cozinha porque estava mais quente.

— Ainda está com frio? — perguntei, puxando-a mais para mim e beijei seu pescoço de leve, sentindo-a estremecer.

— Muito — ela respondeu num tom baixo e brincalhão. — O que acha de me aquecer um pouco?

— Farei o possível. Mas antes, preciso de um banho — falei, já levantando-a do meu colo e fiquei em pé.

— Quer companhia? — ela perguntou com um sorriso muito indecente para alguém tão nova.

— Melhor não. Não dessa vez, quando eu preciso sair daqui a pouco.

— Fica para próxima então? — ela perguntou e eu achei melhor não responder, me limitando apenas a sorrir enquanto tentava não imaginá-la me acompanhando no banho, seu corpo pequeno e delicado completamente molhado e exposto para que eu pudesse fazer o que bem entendesse. — Vou cobrar.

— Sei que vai.

Quando Bella saiu do quarto, eu fiquei com vontade de chamá-la de volta, quase mudando de ideia sobre a sua companhia no banho. Mas sabia que, uma vez que começasse algo, não pararia tão cedo. E ainda teria que voltar ao trabalho hoje. Distração não era algo que eu precisava agora.

Ainda assim, depois do jantar, voltei a subir para o meu quarto com a intenção inicial de descansar um pouco, mas acabei mudando de ideia e pedi para Bella me acompanhar.

— Vem aqui — chamei, deitando na cama ainda arrumada, puxando-a para que ela deitasse ao meu lado.

No segundo seguinte estávamos nos beijando novamente, sem pressa alguma. Estávamos deitados de lado, de frente um para o outro, da mesma forma que ficamos no sofá na noite anterior. E, exatamente como na outra noite, as mãos de Bella permaneceram nos meus cabelos, enquanto um braço meu lhe servia de travesseiro, e a outra mão se mantinha fixa na sua cintura, colando seu corpo ao meu.

Mas quando ela infiltrou uma das suas pernas entre as minhas, a calmaria do beijo deu lugar a algo mais forte, mais intenso. Desci minha mão pelo seu quadril, puxando-a ainda mais contra mim, e voltei a subir a mão, dessa vez por dentro do seu moletom, sentindo sua pele macia. Minhas mãos comichavam de vontade de tocá-la de todas as formas, mas eu fazia o possível para manter a calma e não ir rápido demais. Mas quando eu finalmente toquei seu seio, livre de qualquer barreira por baixo daquele moletom, e ouvi Bella gemendo contra a minha boca, foi o suficiente para mandar às favas qualquer resquício de sensatez.

Seu seio era mais macio do que eu poderia imaginar. Seu mamilo extremamente excitado atraía meus dedos, pedindo mais atenção, mais toques. Eu queria vê-lo. Queria ver sua cor, ver sua pele arrepiada que eu sentia sob a minha palma. Mas, mais uma vez, eu me obriguei a ir com calma. Não apenas por Bella e respeito a ela. Mas por mim também. Porque eu sabia que se visse ao menos um pedaço do seu corpo nu, seria muito mais difícil deixá-la sozinha essa noite.

Então me limitei apenas a sentir seu corpo, seus seios, ouvindo sua respiração ficar cada vez mais ofegante, enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço, continuando a tocá-la por baixo do grosso casaco.

Mas logo foi a minha respiração que se tornou ofegante quando sua mão começou a descer pelo meu peito, chegando até o meu abdômen. E então ela parou.

Cheguei a pensar que ela poderia estar com vergonha de continuar, mas, pensando no que eu estava fazendo, Bella provavelmente estava apenas querendo ir devagar, sem ir além dos limites que eu poderia estar estabelecendo. A diferença era que esses limites, na minha mente, valiam apenas para ela. Eu queria ir com calma com Bella, mas não queria que Bella fosse com calma comigo. Eu precisava sentir seu toque.

Assim, como se lhe desse o sinal verde para prosseguir, tirei minha mão do seu seio, cobrindo a sua mão que continuava sobre o meu abdômen, e a guiei mais para baixo, até que ela estivesse sobre o meu membro, por cima da calça social.

Senti seu corpo contraindo de leve, e cheguei a pensar que tinha interpretado aquele receio erroneamente. Talvez a atitude de Bella significasse mesmo que ela estivesse com vergonha.

— Bella, está tudo bem? — perguntei num tom rouco, só então percebendo que eu estava arfando tanto quanto ela.

Mas a única resposta que eu tive foi a mão de Bella se movendo com firmeza sobre o meu membro, fazendo qualquer dúvida desaparecer instantaneamente da minha mente.

Um gemido escapou da minha boca e eu tirei minha mão da sua, deixando-a livre para me tocar como quisesse. Enterrando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, Bella deslizava sua mão por toda minha extensão, ora apertando de leve, ora apenas deslizando suas unhas pequenas, fazendo um calafrio intenso percorrer meu corpo.

Voltei minha atenção aos seus seios, tocando-a com ainda mais intensidade, e Bella logo pareceu relaxar, voltando a gemer e arfar a cada mordiscada que eu depositava no seu pescoço, chupando sua pele macia. Eu estava rijo como há muito não ficava. Meu membro chegava a doer de tão excitado que estava, pressionado pela cueca e pela calça que não me permitia sentir mais do toque de Bella. Sua mão pequena continuava apertando-o de leve, como se tivesse receio de me machucar e aquela inocência só me fez ficar mais excitado.

Mais uma vez voltei a guiá-la, cobrindo sua mão novamente, mostrando-a como eu mais gostava de ser tocado, e quando percebi que ela tinha entendido, deixei-a livre. Mas dessa vez minha mão não voltou ao seu seio, precisando sentir mais dela. Precisando lhe dar mais prazer, assim como ela estava fazendo comigo.

Comecei tocando apenas a sua coxa, querendo que ela estivesse usando algo mais acessível, como um vestido ou uma saia, mas me contentei em tocar sua pele por cima do legging preto. E quando entendeu o que eu queria, ao me sentir tocando a parte interna da sua coxa, Bella abriu um pouco as pernas, me deixando livre para tocá-la.

Eu podia sentir a umidade entre as suas pernas, o calor da sua intimidade e isso só estava me deixando mais louco de desejo. Se não fosse a minha responsabilidade de ter que ir para o hospital, sabia que não conseguiria parar.

Lançando um rápido olhar no meu relógio digital ao lado da cama, soltei um suspiro de descontentamento ao ver a hora.

— Droga! — resmunguei, tirando minha mão dela, fazendo-a recuar um pouco com o cenho franzido. Mas quando sua mão continuou se movendo sobre o meu membro, eu precisei respirar fundo e afastá-la de mim. — Preciso ir.

— Já? — ela perguntou confusa e arfante. Aproximando sua mão trêmula do rosto, ela viu a hora no seu próprio relógio de pulso, soltando um suspiro similar ao meu. — Nem percebi o tempo passando.

— Não queria ir — reclamei, enterrando meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, aspirando profundamente para sentir mais do seu perfume misturado ao delicioso cheiro do seu shampoo.

— Não vá.

— Eu preciso.

— Eu sei. — Mais um suspiro escapou da sua boca, antes que ela me abraçasse com força, colando completamente nossos corpos. — Posso dormir aqui?

Afastei meu rosto para encará-la, vendo seu olhar esperançoso buscando pelo meu.

— Pode. Fique à vontade.

— Obrigada.

Relutantemente fui me afastando até conseguir sair da cama, indo direto ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e tentar me acalmar. Meu membro continuava dolorido por ter sentido tanto prazer sem chegar ao clímax, e a vontade de me masturbar realmente passou pela minha cabeça. Mas eu sabia que não conseguiria me tocar tendo Bella assim tão perto, quando poderia pedir para ela fazer isso por mim. E eu sabia que se pedisse, ela diria sim. E isso só faria com que eu me atrasasse.

Depois de respirar fundo algumas dezenas de vezes, consegui me acalmar e só então saí do banheiro, parando alguns segundos para admirar a pequena criatura deitada preguiçosamente na minha cama, já debaixo das cobertas.

— Tome cuidado na estrada — ela pediu, se acomodando mais sobre os travesseiros.

— Tomarei — garanti, me aproximando um pouco para depositar um beijo rápido nos seus lábios doces. — Nos vemos amanhã. Durma bem.

— Obrigada. Bom trabalho.

— Obrigado — agradeci, me afastando em seguida, sem lançar um novo olhar na direção da cama enquanto saía do quarto. Porque eu sabia que a imagem de Bella deitada na minha cama iria permanecer na minha mente pelas próximas horas, tornando meu plantão igualmente prazeroso e difícil.

Infelizmente, faltando cerca de duas horas para o meu plantão acabar, uma ambulância chegou, vindo de La Push, trazendo dois rapazes que tinham se acidentado enquanto acampavam, ao cair numa armadilha para ursos. As horas seguintes foram usadas para tentar salvá-los, e quando eu finalmente consegui ir para casa, já passava das dez da noite.

Tinha pedido para uma das recepcionistas do hospital ligar para casa para avisar que eu me atrasaria, então não tinha conseguido falar com Bella depois do meu intervalo, quando conversamos por quase meia hora.

Sabia que a sua compreensão não duraria muito. Uma coisa era ela dizer que estava tudo bem eu cumprir com o meu plantão, porque sabia que eu chegaria cedo e ficaria de folga depois. Outra coisa era ela aceitar que nem sempre as coisas funcionavam como planejadas, quando se trabalha em um hospital. Meu horário era completamente imprevisível, e esse tinha sido o principal problema durante o meu casamento com Esme. Ninguém aceitava essa imprevisibilidade assim tão facilmente.

Por isso, não foi surpresa quando cheguei em casa e não a vi em lugar algum. Bianca já tinha se retirado, por ordens minhas, que pedi para que não me esperasse para servir o meu jantar. Minha folga já deveria ter começado, e consequentemente, a dela também. Então pedi para que ela fosse para casa, em Port Angeles, deixando apenas algo separado para mim na geladeira. Queria ao menos que Bella estivesse acordada, me esperando com um sorriso que afastaria meu cansaço, mas isso não aconteceu. A sala estava quase às escuras, iluminada apenas por um abajur que tinha sido esquecido ligado.

Tentando não fazer barulho, subi as escadas devagar, levando minha maleta e meu casaco comigo, não vendo a hora de tomar logo um banho e comer algo antes de cair na cama e só acordar no dia seguinte.

Bella provavelmente tinha cansado de esperar e tinha ido dormir.

Mas eu não poderia esperar outra coisa. Já estava acostumado com isso.

Por isso, quando entrei no meu quarto e dei de cara com Bella que saía do meu banheiro, foi natural ficar surpreso.

— Bem vindo! — ela cumprimentou, abrindo um sorriso radiante – aquele mesmo que eu estava torcendo para ver –, antes de se atirar nos meus braços, quase me derrubando com o impacto.

Mas eu não perdi tempo em abraçá-la de volta, cobrindo logo seus lábios quando sua boca procurou pela minha. Foi como se todo cansaço evaporasse instantaneamente, tirando o peso dos meus ombros. E nem mesmo o peso do seu corpo pendurado ao meu me incomodou.

— Pensei que você estava dormindo — comentei depois de interromper o beijo, ainda sem soltá-la.

— Não! — ela negou, reforçando ao menear a cabeça com veemência. — Estava te esperando.

E então, depois de depositar aquele seu típico beijo rápido e firme, Bella saiu dos meus braços e tirou a maleta e o casaco da minha mão, colocando-os em cima da poltrona que ficava num canto do quarto.

— A banheira está enchendo. Você deve estar louco por um banho.

— Sem dúvida — concordei um tanto disperso, acompanhando seus movimentos enquanto ela andava pelo quarto.

Bella usava apenas um blusão branco de tecido fino que me permitia ver de leve o contorno dos seus seios, e distinguir a cor da calcinha rosa que ela usava. Descalça, andando assim tão descontraidamente pelo cômodo, era como se ela sempre fizesse parte daquele cenário.

— Vá tomar um banho enquanto eu vou esquentar o jantar para você. E não precisa descer — ela avisou enquanto calçava pantufas brancas e se dirigia para a porta. — Vou trazer para você. Quer vinho ou uísque para acompanhar?

— Vinho — respondi ainda sem conseguir processar tudo aquilo, só caindo em mim quando já estava sozinho.

Então eu tinha me enganado em relação à Bella. Ela não era Esme. Não era alguém que me criticava a todo instante pelo meu trabalho, por nunca estar em casa, e por sempre chegar tarde demais. Totalmente o oposto da minha ex-mulher, Bella não só me esperara acordada, como prepara a banheira para mim e ainda iria me trazer o jantar no quarto.

Balançando a cabeça para sair daquele torpor, fui até o banheiro, encontrando a banheira quase cheia, com espuma perfumada cobrindo sua superfície e algumas velas aromáticas espalhadas pela bancada, dando um ar totalmente acolhedor e relaxante. Fechei a porta antes de tirar a roupa e mergulhei naquela banheira, suspirando de contentamento ao sentir a água quente relaxando meus músculos.

Estava quase cochilando quando Bella bateu de leve à porta, anunciando que o jantar ia esfriar.

— Estou indo — avisei, levantando devagar para não derramar muita água, e entrei no boxe para tirar a espuma, tomando um banho rápido em seguida.

Estava prestes a sair do banheiro enrolado na toalha quando vi que Bella havia deixado meu pijama dobrado em cima da bancada, apenas esperando por mim.

— Vou ficar mal acostumado — murmurei para mim mesmo, sorrindo relaxado.

Quando saí do banheiro, já vestido, sorri ainda mais ao ver a bandeja arrumada sobre a cama, com um prato que cheirava muito bem.

— Macarrão à ruanezza — ela falou, vendo a direção do meu olhar. — Acho que pronunciei certo — ela continuou, parando um pouco para pensar e apenas deu de ombros em seguida. — E pavê de baunilha e chocolate. Bi disse que você adora. Então eu ajudei a fazer.

— Eu sou suspeito para falar de sobremesa, porque gosto de quase tudo. Mas obrigado — agradeci, sentando ao seu lado, e depositei um beijo suave nos seus lábios que ainda sorriam.

Levei cerca de meia hora para conseguir comer tudo, porque a todo instante Bella me fazia perguntas sobre o meu dia, querendo que eu detalhasse sobre o acidente dos campistas, e falasse tudo que eu tinha feito para conseguir salvá-los. E mesmo quando eu usava termos técnicos demais, ela não recuava, apenas pedindo para que eu explicasse o que eram aquelas coisas. E as perguntas continuavam, me fazendo rir da sua curiosidade excessiva, ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia bem como há muito não acontecia, vendo alguém tão interessado no meu trabalho.

— Obrigado por tudo isso, Bella — agradeci enquanto ela tirava a badeja da cama e a colocava sobre uma pequena mesa de canto.

— Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois do dia que você teve. Agora você precisa dormir — ela falou, voltando para a cama, e puxou a colcha grossa para o lado, indicando para que eu me acomodasse ali.

— Quer passar a noite aqui? — perguntei sem nem pensar antes de falar.

Uma coisa era Bella dormir ali enquanto eu estava fora, outra bem diferente era dormir com ela na mesma cama.

— Só dormir — me apressei a completar. — Estou cansado demais para qualquer outra coisa.

— Tudo bem. Só dormir — ela concordou, entrando debaixo das cobertas antes mesmo que eu o fizesse. — Vem — Bella chamou quando eu continuei parado, abrindo os braços para me receber.

Lentamente me aproximei, afastando mais a colcha, e deitei na cama, logo puxando Bella para perto, envolvendo seu corpo com meus braços até que ela estivesse completamente aninhada ao meu.

— Durma bem, minha pequena Lolita — murmurei contra os seus cabelos, sentindo-a relaxar quase instantaneamente.

É claro que eu tinha vontade de fazer muito mais do que apenas dormir. E nem mesmo o cansaço foi o bastante para afastar o desejo que me dominou ao sentir seu corpo contra o meu. Mas eu teria o final de semana inteiro para ter Bella só para mim. E eu queria estar mais desperto do que estava no momento, quando finalmente fizesse o que tanto queria. Sentia-me na obrigação de dar o melhor de mim na nossa primeira vez. Sabia que seria inevitável que ela me comparasse com Edward nesse quesito e não permitiria ficar para trás de um pivete sem experiência. Era o meu filho, mas no momento eu apenas o via como um concorrente. E estava disposto a ganhar.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Acordei na manhã seguinte sozinho na cama, mas levando em consideração que já eram quase onze da manhã e que Bella não estava assim tão cansada quanto eu, era bem normal.

Mas eu sabia que isso não mudava quem Bella era. Tanto que, ao chegar ao banheiro para escovar os dentes, abri um sorriso ao ver um bilhete preso no espelho por fita adesiva.

"_Bom dia, dorminhoco. _

_Espero que tenha dormido tão bem quanto eu. _

_Por falar nisso, adorei dormir nos seus braços._

_Agora que tal tomar logo um banho e voltar para os meus? Estou te esperando na sala com um café da manhã reforçado. Não demora._

_Beijos_

_P.S.: A manhã está bem fria, então se agasalhe bem. Lembra que vamos sair, não é? Preciso de roupas. A não ser que você queira que eu passe o final de semana nua. Acho que não seria má ideia..._

_Agora pare de ler isso e se apresse._

_Beijos... de novo._

_P.S. 2: Estava brincando quanto a ficar nua, ok? Preciso mesmo de roupas. _

_Não vou mais mandar beijos, porque prefiro dar pessoalmente. Vem logo."_

Abri um sorriso ainda maior e me apressei a tomar um banho, vestindo logo uma camisa e jeans escuros, colocando um cardigã por cima, descendo as escadas quase correndo enquanto arrumava os cabelos ainda úmidos com os dedos.

Encontrei Bella na sala, assistindo um desenho, mas colocou a televisão no mudo assim que me viu.

— Bom dia — cumprimentei, me aproximando mais, e sentei ao seu lado no sofá de três lugares.

— Você está um gato! — ela exclamou e enquanto passava o olhar pelo meu corpo, como um scanner. — É um pecado sair assim tão bonito, sabia? Vou ficar com ciúmes quando as mulheres começarem a te olhar na rua.

— Pare com isso, Bella — pedi, sorrindo constrangido. — Você também está linda.

— Gostou? — ela perguntou, ficando em pé e deu uma volta para que eu pudesse vê-la melhor. — É de Bianca — Bella continuou, mostrando melhor o casaco bege de linha. — E as botas também. Ela me emprestou porque sabia que eu não tenho mais nada que aguente esse clima louco. Ao menos parou de nevar — ela comentou, olhando rapidamente através das janelas de vidro. — É claro que está tudo coberto de neve, mas acho que não nevar é uma coisa boa, não é? Quer dizer, eu acho que é. Mas como não neva no Arizona, não dá para ter certeza. Mas se levar em conta que...

Interrompi o falatório incessante de Bella, puxando-a pela nuca, e cobri seus lábios com os meus.

No início era para ser apenas um beijo rápido para fazê-la calar, mas quando senti seus lábios nos meus, a necessidade de provar mais do seu gosto me dominou, e eu me peguei aprofundando o beijo, infiltrando minha língua na sua boca.

Um suspiro escapou da sua boca, e Bella relaxou contra o meu corpo, envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços delicados.

Lentamente fui diminuindo a intensidade do beijo e me afastei um pouco, apenas o suficiente para olhar nos seus olhos.

— Você sempre fica tagarela assim pela manhã? — perguntei divertido, sorrindo ao vê-la corar.

— Desculpe — ela murmurou, desviando o olhar o meu.

— Está nervosa com algo?

— Eu? Não! — Bella respondeu, talvez rápido demais. — Estou ansiosa para sair.

— Você não parece ser do tipo que gosta de fazer compras.

— Não gosto. Mas Bianca disse que tem uma livraria no centro de Port Angeles que é bastante conhecida por vender uma infinidade de livros de poesia. Agora coma logo ou vai ficar tarde para irmos — Bella falou, fazendo um sinal na direção da mesa de centro onde ela tinha arrumado o café da manhã.

Torradas, geleia, frutas, pequenos pães recheados, suco de laranja e café cobriam a mesa, abrindo meu apetite de imediato. Bella já tinha comido então eu me servi sozinho, comendo tudo que aguentava até sobrar pouca coisa sobre a mesa.

Enquanto subia para escovar os dentes e pegar meu casaco, Bella se encarregou de guardar tudo que sobrara, me encontrando na entrada da garagem.

— Posso ligar o som? — ela perguntou enquanto eu dirigia para fora da garagem, manobrando sem pressa para a estrada estreita que levava à rodovia.

— Claro! Se quiser, tem alguns CDs no cofre do carro.

— Hum... Vamos ver o seu gosto para música.

Observei com um sorriso enquanto ela abria o cofre e tirava de dentro dois porta-CDs pequenos. Eu duvidava muito que Bella pudesse gostar do primeiro que ela analisava agora, mas a essa altura eu já deveria ter aprendido a nunca esperar uma reação previsível de Bella.

— Definitivamente Edward só puxou a sua beleza, porque o gosto pela música definitivamente veio de outro lugar — ela comentou, tirando um CD que eu não consegui ver qual era.

Logo em seguida o som de Debussy preenchia o carro, fazendo um novo sorriso surgir nos meus lábios.

— Edward tem esse CD. Eu lhe dei de presente na última vez que ele veio aqui.

— Ele nunca ouviu. Ao menos não perto de mim. Edward curte mais rock ou folk-rock.

— E você prefere música clássica?

— Às vezes. Mas gosto de rock também. E Jazz.

Naquelas quase duas horas seguintes, eu conversei mais com Bella do que tinha conversado desde que ela chegara à minha casa. Não paramos de falar um segundo sequer, conhecendo mais do gosto um do outro, até que, quando chegamos à Port Angeles, os dois estavam morrendo de sede de tanto falar.

Mas antes de descermos, quando Bella já estava com a mão na maçaneta, segurei a sua outra, impedindo-a de sair.

— Bella, espere.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, se voltando para mim com o cenho franzido.

— Acho que precisamos combinar uma coisa antes — comecei, soltando sua mão, e sentei no banco de forma a ficar de frente para ela e respirei fundo antes de falar, depois que Bella imitou a minha posição. — Sobre nós. Sobre como vamos agir aqui na cidade.

— Ah.

— Nós não podemos nos comportar como... Bem, como...

— Como namorados — ela completou por mim, quando eu não encontrei a palavra.

— É. Você entende, não é? As pessoas não veem esse tipo de relacionamento com bons olhos. É óbvio que muitos vão pensar que eu sou seu pai ou algo assim, e se nos beijarmos...

— Vão pensar que eu sou uma golpista — mais uma vez ela completou por mim, embora isso não fosse exatamente o que eu iria dizer.

— Ou que eu sou um velho tarado.

— Você não é velho, Carlisle — ela falou, revirando os olhos de forma divertida. — Mas eu entendo seu ponto. Algumas pessoas têm a mente muito fechada. Além do mais, eu não preciso ficar me exibindo com você.

— Obrigado por entender, Bella — murmurei, me aproximando dela para beijar sua testa.

— Vamos?

— Vamos!

Saímos juntos do carro sem que Bella esperasse para que eu abrisse a porta para ela. Andamos lado a lado pela calçada paralela à orla, olhando as vitrines até encontrar uma que a interessou.

— Vai entrar comigo, não vai? — ela perguntou, parando à porta, e me olhou por sobre o ombro.

— Claro. Não dá para pagar daqui.

Seu cenho franziu de repente, e então ela bufou, retornando para a calçada, me fazendo recuar junto.

— Você não vai pagar as minhas compras.

— Claro que vou.

— Claro que não — ela retrucou de imediato. — Se eu não trouxe roupa de frio suficiente para passar duas semanas, a culpa é exclusivamente minha.

— E qual é o problema de eu pagar para você?

— Simples — ela começou, erguendo uma mão em frente ao meu rosto e começou a enumerar os motivos com os dedos. — Você não é meu pai, graças a Deus, ou isso tudo seria muito estranho — ela continuou, fazendo uma pequena careta. — Não é meu padrinho, ou continuaria sendo incesto.

— Bella! — reclamei por entre os dentes quando uma senhora passou ao nosso lado e arregalou os olhos.

Bella apenas deu de ombros antes de erguer o terceiro dedo.

— Você tampouco é meu marido. Não é meu namorado. E — ela prosseguiu, erguendo o último dedo de sua pequena mão direita — eu não quero que você pague.

Foi a minha vez de soltar o ar e franzir o cenho, enquanto tentava pensar em algo que a convencesse a me deixar pagar.

— Mas você pode entrar e me ver desfilando no provador. Vou comprar algumas lingeries também.

— Eu vou ficar aqui fora — falei sem nem precisar pensar duas vezes.

Seria impossível para mim ver Bella desfilando só de peças íntimas sem ter uma reação física e constrangedora demais. Definitivamente nosso plano de agir com discrição iria por água abaixo se eu ficasse excitado com a visão de uma garota de dezesseis anos usando lingerie.

Bella riu com gosto diante da minha reação e me deu as costas, entrando decidida na loja.

Um pouco mais à frente havia um café e foi para lá que eu me dirigi depois de passar em uma banca e comprar o jornal do dia. Contei cerca de meia hora enquanto bebericava um capuccino e lia as notícias sem pressa, antes de levantar e voltar para a loja. Mas, para minha surpresa, Bella não estava mais lá.

— Ela comprou tudo bem rápido — uma das vendedoras informou depois que eu descrevi a pessoa que estava procurando. — Nem provou nada. Disse que estava com pressa.

— Ok. Obrigado.

Saí da loja novamente e olhei ao redor, observando as lojas que havia ali perto, mas além de uma livraria e uma sapataria, eu não encontrei nada que pudesse ter atraído a atenção de Bella. E como ela tinha falado que queria comprar um livro, me dirigi logo à livraria. Mas chegando lá, com exceção de dois homens e uma mulher de idade, não havia mais nenhum cliente.

Comecei a ficar preocupado, sabendo que Bella não conhecia a cidade, e já estava voltando para o carro, pronto para sair procurando-a em todo lugar, quando, ao passar em frente à uma lanchonete, ouvi uma risada muito familiar. Ao olhar pela vitrine que tinha as ofertas do dia expostas em um quadro negro com giz branco, vi Bella rodeada de rapazes que estavam perto demais.

Foi inevitável ficar com ciúmes diante daquela cena. Tudo bem que ela não era nada minha, como ela tão bem tinha ressaltado, mas aqueles garotos que mal tinham saído das fraldas estavam ali tocando seu cabelo, rindo com ela, brincando, como eu queria fazer e não podia, graças ao tabu da sociedade que nos separava.

Entrei na lanchonete, mas antes que chegasse até onde ela estava e a arrastasse para longe daqueles abutres, parei. Eu não tinha esse direito, afinal. Então me limitei a ficar em um lugar onde Bella poderia perceber a minha presença e vir até mim se quisesse.

Mas Bella não veio.

Assim que viu que eu estava ali, tudo que ela fez foi acenar brevemente antes de voltar à atenção ao loiro que agora parecia querer fazer cócegas nela.

Fiquei ainda alguns segundos estático no meio da lanchonete; me recuperando de ter sido completamente ignorado. Quando me refiz, dei meia volta e saí sem me dar ao trabalho de ficar agindo como um tolo ciumento. Ou ao menos demonstrar que era exatamente assim que eu estava me sentindo.

Quase quinze minutos se passaram até que Bella saísse. Tempo que eu simplesmente fiquei parado na calçada em frente à lanchonete, contemplando o mar e a movimentação da orla.

— Vai ficar? — ela perguntou apenas, mal me olhando, logo começando a andar na direção de onde o carro estava.

— Está com pressa? — perguntei, facilmente acompanhando seus passos.

— Quero ir para casa. Só isso.

— Aqueles garotos te chatearam? — perguntei, andando ao seu lado.

— Muito pelo contrário — ela respondeu, olhando rapidamente para mim, exibindo um sorriso um tanto forçado demais. — Eles foram muito simpáticos e atenciosos.

Paramos ao lado do meu carro e eu abri a porta traseira, pegando as sacolas das mãos de Bella e as joguei no banco. Antes mesmo que eu tornasse a fechar a porta, ela já tinha entrado no carro e sentado no banco do passageiro. Dei a volta ao veículo e sentei ao volante, mas não liguei o motor de imediato.

— O que aconteceu, Bella? — perguntei, observando-a de lado, enquanto ela mantinha o rosto virado para a sua janela.

— Nada.

Mas eu sabia que algo estava errado. Bella não teria mudado de comportamento assim de uma hora para outra.

Suspirei passando a mão nos cabelos, tentando pensar em algo para falar ou lembrar que algo que pudesse ter acontecido para deixá-la assim. Talvez Edward tenha ligado de novo e a aborrecido como da outra vez.

Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar mais a respeito daquilo, Bella respondeu a minha pergunta.

— Você me deixou lá sozinha — ela murmurou, ainda sem olhar na minha direção.

— Eu... Pensei que você quisesse isso. — Continuei observando-a, mas Bella nem sequer se mexeu. — Você mal olhou na minha direção quando eu entrei. Parecia estar se divertindo muito com aqueles garotos. Não quis atrapalhar — completei, tentando esconder a mentira de que eu, na verdade, não tinha aguentado ver aquela cena.

— Mas eu queria que você atrapalhasse! — Bella exclamou com a voz firme, finalmente se voltando na minha direção, sentada de lado no banco de forma a ficar de frente para mim. — Queria que você viesse até mim e me tirasse do meio daqueles idiotas fúteis que só queriam disputar a minha atenção. Eu queria que você batesse naquela imbecil que ficou tocando no meu cabelo. Queria que você mandasse o outro insuportável calar a boca e parar de contar piadas sem graça.

— Como eu poderia adivinhar isso quando você não parava de rir com eles e ignorou completamente a minha presença? — perguntei irritado e igualmente frustrado por saber que era aquilo que ela esperava de mim e que tudo que eu tinha feito tinha sido lhe dar as costas.

— Eu só queria te deixar com ciúmes, ok? — ela admitiu por fim, corando de leve. — Queria ver como você iria agir se me visse rodeadas de garotos. Mas você não fez nada.

Mordi os lábios para evitar abrir um sorriso, ficando a encarar Bella por alguns segundos, vendo seu olhar vacilar diante do meu e cair para as suas mãos entrelaçadas no seu colo. Ainda me controlando para não rir, levei uma mão ao seu queixo, erguendo seu rosto e, consequentemente, forçando-a a me encarar.

— Mas você conseguiu Bella. Eu fiquei com tanto ciúme de ver você com eles que simplesmente não consegui ficar ali dentro sem fazer alguma besteira — admiti, acariciando seu rosto de leve com o polegar. — Porque, por mais que nós tenhamos combinado de não deixar transparecer o que nós temos, seja lá o que for isso, eu queria mais que tudo, te arrastar para longe daqueles pirralhos e gritar que ninguém mais poderia te tocar daquele jeito a não ser eu. Ao mesmo tempo em que quase morri de inveja por eles estarem fazendo o que eu mais queria, em público, sem medo dos olhares recriminatórios. Então, se eu não fiz nada, foi simplesmente porque queria fazer tudo isso e não podia.

Enquanto falava, um sorriso foi surgindo no rosto de Bella, e antes que eu me desse conta, ela já se jogava nos meus braços, cobrindo meus lábios com os seus num beijo um tanto desajeitado, com uma mistura de beijo e sorriso que me fez sorrir junto e beijá-la da mesma forma atrapalhada.

Por um segundo meu corpo ficou rígido ao lembrar que havia muitas pessoas ao nosso redor, com a cidade cheia para à hora do almoço, mas logo relaxei ao lembrar que o vidro completamente preto do meu carro tornaria impossível para que qualquer pessoa visse algo do que se passava ali dentro. Então tudo que fiz foi relaxar ainda mais e puxar Bella mais para perto, trazendo-a pela cintura até que seu corpo estivesse quase completamente colado ao meu.

— Desculpa por ser tão tola e tentar te fazer ciúmes — ela murmurou contra a minha boca. — Prometo que não faço de novo.

— Pode fazer. Mas se certifique de fazer quando eu puder demonstrar meu ciúme e te tirar de perto de quem quer que seja do meu modo.

— Farei o possível.

Ficamos ali dentro por mais alguns minutos, apenas trocando beijos sem pressa.

— Você quer mesmo ir embora? — perguntei depois de um tempo.

— Não. Passou a raiva — ela declarou, embora não fosse necessário, com o enorme sorriso que ela exibia. — Ainda quero ir à livraria e talvez visitar Bi. Preciso conhecer o famoso James.

— Precisa? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Sem ciúme, Carlisle. Só quero conhecê-lo porque Bi não para de falar nele.

Fomos direto para a livraria, deixando o carro no mesmo lugar. Ao sair dele, confesso que olhei em volta, receoso que alguém, de alguma forma, tivesse visto o que acontecera lá dentro. Mesmo com a negritude dos vidros, eu fiquei com medo de que alguém tivesse conseguido ver a forma como eu beijava Bella, como puxava seu corpo contra o meu, claramente precisando sentir mais dela.

Mas ninguém me olhava com ar de repreensão. Ninguém nem mesmo nos olhava de alguma forma estranha. Sem contar com uma jovem morena que murmurou um "isso lá em casa" quando me viu passar, ninguém parecia se dar conta da nossa presença naquela rua cheia de consumidores e turistas.

— Que atirada! — Bella reclamou, fuzilando as costas da jovem com os olhos, enquanto ela se distanciava.

— Papéis invertidos? — perguntei, parando de andar, e arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela. — Alguém está com ciúme?

— Cala a boca, Carlisle — ela reclamou logo me dando as costas e saiu emburrada em direção à livraria.

Mais uma vez segurei o riso, ao mesmo tempo em que me enchia de prazer ao saber que Bella também se sentia assim por mim.

Acabei comprando dois livros para mim também, enquanto Bella procurava um que ela se recusava a dizer qual era. Só esperava, honestamente, que não fosse nada indecente.

Depois de pagar pelos meus dois livros de medicina, fiquei andando pelos corredores da livraria, esperando Bella achar o que queria, e acabei me deparando com a sessão de literatura estrangeira. Lá, numa prateleira de destaque, estava a coleção inteira da série "Academia de Vampiros" que Bella tinha dito que queria ler. Sem pensar duas vezes, peguei os seis livros e voltei para o caixa.

Lembrava de Bella ter dito que queria ler o quarto livro da série, mas confesso que fiquei curioso com a história que ela descrevera na ocasião em que mencionara isso.

Estava pegando a sacola com as novas compras quando Bella apareceu ao meu lado, sorrindo e exibindo "O amor, as mulheres e a vida" de Mario Benedetti, um escritor uruguaio que eu pouco conhecia a respeito e tinha apenas um livro seu na minha coleção.

— Você não tem esse — ela lembrou, entregando o livro para que a garota do caixa pudesse passar o produto.

— Verdade.

— Eu tenho. É muito bom.

— E está comprando de novo?

— Para você. Um presente. — Me controlei diante do impulso de abraçá-la para agradecer e simplesmente murmurei um "obrigado". — Mas aviso que só será seu quando eu for embora. Quero reler algumas coisas nele.

— Tudo bem.

Ela tinha comprado mais dois livros além daquele. Os dois em que tínhamos ficado envolvidos na leitura no mesmo dia em que dançamos juntos à noite. "A menina que roubava livros" Bella comprou alegando que estava determinada a chegar ao fim, mas com calma, como eu tinha aconselhado. E "Bel Ami" porque ficara curiosa com o livro que fazia parte da minha vida.

Enquanto saíamos da livraria, ela quis ver o que eu tinha comprado, mas sabendo que ela provavelmente teceria algum comentário engraçadinho por eu ter comprado a série inteira do livro que ela tinha mencionado apenas por cima, falei apenas que tinha sido alguns de medicina.

— O que acha de ligarmos para Bianca e almoçarmos com ela? — Bella sugeriu depois que guardamos as novas compras no carro.

— Acha que iríamos incomodar? — perguntei, me recostando à lateral do veículo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

O olhar de Bella percorreu meu corpo sem pudor e seu rosto foi se tingindo de vermelho aos poucos, até que ela desviou o olhar, suspirando, e se recostou ao meu lado.

— Tenho certeza que não. Bianca disse que poderíamos ligar para ela se viéssemos à Port Angeles.

— Quer ligar? — perguntei já estendendo meu celular na sua direção.

Bella imediatamente abriu um sorriso e pegou o celular da minha mão, se afastando alguns metros para falar com privacidade. Apenas alguns minutos depois ela retornou para perto de mim, me estendendo o aparelho para que eu pudesse pegar o endereço.

— Não é muito longe daqui — informei a Bella depois de desligar. — Podemos ir andando se você quiser.

— Tudo bem.

Assim decidido, deixamos o carro ali e nos dirigimos ao outro quarteirão, virando a esquina mais à frente para atravessar a avenida e cruzar a praça. De acordo com Bianca, o bar ficava logo do outro lado, colado com uma joalheria.

— Ali está — anunciei, apontando para a fachada preta do "The Black Horse".

Atravessamos a avenida mais uma vez e paramos na calçada observando os detalhes externos do bar que estava fechado.

— Bianca deve estar chegando — Bella avisou, olhando ao redor como se esperasse que a amiga aparecesse de repente. — Disse que estava saindo do depósito com James, onde estavam encomendando mais bebidas para o bar.

— E você finalmente vai conhecer o famoso James.

— Sem ciúmes, Carlisle — ela falou, rindo um pouco, enquanto se afastava para olhar a vitrine da joalheria ao lado do bar. — Olha que lindo.

Fui para o seu lado ainda tentando agir normalmente diante dessa curiosidade dela em conhecer o namorado de Bianca, e observei o colar que ela apontava. Era um colar bem simples com uma corrente aparentemente de ouro branco e um pequeno pingente lilás que conferia à joia uma delicadeza e beleza única.

Mas com a mesma rapidez com que Bella tinha se interessado pelo colar, sua atenção logo foi desviada quando o barulho de uma moto rompeu o silêncio da rua.

— É Bianca! — ela exclamou logo se afastando para a ponta da calçada, acenando com empolgação para o casal que se aproximava sem capacete numa moto escura.

Definitivamente era Bianca, e um homem loiro — que eu deduzir ser o tal James — conduzia a moto. Mas eu nunca tinha visto-a daquela forma. Estava acostumado a vê-la sempre no uniforme que ela insistira para que eu comprasse para que não tivesse que sujar suas roupas, e apenas umas poucas vezes tinha visto-a de jeans. Mas nunca, nem mesmo antes que ela viesse trabalhar para mim, Bianca tinha usado jaqueta de couro ou botas de salto alto, com uma calça tão justa que eu não conseguia entender como ela conseguira subir naquela moto.

E como o homem, James, também usava uma jaqueta de couro, eu logo pude deduzir de onde vinha aquela influência.

Bianca desceu correndo da moto e da mesma forma chegou à Bella, abraçando-a como se não se vissem há um longo tempo, e não apenas há algumas horas.

— Que bom que vocês vieram — ela exclamou se afastando de Bella com um sorriso radiante. — Olá, Dr. Cullen.

— Como vai, Bianca?

— Bem. Muito bem. — James parou ao seu lado com uma mão pousando um tanto possessivamente sobre sua cintura e só então ela pareceu ter se dado conta da presença dele. — Ah, esse é James, meu namorado. James, essa é Bella, e esse é o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, meu chefe.

— É um prazer conhecê-los — ele cumprimentou, apertando a mão de Bella brevemente, me deixando aliviado, mas logo voltei a desconfiar quando James apertou minha mão com força excessiva. E pela forma como ele ficou me encarando enquanto Bella e Bianca andavam lado a lado para entrar no bar, era quase como se ele me visse como um obstáculo ou um concorrente.

Deixei aquilo de lado por enquanto, lembrando de perguntar para Bella o motivo daquela atitude tão hostil, e me concentrei no que Bianca falava, mostrando o interior do bar para nós.

Era tudo bem escuro, como o próprio nome sugeria, mas com algumas luzes que deixavam o ambiente envolvente e levemente retrô, com seu piso preto e branco e algumas garrafas de bebidas que não vendiam mais.

Almoçamos ali mesmo, tendo James preparado um delicioso espaguete para nós com a ajuda de Bianca, e ao decorrer da tarde, ele pareceu esquecer qualquer animosidade que parecia sentir por mim. Até brincou comigo sobre ser papa anjo, o que me deixou realmente assustado, ao perceber que ele sabia sobre o meu relacionamento com Bella. Meu medo com relação à isso fez com que eu, mais tarde, o chamasse para conversar em particular, deixando Bella e Bianca irem juntas para o andar superior, onde James morava sozinho.

— Escute James, sei que você e Bianca provavelmente devem conversar sobre tudo um com o outro, mas o que quer que seja que ela tenha contado sobre o que tem acontecido entre mim e Bella, não é algo que eu queira que vá a público.

— Você quer que eu mantenha segredo sobre isso. — Não era uma pergunta, e eu não me preocupei em confirmar. — Não se preocupe. Caso você não tenha percebido, eu também estive nessa situação. Claro que agora está tudo muito melhor para mim, mas no começou era bem complicado.

— Como foi? No começo de tudo, como vocês lidaram com isso? — perguntei, me sentindo um pouco mais aliviado.

— Os primeiros meses foram os piores. Ela queria contar para alguém, mas eu sabia que algumas pessoas não veriam nossa relação com bons olhos. Ela ainda tinha dezesseis anos, afinal. E o pior foi quando a mãe dela descobriu — ele prosseguiu, fazendo uma leve careta. — Foi tolice nossa. Demos bandeira. Tinha marcado para encontrá-la para comemorar nossos seis meses de namoro e nesse mesmo dia as duas brigaram porque também era aniversário de uma avó de Bi e ela preferiu vir me encontrar. A mãe dela, indignada com aquilo, a seguiu. Nunca tinha sido tão insultado em toda minha vida. Fui chamado de pedófilo, pervertido, depravado, entre outras coisas que prefiro nem mencionar. Ameaçou até me denunciar à polícia se eu não me afastasse da sua filha. Foi só nesse momento que Bianca parou de brigar com a mãe e foi embora com ela.

— Acho que eu lembro quando foi isso. Elas saíram da cidade — falei, lembrando da ocasião que acontecera há cerca de um ano e meio. — Ana deixou um recado na minha secretária eletrônica avisando que teria que viajar com a filha para resolver um problema. A voz dela estava bastante alterada.

— Elas não chegaram a sair da cidade — ele falou, sentando em um dos bancos altos do bar. — Bianca se trancou no quarto por três dias e não saiu nem para comer. Confesso que achei a atitude um tanto infantil, mas levando em conta que eu também pouco me alimentei naqueles dias que ficamos separados, entendi perfeitamente como ela se sentia. No quarto dia, quando a mãe dela espiou pela fechadura depois de muito gritar para que ela abrisse a porta, viu Bianca desmaiada no meio do quarto.

— Quatro dias sem se alimentar. Não é de se admirar que tenha desmaiado.

— Dona Ana estava sozinha em casa, então jamais conseguiria arrombar a porta sozinha. Foi então que ela me procurou. Disse que eu precisava consertar aquilo.

Por um momento tentei me colocar naquela situação, mas não consegui. James era apaixonado por Bianca, o que tornava tudo pior. Não me imaginava na sua posição, sabendo que a pessoa que eu amo estava num estado tão lastimável de saúde física e mental, tendo parte da culpa por aquilo ter acontecido.

— E é claro que eu fiz o que ela pedia — ele prosseguiu depois de respirar fundo. — Fui até lá e arrombei a porta, obriguei Bianca a comer e beber algo; ajudei-a a tomar banho, mesmo com a mãe protestando por eu estar vendo sua filha nua, mas naquele momento eu não me importava com nada daquilo. Só queria que Bianca ficasse bem.

— Ana deveria estar te agradecendo.

— Ela ainda me odiava pelo que eu tinha feito com Bianca, como se amar fosse errado. — Sua voz tinha subido um pouco o tom, deixando óbvio o quanto aquele assunto o aborrecia. — Mas quando eu tentei me afastar ao ver que Bianca estava melhor, ela não me deixou ir. Pediu para fugirmos juntos, mas eu tinha meu bar e ela tinha toda uma vida pela frente. Não poderíamos deixar aquilo para trás.

— Como vocês fizeram dar certo? Ainda não consigo entender como Ana permitiu isso.

— Eu esperei Bianca dormir, prometendo que não iria embora, então chamei sua mãe para conversar. De verdade, sem insultos. Precisava que ela me ouvisse. Acho que nunca tinha falado por tanto tempo na minha vida. Nas horas seguintes eu me expus completamente àquela mulher que tinha me insultado de todas as formas, até que ela conseguisse entender que o que eu sentia por Bianca não era passageiro nem sujo. Eu a amava e ainda a amo. Mas nada do que eu falava adiantava. Então, quando Bianca acordou e viu que a mãe tinha me expulsado de sua casa, ela fugiu. Veio para cá com uma mochila nas costas e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Foi só por isso, para ter sua filha de volta, que ela nos deixou ficar juntos. Foi um longo processo até que ela realmente aceitasse o que tínhamos e parasse de me julgar. Hoje até nos damos bem, embora não sejamos melhores amigos.

Um silêncio se seguiu após as suas palavras. Realmente, até que Bianca tivesse me contado que tinha namorado Ana nunca tinha mencionado esse fato comigo. Era óbvio que ela ainda não aceitava esse relacionamento completamente.

— E você é apenas dez anos mais velho que Bianca.

— São vinte, no seu caso, certo?

— É diferente. Eu não sou apaixonado por Bella — falei, sentando ao seu lado em um dos bancos altos. — É claro que eu gosto dela, mas isso é passageiro.

— Só diversão, não é? — ele deduziu, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Mas, apesar de ser exatamente aquilo, de eu estar mesmo só curtindo esse tempo com Bella, eu me senti estranho ao ouvir aquilo.

Depois de Esme, que tinha sido minha primeira namorada, eu demorei a voltar a me envolver amorosamente. E quando o fiz, namorei sério por quase três anos. É claro que já tinha ficado com outras mulheres apenas para sexo, mas quando o fazia, deixava claro que não queria nada mais sério. Era sexo e só isso, e com mulheres adultas que sabiam no que estavam se metendo. Mulheres que muitas vezes queriam apenas a mesma coisa. E Bella poderia não saber.

— Talvez seja mais do que isso.

— Para quem? — ele perguntou sério, parecendo saber exatamente o que ia na minha mente. — Seja o que for, ou para quem, saiba que não é errado, Carlisle. Algumas pessoas podem pensar assim, mas não é. Da mesma forma que em alguns países é errado o envolvimento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, entre pessoas de raças ou religiões diferentes, essa diferença de idade é apenas preconceito.

— Ela tem idade para ser a minha filha, James.

— Mas ela é? — James perguntou, tornando a arquear a sobrancelha. — Abra a mente, Carlisle. Enquanto você não fizer isso, vai continuar achando que é certo as pessoas julgarem esse envolvimento como se fossem as donas da razão. Elas não são.

Alguns segundos, talvez minutos, se passaram enquanto eu absorvia tudo que James tinha falado. E, de certa forma, ele estava coberto de razão. O preconceito estava na minha mente. Bella iniciou tudo aquilo, o que significava que ela queria. Eu não a forcei a nada. Bella tomara a iniciativa em todos os momentos, me envolvendo até que eu cedesse. E se ela, que seria a "prejudicada" com aquilo, não se importava, porque eu deveria?

— Se eu te contei isso — James continuou quando eu permaneci calado — é porque sei pelo que você está passando. Eu também tive um pouco de preconceito no começo, mas depois aceitei. Bianca me ajudou a aceitar, para falar a verdade. E, por falar nela, por favor, não diga que eu contei tudo isso para você, está bem? Ela morre de vergonha de você.

— Mesmo? — perguntei surpreso, por um momento esquecendo os meus problemas, me deixando levar pela curiosidade. — Por quê?

— Você é o chefe dela — ele respondeu dando de ombros. — E Dona Ana passou anos falando de você e do quão grande médico e pessoa você é. É natural que ela se sinta assim. É como Bianca é. E ainda tem o fato de que agora você sabe que ela já foi apaixonada por você.

— Você sabe! — exclamei, levantando de repente, surpreso por ele ter conhecimento daquele assunto. — Foi por isso que você agiu daquela forma quando nos conhecemos? Como se quisesse me matar ou algo assim?

— Mais ou menos — ele murmurou, levando uma mão aos cabelos, parecendo constrangido por ter sido pego no flagra. — Não é fácil saber que sua namorada já foi apaixonada por alguém como você. É um tanto intimidante, sabe?

— Ela tinha sete anos, James.

— Eu sei. Mas continua sendo estranho.

Saber que Bianca, que fazia parte da minha vida diária e a quem eu nutria um grande carinho, tinha passado por tudo aquilo para viver um amor, me fez admirá-la imensamente.

Eu nunca tinha passado por nada parecido. É que eu amara Esme, mas nosso amor tinha sido do tipo fácil e divertido. E quando algum sacrifício precisara ser tomado, fora sempre Esme a fazê-lo, vivendo com um marido cuja profissão não tinha dia nem hora.

Alguns homens apareceram em seguida trazendo o carregamento de bebidas que James tinha comprado mais cedo, interrompendo a nossa conversa, embora provavelmente não houvesse mais nada a ser dito.

Bella ainda estava no andar de cima com Bianca, então eu resolvi dar uma volta enquanto a esperava. Talvez até pegar o carro e trazer para a frente do "The Black Horse".

Mas o passeio terminou na loja ao lado, quando meus olhos bateram de súbito sobre o colar que Bella tinha se encantado. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu entrei e o comprei.

Nunca fora de agir assim por impulso, mas Bella era capaz de despertar esse lado em mim. E aquele colar, com a sua simplicidade e delicadeza, me fazia lembrar ela.

Quando Bella finalmente desceu as escadas, rindo de algo que Bianca falara, eu já estava de volta ao bar e a caixa de veludo vinho estava devidamente guardada dentro do carro, que eu tinha trazido para onde estávamos.

— O que acha de irmos para casa agora? — perguntei quando ela se aproximou e displicentemente sentou no meu colo, enquanto James, que estivera organizando as bebidas, parara o que estava fazendo para abraçar Bianca com força, depositando um beijo no seu pescoço.

Senti o corpo de Bella ficar levemente rígido contra o meu, mas foi tão rápido que pensei ter imaginado.

— Tudo bem — ela respondeu num tom baixo.

Nos despedimos de James e Bianca, e logo ganhávamos a estrada novamente, saindo de Port Angeles para voltar a Forks.

— Bianca me disse que você gosta de bolo de carne.

— Correto.

— Tem alguma comida que você não gosta? — ela perguntou rindo, se aproximando de mim até onde o cinto permitia.

— Gosto de comidas bem passadas, então sushi, nem pensar. Quanto ao resto, acho que como de tudo.

— Então vou fazer bolo de carne hoje para jantarmos. O que acha?

— Não vou recusar. Mas você não precisa ficar preparando o jantar sempre que Bianca não estiver Bella.

— Eu sei — ela murmurou de alguma forma se aproximando ainda mais, e colocou uma mão sobre a minha coxa. — Mas eu gosto.

Eu poderia até insistir naquele assunto, mas quando a mão de Bella subiu apenas um pouco, eu perdi o foco.

— O que você está fazendo, Bella? — perguntei, tentando disfarçar a voz que tinha ficado rouca, enquanto me esforçava para manter a atenção na estrada.

— O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? — ela devolveu, subindo ainda mais com a mão, me obrigando a prender a respiração, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o volante com força, na tentativa de desviar a atenção.

— Eu estou dirigindo, Bella.

Com uma risada cristalina e travessa, Bella se afastou e tirou o cinto, se encostando à porta do carro. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, seus pés, agora descalços, foram parar no meu quadril, me sobressaltando.

Por muito pouco o carro não saiu da pista.

— Bella! — reclamei, tentando tirar seu pé de cima de mim, mas tudo que ela fazia era rir e tornava a colocar seu pé sobre o meu membro assim que eu removia a mão. — Bella, pare com isso. E coloque o cinto! É perigoso.

— Eu confio em você — ela murmurou apenas, ignorando meus protestos.

Com um suspiro que era um misto de frustração e do desejo que começava a surgir, eu tornei a apertar o volante com extrema força, deixando brancos os nós dos meus dedos. E enquanto meu membro crescia a cada instante, estimulado apenas pelos suaves movimentos dos pés delicados, eu fazia o possível para manter o carro na estrada, respirando cada vez com mais dificuldade.

Em alguns momentos, eu lançava um olhar rápido para Bella, vendo-a me observando com interesse, aparentemente analisando minhas reações. E em um desses momentos em que eu a olhei, Bella estava mordendo o lábio inferior de forma bastante tentadora.

E mais uma vez, como já estava se tornando costume acontecer, eu não pensei antes de agir, parando o carro com brusquidão no acostamento.

— Pensei que você nunca iria parar — ela murmurou um segundo antes de pular para o meu colo, mal me dando tempo de tirar o cinto para recebê-la, colando seu corpo ao meu.

Seus lábios cobriram os meus com certa rudeza, comprimindo as bocas com força, mas eu não me importei com aquilo. Eu, naquele momento, só precisava dela.

Tirando seu casaco bege, eu a deixei apenas com o cardigã emprestado de Bianca, querendo que aquela peça tivesse botões. Mas o tecido esticava o bastante para que eu pudesse puxá-lo um pouco para baixo e expor seu sutiã bege rendado. Beijei o vale entre os seus seios, levando as mãos até suas nádegas, puxando-a contra o meu quadril, guiando seu corpo pequeno na fricção perfeita.

Alguns minutos depois Bella passou a fazer os movimentos sozinha, me levando aos céus de prazer, e eu ocupei minhas mãos por todo seu corpo, tocando-a com afobação, incapaz de manter a calma. Suas mãos que antes tinham tirado meu próprio casaco com tanta pressa, me deixando apenas com a camisa social que usava por baixo, agora estava prostradas no banco às minhas costas, buscando apoio para continuar os movimentos em cima de mim.

Eu não fazia ideia de quanto tempo já tinha se passado, mas mesmo com a temperatura baixa do lado de fora, estávamos começando a suar. Não ia demorar muito para que eu chegasse ao orgasmo com aquela fricção, mas estava me controlando para não acabar tudo rápido demais.

Mantive uma mão na sua nuca, puxando-a contra mim para beijá-la, levando a outra mão para o cós da sua calça, desabotoando-a e puxando o zíper para baixo quase ao mesmo tempo. Mas antes que eu pudesse tocá-la onde eu queria e sentir sua umidade, a mão de Bella cobriu a minha, me impedindo de ir adiante.

— Aqui não — ela pediu com a voz trêmula e arfante.

— Em casa — concordei, sabendo que já tinha ido longe demais.

Afinal, estávamos no meio de uma estrada, em plena luz do dia, quase fazendo sexo como se estivéssemos a sós.

— Em casa continuamos — repeti, respirando fundo enquanto observava Bella fechar a calça novamente e voltar para o seu banco, me deixando ali sedento, excitado e insatisfeito. Mas me obriguei a me recompor como ela fazia, mantendo na minha mente a certeza de que em breve a teria como tanto queria.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Assim que chegamos em casa, ajudei Bella com suas compras, levando tudo para o andar de cima, me preocupando apenas para que ela não visse a sacola preta da _Cartier_.

Sugeri tomarmos um banho rápido antes do jantar, mas Bella achou melhor cozinhar antes, já que o bolo de carne demoraria um pouco a ficar pronto. Então fui logo tomar meu banho, me encarregando de arrumar a mesa a seguir.

Enquanto pegava os pratos e talheres, Bella subiu para tomar seu banho. De alguma forma que não conseguia explicar, eu me sentia nervoso pelo que poderia acontecer aquela noite. Era quase como se eu estivesse voltado à minha adolescência e estivesse nervoso pela minha primeira vez. Mas o problema era que eu sabia que, de uma forma ou de outra, Bella me compararia a Edward. Seria inevitável. E mesmo sabendo que tinha muito mais experiência do que ele, eu me sentia na obrigação de superá-lo.

A demora de Bella estava começando a me deixar apreensivo. Já fazia mais de meia hora que ela tinha subido para tomar banho e até agora nada do seu retorno. Sem querer, coloquei na minha cabeça que ela estava se preparando para esta noite, como as mulheres costumavam fazer, e a minha curiosidade súbita me dominou.

Subi as escadas tão rápido que chegava a pular dois degraus por vez.

Nem bati à porta, como mandava a educação, e entrei no quarto de hóspedes ocupado por Bella, mas o encontrei vazio. Uma muda de roupa estava dobrada sobre a cama e o som do chuveiro chegava até mim através da porta fechada.

Fiquei alguns segundos encarando a madeira escura, talvez tentando abri-la com a força da mente, ou talvez querendo tornar a madeira transparente. E como um tarado pervertido, comecei a imaginar que eu me aproximava da porta, e com um olho na fechadura, espiava a garota lá dentro, sabendo que o vidro transparente do boxe me permitiria ver todo seu corpo pequeno e molhado. Mas antes que eu pudesse transformar aquela ilusão em realidade, o som do chuveiro sendo desligado me fez sair do transe e me apressei a sair do quarto antes que Bella me visse ali.

E quando ela finalmente desceu, vestindo a roupa que eu tinha visto sobre a cama, eu já estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá da sala.

— Vamos jantar? — ela chamou, mas nem esperou por mim, indo direto para a cozinha.

O jantar transcorreu como nas outras noites, com a conversa fluindo naturalmente, enquanto comíamos o bolo de carne que, por sinal, estava delicioso.

— O que acha de assistirmos um filme? — sugeri depois de lavarmos os pratos, e Bella prontamente aceitou.

Estava começando um dos filmes de James Bond, ainda com Sean Connery, e foi esse que ela escolhe para assistir, embora eu estranhasse essa decisão. Bella já tinha dito uma vez que não gostava desses filmes com excesso de testosterona. Palavras suas.

Ainda assim, ficamos assistindo o filme, Bella sentada em uma ponta do sofá de três lugares, de frente para mim, e eu na ponta oposta, fazendo nossas pernas se encontrarem no meio do caminho.

No começo, eu brinquei com esse fato, fazendo cócegas nos seus pés, e às vezes chegando até a deslizar as mãos pelas suas pernas cobertas pela calça listrada, mas quando Bella ignorou minhas investidas, eu parei.

Eu não conseguia entender o porquê de Bella estar agindo daquela forma tão estranha essa noite. Desde que chegamos, ela tinha feito o possível para evitar ficar sozinha comigo. A bem da verdade, ela vinha agindo estranhamente desde o começo do dia, aparentando um nervosismo anormal.

A única explicação lógica que eu encontrava para o seu comportamento era que Bella tinha se arrependido de se envolver com alguém como eu. Alguém mais velho. Alguém que também era o pai do seu namorado, apesar de tudo. E se esse era o motivo da sua mudança, tudo que eu poderia fazer era aceitar e ficar quieto, esperando para ver se aquela atitude mudaria ou não.

E a resposta veio por volta da metade do filme, quando Bella bufou alto e se remexeu desconfortável no sofá.

— Argh! Que filme chato. Nunca vou conseguir entender como esse 007 pode ser tão famoso.

— Você insistiu em assistir esse filme — retruquei de imediato, também desviando a atenção da tela.

— É, mas cansei — ela resmungou, bufando novamente e então se voltou para mim, abrindo aquele seu sorriso meigo que conseguia ser travesso ao mesmo tempo. — Prefiro namorar.

Não consegui segurar o riso, levando embora qualquer desconfiança sobre a possível desistência de Bella quando ela ficou de joelhos e começou a engatinhar pelo sofá até estar sentada sobre as minhas coxas.

Só havia uma explicação para essas mudanças de Bella: ela sofria algum distúrbio bipolar.

Ainda rindo, puxei seu corpo pequeno contra o meu, me acomodando melhor para abraçá-la.

Bella me beijava segurando meu rosto, dando beijos estalados, até que eu a segurei pela nuca, infiltrando minha língua na sua boca. Aos poucos o desejo foi tomando conta e o beijo foi ficando mais intenso, mãos passando a fazer parte da equação. O casaco de linha que Bella usava logo foi parar no chão, junto com meu próprio casaco, me deixando apenas de calça de algodão, enquanto ela permanecia de calça e regata. E em instantes eu inverti as nossas posições, ficando por cima dela.

— Espera! — ela pediu de repente, me detendo pelo peito quando eu tentei beijar seu pescoço. Sua voz estava tão arfante e baixa que eu quase não entendi.

— O que houve?

— Vamos... Vamos subir?

A encarei por alguns segundos, vendo em seus olhos castanhos o brilho da decisão, sabendo que ela conseguia sentir, graças às suas mãos no meu peito, o quanto meu coração tinha acelerado ao ouvir aquilo.

— Vamos — concordei, saindo devagar do sofá e a peguei nos braços, levando-a pelas escadas até o seu quarto, como ela pediu.

E, apesar da minha ansiedade, tentei ir com calma, fazendo um esforço para não parecer um moleque afobado. Mas era como se tudo em Bella me fizesse sentir como se aquela fosse a minha primeira vez.

Eu sabia que isso era apenas pelo que Bella representava. Ela era a fantasia de todo homem. Jovem, linda, sedutora, divertida. Era a fantasia de todo homem, qualquer que fosse a idade. A fantasia da Lolita que todo homem deseja.

Eu me sentia ansioso para provar a Bella que homens mais velhos eram melhores que esses jovens inexperientes, e estava disposto a dar o meu melhor para tornar aquela a melhor noite dela. Assim, foi com extrema calma que a coloquei na sua cama, beijando todo seu corpo a medida que ia tirando sua roupa, sentindo sua pele arrepiar ao mínimo toque.

Quando ela estava completamente nua, me afastei um pouco, admirando aquele corpo pequeno e delicado.

— Você é tão linda — murmurei, vagando meus olhos lentamente por todo seu corpo.

Quando meu olhar chegou ao seu rosto, a encontrei de olhos fechados e tão corada que o vermelho começava a descer pelo seu pescoço.

Lentamente, me inclinei sobre o seu corpo, beijando seu rosto suavemente.

— Está com vergonha de mim, Bella? — perguntei num sussurro, passando a beijar seu pescoço.

— Só não fica me olhando desse jeito — ela pediu, arfando quando desci os beijos para os seus seios, mordiscando cada mamilo delicadamente, chupando-os em seguida.

Sua pele começava a apresentar minúsculas gotas de suor, embora o quarto não estivesse assim tão quente.

— Vem aqui — chamei, me ajoelhando na cama, e a puxei pela mão para que ela ficasse ajoelhada à minha frente. — Eu quero te ver.

— Isso não, Carlisle — ela reclamou, tentando puxar a colcha grossa para se cobrir, mas eu a impedi, segurando suas mãos, e a puxei contra mim, abraçando seu corpo.

— Você é linda, Bella. Não precisa se esconder.

— E você está todo vestido. Não tem moral para falar em se esconder.

— Quer tirar? Eu deixo — falei, abrindo um sorriso quando me afastei para encará-la e a vi corando ainda mais.

Mas Bella meneou a cabeça, se afastando um pouco enquanto murmurava um "pode tirar", para logo em seguida puxar a colcha grossa e se esconder debaixo dela, só então me encarando com um sorriso.

— Tira.

Sorri de volta para ela, desabotoando a calça normalmente, como se não estivesse com pressa para estar debaixo daquelas cobertas com ela.

Mas à medida que eu tirava o restante das minhas roupas, seu sorriso ia desaparecendo e seu rosto voltava a corar, agora com ainda mais intensidade. Seus olhos se mantinham presos no meu rosto como se ela não quisesse me ver nu.

— Com vergonha de mim de novo? — perguntei, deitando ao seu lado na cama, mas sobre a coberta. E a sua falta de resposta foi o suficiente para me dar a confirmação do seu constrangimento. — Não precisa ficar assim, minha pequena — sussurrei no seu ouvido, afastando delicadamente a colcha para o lado, revelando seu corpo pálido.

Bella imediatamente fechou os olhos, de alguma forma conseguindo corar mais.

Só então eu fiquei completamente sobre ela, sentindo todas as suas curvas contra meu corpo. Beijei sua boca delicadamente, sentindo seu sabor, percorrendo seu corpo com minhas mãos. Sentia sua pele arrepiando e seu corpo estremecendo, e me ajoelhei entre as suas pernas, puxando seu pé para cima.

Aqueles pés que me tentaram desde o começo com a poesia sobre pés, com seus toques ousados durante o primeiro filme que assistimos juntos. Os pés que me excitaram no escritório na outra noite. Os pés que me provocaram naquele mesmo dia dentro do carro.

Sem que me desse conta, acabei desenvolvendo essa fixação por pés. Mas, pensando bem, acho que isso só se aplicava aos pés daquela pequena mulher embaixo de mim, que agora me observava com os olhos semicerrados, me olhando enquanto eu beijava seu pé macio e delicado, aos poucos subindo os beijos molhados pela sua perna, seu joelho ficando apoiado no meu ombro, e lá mesmo eu o deixei, passando a beijar a parte interna da sua coxa.

Quando cheguei a sua intimidade, a encontrei completamente úmida e quente, não resistindo ao impulso de chupá-la com força, sugando todo seu líquido. E quanto mais eu a chupava, mais molhada ela ficava, gemendo baixinho como se tentasse impedir que o som saísse. E vê-la assim tão pronta — pronta para _mim_ — me fez esquecer minha resolução de ir com calma.

Ergui um pouco o corpo, o movimento fazendo com que seu tornozelo ficasse sobre o meu ombro, e me posicionei na sua entrada depois de colocar a camisinha às pressas. Dando um leve beijo no seu pé que estava ao lado do meu rosto, a penetrei num único impulso.

A sensação de estar dentro dela seria a melhor coisa que eu sentira em muito tempo.

_Seria_ se no momento em que eu a penetrei, Bella não tivesse soltado um pequeno grito estrangulado, seu corpo enrijecendo completamente embaixo do meu. _Seria_ se eu não tivesse sentido a pressão de algo rompendo na sua intimidade.

Foi como se eu tivesse levado um choque. Passei alguns segundos processando aquele fato, sem conseguir me mexer ou falar. Eu sequer conseguia respirar. Tudo que eu conseguia fazer era encarar o rosto vermelho e suado à minha frente, que agora transparecia uma leve expressão de dor. E foi a única lágrima que escapou dos seus olhos fechados que me fez despertar daquele torpor que tinha dominado meu corpo e minha mente.

— Bella, olhe para mim — pedi num tão rouco e nervoso que eu quase não reconheci minha própria voz. Mas ela permaneceu de olhos fechados. — Isabella, abra os olhos — exigi, mais firme agora, e dessa vez ela atendeu, abrindo os olhos lentamente. — Por quê? — foi tudo que eu consegui perguntar, sem saber exatamente a que eu me referia.

— Por favor, Carlisle, não — ela pediu com a voz baixa.

— Não? Não o quê, Bella? Não, eu não tenho o direito de perguntar por que você não me contou que era virgem? Ou perguntar por que você mentiu para mim?

— Eu nunca menti para você — ela retrucou num tom ainda baixo, fazendo contraste com o meu que estava completamente descontrolado.

— Você me fez acreditar que você tinha transado com Edward.

— Certo, eu menti, mas que diferença isso faz agora?

— Faz toda diferença, Bella!

— Eu _era_ virgem! Não sou mais. Então dá para continuar?

Aquele torpor me envolveu novamente e só então me dei conta de que permanecíamos na mesma posição. Bella embaixo de mim, sua perna esquerda sobre meu ombro direito, e eu ainda completamente dentro dela.

— Eu não posso — murmurei, me sentindo fraco de repente, começando a sair de dentro dela, mas Bella rapidamente segurou meu quadril com força, esticando suas mãos para me alcançar.

— Não faz isso — ela pediu apressada; seu movimento me fazendo entrar nela novamente por completo. — Não para, por favor.

— Eu não posso Bella — repeti, me inclinando sobre o seu corpo para beijar seus lábios de leve, fazendo-a suspirar. — Me desculpe, mas eu não consigo.

E antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, eu saí de dentro dela, me sentindo ainda pior ao ver meu membro envolto de uma fina camada de sangue, e recolhi minhas roupas espalhadas no chão ao lado da cama, antes de sair do quarto.

Minha mente estava tão travada que eu mal percebi quando entrei no meu quarto e vesti a calça, sentei na ponta da cama e enterrei o rosto nas mãos. Sentia-me num estado de choque tão grande que não conseguia raciocinar. Era como se minha mente se recusasse a funcionar, me atingindo com uma série de imagens e palavras desordenadas e sem sentido que me confundiam ainda mais.

Minutos se passaram. Se longos ou curtos, eu jamais saberia precisar. Mas quando meu cérebro finalmente voltou a funcionar, mesmo que aos trancos, fui me dando conta do que tinha acontecido.

Eu tinha tirado a virgindade de Bella. Virgindade que ela tinha escondido de mim, mentindo constantemente sobre sua experiência sexual.

Só agora a sua atitude durante o dia começava a fazer sentido. Seu comportamento estranho e nervoso ao longo das horas, desde que acordara, tagarelando sem parar. E depois, à noite, com Bella me evitando. Eu deveria ter percebido que algo estava errado. Que era mais do que uma simples bipolaridade de adolescente. E deveria ter percebido, acima de tudo, que Edward poderia ser idiota e infantil, mas dificilmente trocaria uma garota incrível como Bella, por alguém fútil e estúpida como Rosalie. A não ser, é claro, que Bella não lhe desse algo que ele queria.

"_Eu tenho raiva por ele estar com aquela vagabunda, fazendo coisas que deveria estar fazendo comigo."_

As palavras que Bella dissera certa noite me voltaram à lembrança, e eu não sabia bem se aquela era mais uma das suas mentiras para me fazer acreditar que ela não era mais virgem. Mas havia também a chance de que Bella poderia ter escolhido aquela viagem para se entregar ao namorado. E a ideia de Edward ser o primeiro a tocá-la, me deu mais repulsa do que quando eu pensava que ele já tinha feito sexo com ela. Edward não merecia ser o primeiro de Bella.

O que eu não conseguia entender era o motivo que levara Bella a _me_ escolher para algo tão importante. Eu não era seu namorado e era bem mais velho do que ela. O que tínhamos era uma simples aventura pecaminosa e igualmente tentadora.

Tudo bem que a paixão que nos envolvia era forte o bastante para nos fazer esquecer qualquer tabu, mas Bella merecia mais para a sua primeira vez. Merecia alguém que fosse carinhoso, que a amasse com delicadeza e que a tratasse como se ela fosse a única mulher do mundo, que também estava entregando o seu bem mais precioso.

Ao contrário de tudo isso, eu tinha me afobado ao ponto de penetrar seu sexo virgem de uma só vez, quase brutalmente, lhe provocando uma dor que eu nunca pensei ser capaz de causar. E como se não fosse suficiente, eu não tinha conseguido ir até o fim, deixando-a sozinha e machucada.

Bella provavelmente estaria me odiando no momento, tanto pela minha brutalidade, quanto pela falta de sensibilidade, mas eu precisava me afastar para pensar. E continuar transando era algo impossível para mim agora, seja por motivos físicos ou psicológicos.

Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, eu tinha broxado.

Não que não sentisse mais prazer por ela. Saber que Bella nunca tinha sido tocada como eu toquei, só me deixava mais desejoso do seu corpo. Mas o choque da descoberta tinha sido tão grande que me bloqueara totalmente.

Agora aqui estava eu, frustrado sexualmente, me sentindo o pior dos homens pelo que tinha feito com Bella.

E ao invés de encarar o problema e lidar com ele, ajudar Bella a se recuperar da minha invasão rude, eu tinha fugido como um covarde.

Sentindo-me na obrigação de contornar aquela situação, mesmo não podendo voltar atrás, saí do meu quarto decidido a ao menos minimizar o estrago que tinha feito.

Chegando ao quarto de Bella, encontrei a porta aberta, e suas roupas continuavam caídas ao lado da cama, onde as deixara quando a despi. Bella, por sua vez, estava encolhida debaixo das cobertas, completamente oculta pela colcha grossa, mas ainda assim era possível distinguir as formas do seu corpo balançando suavemente, sendo sacudido pelo choro quase silencioso. E aquilo só me fez sentir pior.

Antes de ir até ela para confortá-la, me dirigi até o seu banheiro, acionando a torneira de água quente da banheira, apenas voltando ao quarto quando ela já estava cheia.

Sem nada falar, removi a colcha que cobria seu corpo pequeno, vendo-a se encolher ainda mais para esconder a sua nudez, e esconder seu rosto no travesseiro. Ignorando seu esforço em se fazer invisível, coloquei meus braços debaixo das suas costas e pernas, erguendo-a delicadamente da cama.

Apesar de estar agindo como se quisesse me evitar, Bella imediatamente enterrou seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas no meu ombro.

Ainda em silêncio, levei-a até o banheiro, empurrando a porta com o pé, e mergulhei seu corpo na água morna. Quando ela imergiu para lavar o rosto, sentei no chão ao lado da banheira, colocando uma mão dentro da água a procura da sua. E o tempo que Bella ficou ali dentro, nossos dedos permaneceram entrelaçados.

A água já estava quase fria quando senti vontade de falar, já bem depois que ela tinha parado de chorar.

— Eu sei que nada do que eu fale ou faça vai amenizar o que fiz Bella. Só espero que um dia você me perdoe. — Ela continuou calada, sua cabeça apoiada na borda da banheira, enquanto seus olhos contemplavam o teto quase sem piscar. — Me desculpe por ter te machucado e por ter ido embora depois.

— Tudo bem — ela murmurou enfim, ainda sem me encarar.

— Você não precisava ter mentido para mim, Bella. Se você tivesse sido honesta...

— O que teria acontecido? — ela perguntou, me interrompendo, sua voz um tanto pastosa pela falta de uso. — Seja honesto. Você teria ido até o fim se eu tivesse dito que era virgem? Se eu não tivesse feito você acreditar que eu tinha experiência, você teria cedido?

— Talvez. Mas não tão rápido — respondi com honestidade, depois de respirar fundo. — Não acho que teria sido capaz de resistir por muito tempo.

"A tentação era grande demais", completei em pensamento.

— Eu vou embora dentro de uma semana. Só quis apressar as coisas.

— Mas por que eu, Bella? — perguntei, desenterrando aquela questão sem sentido. Quando ela não respondeu, soltei sua mão e toquei seu rosto já seco com a minha mão molhada, fazendo-a me encarar. — Por que eu?

Apesar de o seu rosto estar voltado para mim, seu olhar desviou do meu, olhando para a água tremulando na banheira.

— Eu só queria alguém com experiência. Só isso.

Mas mesmo não a conhecendo assim há tanto tempo, algo no seu tom me dizia que aquela não era toda a verdade.

Sabendo agora que o assunto sexo não lhe deixava à vontade, fazendo-a corar várias vezes, lembrando claramente que as únicas vezes que Bella falara diretamente sobre o assunto tinha sido através de poemas, achei melhor não insistir.

— E a pessoa a quem você confiou para ser o seu primeiro, acabou te machucando. — Suspirei pesadamente, acariciando seu rosto novamente. — Me perdoe, minha pequena.

— Está tudo bem — ela murmurou mais uma vez.

— Não, não está. Mas vai ficar — assegurei com firmeza, levantando do chão para pegar a toalha seca que estava no suporte. — Prometo que vou compensar o que fiz.

Estendi uma mão para ajudar Bella a ficar em pé, fingindo não perceber quando ela corou por estar nua à minha frente, e a enrolei na toalha depois de secar de leve seu corpo.

— Eu não sou de porcelana, Carlisle — ela reclamou quando eu, mais uma vez, a peguei no colo, levando-a de volta para o quarto.

— Me deixe cuidar de você, Bella.

Com um suspiro, ela se acomodou ao meu peito novamente, relaxando nos meus braços.

Porém, antes que eu chegasse à sua cama, a mancha vermelha nos lençóis me fez parar. Desviando do caminho, andei até o sofá de dois lugares e a coloquei ali delicadamente.

— Aonde você vai? — ela perguntou, quando fiz menção de me afastar para sair do quarto.

— Pegar lençóis limpos — informei, parando brevemente à porta. — Não demoro.

De fato, em dois minutos estava de volta com todo um conjunto de cama, que incluía lençóis, duas fronhas e uma colcha lilás, tão grossa quanto a que estava agora na sua cama.

Apenas depois de substituir os lençóis sujos pelos limpos, voltei para onde Bella estava me observando em silêncio, e a peguei no colo mais uma vez, levando-a para a cama, ainda enrolada apenas na toalha felpuda.

— Quer que eu pegue alguma roupa específica, ou posso pegar qualquer uma? — perguntei me afastando novamente em direção ao closet.

— Eu posso me vestir sozinha, sabe? — ela falou, já levantando, e passou por mim, indo para o closet onde estavam suas coisas.

Antes que eu pudesse segui-la, Bella já saía de lá com uma muda de roupa, e foi para o banheiro, se trancando lá. E ela passou tanto tempo ali dentro que eu poderia pensar que ela estava tentando fugir de mim novamente, se não fosse pelo barulho do secador.

Quando percebi que ela iria demorar, voltei rapidamente ao meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido, voltando ao quarto de Bella depois de vestir um pijama de algodão. Ainda assim, quando retornei, Bella continuava trancada no banheiro.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, a porta finalmente abriu, e Bella saiu, me fazendo perder o fôlego diante daquela visão.

Bella vestia uma minúscula camisola preta com detalhes vermelhos; levemente transparente. Seus cabelos antes ondulados, agora estavam praticamente lisos, esvoaçantes, fazendo uma moldura de cascatas sedosas ao redor do seu rosto que, para minha surpresa, estava maquiado. Era uma maquiagem leve e simples, suficiente apenas para realçar a beleza do seu rosto.

— Gostou? — ela perguntou ao ver-me percorrendo seu corpo com o olhar, sem pudor algum. E tudo que eu fiz foi assentir, não encontrando voz para falar. — Foi assim que eu planejei que seria a nossa primeira vez. Eu apareceria; você me olharia desse jeito antes de me levar para a cama... — Andando lentamente em minha direção, fazendo seu quadril balançar sensualmente de um lado para o outro, embora aquilo parecesse feito sem intenção, Bella se acomodou no meu colo, apoiando os joelhos no sofá ao lado do meu quadril. — Mas ainda dá tempo de tentarmos de novo.

E antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Bella agarrava meus cabelos da nuca, puxando meu rosto de encontro ao seu, cobrindo minha boca com um beijo que não tinha nada de inocente, forçando logo minha língua a encontrar a sua.

E por um instante — talvez mais longo do que eu deveria permitir — me deixei envolver por aquela situação, correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.

Mas quando ela sentou sobre o meu quadril, pressionando meu membro, que já começava a ficar rijo, com seu sexo quente, eu me esforcei a voltar a mim e retomar o controle da situação antes que aquilo fosse longe demais. Já tinha errado demais para uma noite só e não continuaria cometendo o mesmo erro.

Apenas para não magoá-la, levantei do sofá, mantendo-a no meu colo com as suas pernas ao redor do meu quadril, e a levei até a cama, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu por alguns instantes. E por esses instantes, me permiti sentir mais do seu corpo e das suas curvas, tocando-a de leve por cima da camisola fina.

— Você está linda, Bella — sussurrei, beijando seu rosto de leve e me afastei para encará-la. — Você _é_ linda. — Mais um beijo no seu rosto, dessa vez, bem próximo à sua boca, e eu me esforcei para me afastar, sentando ao seu lado na cama. — Mas eu não posso fazer isso.

— Eu não sou mais virgem, Carlisle — ela reclamou, sentando de súbito, levando uma mão aos cabelos macios.

— Eu sei, Bella. E é exatamente por isso que eu não posso. Eu te machuquei — expliquei, me voltando para encará-la. — Você mentiu para mim sobre isso e eu acabei te machucando. E mesmo que você diga que está tudo bem, eu sei que não está. Porque não está tudo bem para mim também. Eu deveria ter percebido os sinais que mostravam que você não tinha a experiência que disse ter. Mas eu não percebi.

— Eu não dei sinais — Bella resmungou em tom de defesa.

— Infelizmente deu, mas foram sutis demais para que eu conseguisse perceber. Ou talvez eu só não quisesse ver de verdade. — A encarei em silêncio por alguns segundo antes de levar uma mão ao seu rosto. — Eu não posso fazer isso, ok? Sei que é tarde para desfazer o meu erro e que não dá para voltar atrás, mas eu posso evitar cometer mais erros.

— Ficar comigo é errado?

Seu tom triste quase me fez desistir daquela recusa, mas consegui ser mais forte.

— Por mais que eu queira negar isso, sim. É errado, Bella. Você pode achar que está preparada para uma relação nesse nível, mas não está. Ou não teria mentido para mim sobre algo tão importante. — Levantei da cama com muito esforço, mais uma vez quase desistindo de me afastar ao ver seus olhos marejados. — Se você quiser, posso te levar para casa amanhã. Se você estiver com muita raiva de mim por estar fazendo isso, e pelo que eu fiz...

— Eu não tenho raiva de você — ela murmurou de cabeça baixa. — Mas se você quiser que eu vá.

— Talvez seja melhor assim, Bella. Antes que isso chegue longe demais.

— Eu não quero ir.

Parei à porta, observando-a sentada na cama com os cabelos formando uma cortina em volta do seu rosto, de forma que eu não conseguia vê-la por inteiro. Apesar de tudo, eu também não queria que ela fosse.

— Conversamos sobre isso amanhã, está bem? — Ela assentiu de leve, de forma quase imperceptível. — Boa noite, Bella.

Mas ela não respondeu, nem mesmo quando eu voltei para perto e beijei o topo da sua cabeça, tornando a me afastar em seguida. E dessa vez eu saí do seu quarto, indo direto para o meu, me culpando por tudo e me achando o pior dos homens por rejeitá-la pela segunda vez numa única noite.

Eu sabia que precisava fazer aquilo antes que as coisas fossem longe demais. Precisava me afastar antes que ela acabasse se apaixonando por mim. Porque eu sabia que se ela tinha permitido que eu fosse o seu primeiro, apesar de tudo, algum sentimento Bella já tinha por mim. Duvidava que já fosse amor, mas ela era jovem demais e muitas vezes os jovens confundiam paixão com amor. Eu sabia disso por experiência.

Mas eu sabia que o principal motivo que me levara a sair daquele quarto e deixá-la sozinha, era porque _eu_ estava correndo esse mesmo risco. E me permitir amar alguém como Bella poderia ser um pouco perigoso para mim. Eu poderia querê-la ao meu lado para sempre. E duvidava que ela estivesse disposta a me dar isso.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Acordei na manhã seguinte pouco depois do amanhecer, sentindo um aroma maravilhoso para aquele horário. O cheiro do café fresco me fez pensar em Bianca, embora eu soubesse que ela não estava em casa. Mas quando levantei, me deparei com uma bandeja de café da manhã completo aos pés da minha cama.

Nela havia um bule por onde saía fumaça e junto o cheiro do café preto, pequenos pãezinhos numa cesta forrada, fatias de frios, algumas frutas e um copo de suco de laranja. Ao lado, num canto da bandeja, o jornal de domingo estava enrolado numa fita vermelha, preso junto com um pequeno pedaço de papel.

E foi esse papel que eu peguei primeiro, antes mesmo de matar a fome que já sentia.

Pensei que seria mais um dos poemas rasgados do meu livro, mas era um simples papel branco — ao contrário da folha velha e amarelada do livro — com a caligrafia peculiar de Bella.

"_Teu rosto, teu corpo, teu fogo_

_Se te escolhi, não foi por desgosto_

_Se menti, não foi por querer_

_Menti para não te perder_

_Menti pois queria te ter_

_Mesmo que por um instante_

_Ou talvez por um instante maior_

_Escolhi teu rosto, teu corpo, teu fogo_

_Mas te escolhi também porque tenho certeza_

_Que mesmo por um instante_

_Ou talvez um instante maior_

_Você também escolheu a mim_

_Seja por meu rosto, meu corpo, meu fogo_

_Você escolheu a mim."_

Li e reli aquele poema desconhecido dezenas de vezes enquanto comia devagar, sem pressa de sair do quarto para enfrentar o que me esperava lá fora.

Sim, Bella tinha me escolhido para ser o seu primeiro. Mas da mesma forma, eu tinha escolhido-a também para ficar ao meu lado. Simplesmente porque eu a queria ali. Não tinha um motivo específico para querer isso. Sem dúvida Bella era linda, encantadora, divertida, e sensual até um ponto que poderia ser considerado ilegal. Mas não era porque eu a amava que queria ficar com ela. Queria apenas porque queria. E talvez ela me quisesse pelo mesmo motivo.

Escovei os dentes com certa impaciência e fui direto para o quarto de Bella, encontrando a porta aberta, de onde eu podia vê-la na cama. Ela estava deitada de bruços lendo um livro, ainda com a mesma camisola transparente de ontem, e eu tentei não reagir àquela imagem.

Bati de leve à porta para anunciar minha presença e ela me olhou por sobre o ombro, voltando logo a folhear o livro.

— Bom dia — cumprimentei, entrando sem esperar que ela autorizasse, e sentei ao seu lado na cama. — Obrigado pelo café da manhã. Estava tudo delicioso.

Mas Bella continuou em silêncio, me ignorando de propósito.

— Você comeu alguma coisa? — perguntei, insistindo em fazê-la falar comigo, mas tudo que ela fez foi assentir, sem abrir a boca. Sem saber bem como agir diante daquele silêncio, deitei na cama, de costas, de forma que nossos rostos ficaram lado a lado, permitindo que Bella me encarasse se quisesse. Mas ela não parecia querer. — Por que você me escolheu, Bella? — perguntei indo direto ao assunto. — Por que eu, que nada tenho a te oferecer?

Ela finalmente pareceu reagir, porque fechou o livro sem se dar ao trabalho de marcar a página que estava lendo, o que me fez pensar se ela estava lendo de verdade, ou era só um pretexto para me ignorar.

— Eu, algum dia, te pedi algo? E, além do mais, você é rico. Como pode não ter nada para me oferecer?

— Estou me referindo a sentimentos — respondi, franzindo o cenho diante da menção do meu dinheiro. — E você não parece ser do tipo que se interessa com dinheiro, Bella. Sei que não foi pela minha conta bancária que você me escolheu. Por isso volto a perguntar: Por quê?

— Eu não quero casar, ok? Antes que você pense isso. Não te escolhi para ser o meu primeiro por pensar que você me daria alguma estabilidade sentimental. Eu não quero isso nem um pouco — ela afirmou com convicção, parecendo realmente falar a verdade. — Seu filho fez um bom trabalho em me deixar com o pé atrás no quesito compromisso. E, respondendo a sua pergunta — ela continuou, respirando fundo antes de falar, evitando meu olhar, enquanto seu rosto se tingia de um suave tom avermelhado —, eu te escolhi por aqueles mesmos motivos do poema. Você sabe que é bonito de várias formas, Carlisle. E eu meio que senti que havia alguma coisa forte entre nós, então pensei: "por que não?".

— Por que não, Bella? Que tal por eu ser vinte anos mais velho? Que tal por eu ser o pai do seu namorado?

— Ex-namorado, embora isso ainda não tenha sido oficializado. E você ainda está mesmo batendo nessa tecla da idade? Pensei que já havíamos superado isso.

— Talvez não completamente.

— Certo. Não completamente — ela repetiu, sentando de repente na cama, arrumando os cabelos de qualquer jeito. — Então me responde essa, Dr. Cullen: Por que você _me_ escolheu? — A resposta estava na ponta da minha língua, mas antes de falar, percebi que era a mesma resposta que ela tinha me dado. Bella era linda de todo jeito. Seu rosto de menina, seu corpo delicado. E, sem dúvida, a química entre nós foi um fator importante. E antes que eu pensasse numa resposta menos óbvia, Bella continuou, a ironia transparecendo na sua voz. — Porque tem essa diferença de vinte anos entre nós, sabe? Eu sou a namorada do seu filho. E tem mais: você é todo experiente e...

— Você me fez acreditar que também tinha experiência, Bella — a interrompi firme, me recusando a aceitar aquele empecilho.

— Mesmo se eu não fosse mais virgem, Carlisle, alguns meses de experiência não é nada se comparado à sua experiência. Com quantas mulheres você já dormiu, afinal? O que uma garota de apenas dezesseis anos pode oferecer a alguém como você?

Aquela pergunta me pegou tão de surpresa que eu simplesmente não consegui responder. Fiquei ali deitado olhando para os olhos castanhos dela, que me encaravam esperando uma resposta que eu não tinha.

Ou melhor, eu tinha, mas não estava preparado para admitir isso em voz alta. Porque apenas ao ouvir Bella pontuando todos os motivos que me fariam não ficar com ela, foi que eu percebi que não tinha sido apenas pela sua beleza, pelo seu corpo ou por essa química incrível que havia entre nós, que eu tinha dito "sim" às suas investidas.

Eu tinha dito "sim", porque, em algum momento nesse jogo de sedução, eu tinha me apaixonado por Isabella Swan.

Não restavam mais dúvidas. Eu estava verdadeiramente apaixonado por Bella, a namorada do meu filho. Por Bella, que tinha apenas dezesseis anos. Por Bella, que até ontem ainda era virgem.

A constatação daquele sentimento me deixou tão perdido que me tirou completamente a capacidade de pensar em alguma resposta adequada à sua pergunta. Por que eu tinha escolhido-a? Porque eu estava apaixonado por ela. Mas eu diria isso em voz alta? Não. De forma alguma.

Então tudo que fiz, depois de longos minutos absorvendo aquele fato, foi sentar também, infiltrando uma mão na sua nuca para puxar seu rosto para perto do meu.

— Você tem muito mais a me oferecer do que imagina Bella — sussurrei, nossos lábios quase se tocando. — Experiência nem sempre é tudo, sabia? Porque mesmo sem experiência nenhuma, você faz com que eu sinta coisas que nunca senti antes. Nenhuma mulher foi capaz de me fazer perder a cabeça apenas por citar poemas eróticos. Nenhuma mulher me deixou excitado apenas por estar com os pés brincando entre as minhas pernas. — Ela riu de leve à menção da noite em que assistimos ao filme do zumbi. — E, sem dúvida, nenhuma mulher jamais me deixou tão alucinado apenas por estar chupando um pirulito inocente. E o que eu fiz naquela noite, foi apenas porque não conseguia mais me controlar diante de você, Bella.

Aquilo não era exatamente uma declaração, mas acho que chegava bem perto. Eu estava sendo completamente honesto sobre como me sentia com ela. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

— Então, se você acha que a sua falta de experiência poderia ter mudado alguma coisa entre nós... Se você acha mesmo que precisava ter mentido para mim sobre isso, te digo apenas que você está redondamente enganada. Porque tudo o que você fez transparecia essa inocência que você de fato tem, mas que pensei que era proposital para me seduzir. — Sentia sua respiração ficando cada vez mais ofegante, soprando um aroma doce no meu rosto, e por muito pouco não a beijei ali mesmo. — Se você tivesse dito a verdade, Bella, a única coisa que teria mudado era que eu teria ido mais devagar. Teria esperado o momento certo, e quando esse momento chegasse, eu jamais agiria como um homem das cavernas. Mas de uma coisa você pode ter certeza: eu teria dito sim, de uma forma ou de outra. Poderia ter demorado, mas eventualmente eu teria dito sim.

Enquanto ela me encarava com aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes, eu me perguntava se não tinha ficado um tanto óbvio o que eu sentia por ela. Mas levando em conta de que nós dois parecíamos experts em ficar alheios ao que estava nas entrelinhas, ela provavelmente não percebera isso.

— E você acha que, _eventualmente_, vai dizer sim de novo? — ela perguntou num tom baixo, levando uma das mãos ao meu peito, exatamente sobre o meu coração.

E observando-a ali, tão próxima, podendo sentir seu calor, o seu perfume, sabendo que ela podia sentir meu coração disparado dentro do meu peito, a única coisa que eu consegui responder foi "sim". "Sim" para a sua pergunta, e para a pergunta implícita também.

Ali, naquele quarto de hóspedes, ao lado da cópia de "Bel Ami" que ela tinha comprado no dia anterior, eu disse sim mais uma vez.

À medida que as roupas foram se acumulando no chão ao lado da cama, eu conduzi a situação sem pressa, permitindo que Bella sentisse tanto prazer quanto ela me proporcionava com um único toque. Deixei que ela se perdesse na luxúria, a incentivei a tomar iniciativa e lhe mostrei o que fazer quando ela parecia perdida. E mesmo ali, enquanto nos movíamos suados num ritmo cadenciado no começo, logo ficando cada vez mais rápido, eu fui capaz de expressar com gestos, o que não conseguia expressar em palavras. Fiz o possível para que ela sentisse, através dos meus toques, da minha boca e de todos os meus movimentos, que aquilo não era simplesmente sexo. E que sim, apesar de tudo, eu tinha muito mais a oferecer para ela do que ela pensava.

E quando caímos exaustos, ainda sentindo o prazer fazendo estremecer os corpos, eu não me afastei como costumava fazer em outras ocasiões. Eu não levantei para tomar um banho ou me vestir. Tudo que fiz foi puxar a colcha para nos cobrir, depois de aninhar o corpo de Bella contra o meu, passando a acariciar seus cabelos emaranhados, até que ela adormeceu com a cabeça repousada no meu peito, mais uma vez sentindo os batimentos do meu coração, que agora estava calmo como o mar depois de uma tempestade furiosa durante a noite, naqueles momentos que antecede o nascer do dia.

E mesmo quando, pouco depois eu acordei ainda abraçado à Bella, eu sentia aquela paz que me fazia sorrir.

Sim, eu tinha me apaixonado por uma garota de dezesseis anos. Mas quem disse que eu estava me importando com aquele detalhe? O detalhe da idade, eu digo. Porque a parte de estar apaixonado eu me importava, e muito. Mas de uma forma boa. De uma forma que me fazia ter ainda mais vontade de sorrir. Como um tolo.

É! Como um tolo. Era como eu me sentia. Um tolo apaixonado.

A última vez que me apaixonara tinha sido há mais de dezesseis anos, quando não só me apaixonara, mas também amara Esme de verdade. Antes que nosso casamento se revelasse um fracasso, eu era completamente apaixonado por ela. E agora aqui estava eu, anos depois, novamente sentindo o mesmo por alguém vinte anos mais nova do que eu.

A vontade que eu tinha era passar o dia naquela cama, mas me obriguei a levantar, tomando cuidado para não acordar Bella, e fui para o banheiro dela mesmo, tomei um banho rápido e voltei para o quarto, vestindo o mesmo pijama que estava usando antes.

A calcinha minúscula de Bella estava caída logo ao lado, e eu a peguei nas mãos, esticando-a um pouco para medir seu tamanho. Sem dúvida era pequena. Não tão pequena quanto uma que a vira usando outra noite, que era apenas um pedaço de pano, mas essa era pequena _e_ transparente, o que mudava as coisas um pouco de figura. E combinada com aquela camisola transparente que Bella tinha dito que queria ter usado na nossa primeira noite, formava um conjunto tão sexy que me deixava excitado só de olhar.

Definitivamente Bella estava me transformando num pervertido.

Como amanhã eu deveria voltar ao trabalho, pensei um pouco sobre como deveria passar aquele dia com ela. Claro que ficar na cama era uma opção, mas não queria que Bella pensasse que era só isso que eu queria com ela. Então, depois de buscar algumas ideias na mente, lembrei da piscina que Bella tinha adorado ao fazer o tour pela casa, mas que raramente era usada, graças ao frio.

E não era como se hoje estivesse fazendo calor, nem nada do tipo, mas seria muito simples ligar o aquecedor para deixar a temperatura da água agradável.

E assim eu fiz.

Quando Bella acordou, por volta do meio dia, eu já estava com tudo pronto.

Bem, na verdade, ela não acordou. Eu a acordei.

— O que acha de um banho de piscina? — perguntei, sussurrando no seu ouvido, meio debruçado sobre seu corpo, afastando seus cabelos do rosto delicadamente.

— Hum? — ela murmurou sonolenta, e aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, se espreguiçando languidamente. — Piscina?

— Sim. O que acha?

— Sério mesmo? — ela insistiu, ainda parecendo um tanto aérea pelo sono.

— Por que não? — perguntei, beijando seu rosto de leve, se parar de acariciar seus cabelos.

— Eu não tenho roupa de banho — Bella respondeu por fim, sentando na cama antes de esfregar o rosto com força, como se tentasse afastar o sono mais rápido. — Quer dizer, até tenho, mas não trouxe. Não achei que haveria uma oportunidade de usar aqui.

— Somos só eu e você, Bella — lembrei. — Não será preciso roupa de banho.

Só então ela compreendeu o que eu queria, e corou violentamente. Seus olhos passaram pelo quarto, e então pousaram sobre a cama completamente bagunçada, e sua camisola e calcinha dobradas com cuidado aos pés da cama, onde eu as tinha posto. Era como se, aos poucos, ela fosse recordando do que tinha acontecido uma hora antes.

— Você não tem vergonha de mim, tem? — perguntei quando ela abaixou o rosto e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, parecendo tão encabulada que me fazia querer rir.

— Não muito, mas... — Fazendo uma pequena careta, ainda corada, ela me encarou, torcendo o lábio de leve para o lado. — Acho que tomar banho de piscina sem roupas é um pouco demais para mim.

Sorri para ela, mais uma vez levando uma mão ao seu rosto.

— Não precisa ter vergonha, Bella — sussurrei, acariciando seu rosto lentamente. — Mas se não se sentir à vontade, pode tomar banho de roupa.

— Tudo bem — ela concordou, sorrindo de leve.

Fui para o meu quarto colocar uma sunga, e vesti uma bermuda por cima, pegando um roupão felpudo no banheiro. Quando voltei ao quarto de Bella, ela estava saindo do banheiro, assim como eu usando um roupão branco, e calçou pantufas antes de pegar minha mão que eu lhe estendia.

A área da piscina ficava no subsolo, sem qualquer janela, iluminada apenas pelas lâmpadas amareladas nas paredes, e um falso teto de vidro que fazia parecer que era o céu acima da piscina, mas era apenas pintura com luzes por trás. E além de umas poucas plantas e algumas espreguiçadeiras, não havia mais nada naquele ambiente.

A temperatura da água tinha aquecido também a sala, que estava até um pouco quente demais, então tratei logo de tirar o roupão, colocando-o em uma das espreguiçadeiras, junto com as toalhas que já tinha trazido mais cedo. E quando me voltei para perguntar se Bella queria que eu trouxesse alguma bebida ou comida, me surpreendi ao ver que ela tinha tido a mesma ideia de tirar o roupão, e agora usava apenas o que ela tinha como ideia de tomar banho de roupa.

Bella usava apenas uma pequena calcinha branca, tão pequena quanto todas as outras que ela costumava usar, e um sutiã vermelho de bolinhas que se destacava de forma admirável contra a sua pele branca.

E se ela achava que tomar banho nua seria constrangedor, o que ela acharia se percebesse que eu estava ficando excitado apenas por vê-la de roupas íntimas aparentemente inocentes?

Mas esse era o grande problema. Ela parecia inocente demais com aquelas peças delicadas e descombinando, como se não tivesse planejado parecer sensual, e estivesse apenas usando algo confortável. E seus cabelos que começavam a ondular por conta da leve umidade que saía da piscina, lhe conferiam um ar ainda mais pudico.

Sabia que estava parecendo um idiota ali parado com a boca aberta, mas não era como se conseguisse controlar. Bella despertava isso em mim. Essas atitudes pervertidas, esse completo branco que sempre dominava minha mente quando ela me pegava de surpresa. E não era como se eu nunca tivesse visto-a nua. Afinal, tínhamos estado juntos algumas horas antes. E ela nem mesmo estava nua agora. Mas era sempre assim e eu já estava começando a me conformar. Eu nunca conseguiria olhar para Bella de forma natural, como se ela não me abalasse tanto. Tudo nela me alterava. Até mesmo os pés que ela agora esticava, ficando apoiada apenas pelas pontas.

— Meu rosto está um pouco mais em cima, sabe? — ela comentou, chamando minha atenção, e eu me obriguei a desviar o olhar dos seus pés, e esquecer o sonho que tinha tido há algumas noites, em que eles me davam tanto prazer.

— Desculpe — balbuciei, constrangido por ter sido pego no flagra. — Desculpe, eu... — Mas eu não consegui encontrar uma explicação para o que estava fazendo. Eu estava secando-a descaradamente e pronto.

Assim, apenas sorri sem graça e sacudi a cabeça na tentativa de afastar certas imagens.

— Vamos entrar? — sugeri, estendendo uma mão para ela, que prontamente se aproximou, mas ignorou minha mão.

— Vai entrar assim? — ela perguntou num tom baixo, levando as mãos ao botão da bermuda que eu ainda usava.

Nem mesmo tentei disfarçar o volume que começava a se formar naquele ponto, piorando ainda mais quando ela começou a deslizar o zíper lentamente, fazendo questão de roçar seus dedos sobre meu membro. E a sunga agora começava a incomodar ao ponto de eu pensar seriamente em desistir de usá-la também.

Apenas quando estava livre da bermuda, Bella se afastou sorrindo, me dando as costas. E é claro que meu olhar caiu diretamente nas suas nádegas que a calcinha pequena mal cobria. Fiquei ali olhando ela se afastar, apenas focado no seu suave rebolado, até que ela mergulhou de vez na água, me obrigando a voltar à realidade.

Sem perder tempo, mergulhei atrás dela, e ficamos alguns minutos apenas nadando, exercitando o corpo e aproveitando a temperatura agradável da água, até que ela parou numa parte mais funda que não dava pé.

— Se eu me afogasse você me salvaria? — ela perguntou, fazendo um pouco de esforço para manter a cabeça fora da água. — Faria respiração boca a boca?

Nadei até onde ela estava, percebendo que eu conseguia ficar em pé, mesmo que precisasse me esticar todo para isso. Puxei-a para mim, envolvendo sua cintura, sorrindo quando ela prontamente envolveu meu pescoço, quase me fazendo afundar.

— Eu nem mesmo deixaria você se afogar, Bella — murmurei, começando a andar para trás, até que cheguei ao ponto em que conseguia ficar em pé sem dificuldade.

Ainda assim Bella continuou pendurada nos meus ombros, e eu não me fiz de rogado, puxando logo seu rosto para perto, cobrindo sua boca com a minha. Minhas mãos entraram pela sua nuca, enquanto as suas pernas envolviam meu quadril, e ela tomou a iniciativa em intensificar o beijo, entreabrindo os lábios num convite irrecusável.

E só interrompemos o beijo muitos minutos depois, quando Bella começou a sentir as mãos enrugadas.

Quando ela saiu da piscina para se enxugar, continuei ali dentro, nadando de um lado para o outro, percebendo o quanto sentira falta de me exercitar. Enquanto dava a sexta ou sétima volta na piscina, fiz uma anotação mental para frequentar mais aquela parte da casa.

Mas quando eu parei um pouco para tomar fôlego, qualquer determinação de me manter saudável fisicamente, foi esquecida quando vi Bella sentada na beira da piscina, uma toalha envolvendo seus ombros, e seus pés balançando dentro da água. Afundei novamente, dessa vez só emergindo quando estava de frente para ela, meu rosto ficando na altura da sua cintura.

— Cansou? — ela perguntou, chutando um pouco de água no meu rosto.

— Não — respondi, enxugando o rosto e me aproximei mais, pegando seu pé nas mãos. — Encontrei coisa melhor para fazer.

Acho que Bella já tinha percebido que eu tinha desenvolvido aquele fetiche pelos seus pés, porque nada falou quando eu comecei a acariciar o esquerdo com a mão, enquanto levava o direito à boca, dando pequenos beijos em cada um dos seus dedos. Passei a beijar toda a extensão do seu pé, chegando ao tornozelo, e então voltei aos seus dedos. Não satisfeito, chupei cada um deles, sugando a água até que ele estava completamente seco. Beijando a parte de cima do seu pé, o apoiei no meu ombro, puxando o esquerdo para cima e lhe dei a mesma atenção, até deixá-lo seco também.

Colocando-o sobre o meu outro ombro, fui me aproximando mais do seu corpo, beijando sua perna, chupando o resto de água que encontrava, até chegar à parte interna da sua coxa, continuando até sentir uma mão de Bella nos meus cabelos.

Ergui o rosto, só então percebendo que tinha estado num mundo particular só meu, esquecendo momentaneamente onde estava e com quem, porque para mim, naquele momento, só existia os pés de Bella.

Ela agora tinha tirado a toalha dos ombros e me observava, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Meu olhar vagou pelo seu rosto corado – não sei se pela excitação ou pelo vapor que saía da piscina –, descendo mais pelo seu corpo, e eu parei um pouco naquele ponto, vendo o volume dos seus seios sob o sutiã vermelho. E quando eu desci mais o olhar, passando pelo seu ventre, fiquei completamente encantado ao encontrar sua calcinha que, por ser branca, estava agora completamente transparente.

Soltei um gemido rouco antes de cair de boca naquele ponto, sugando a água que se acumulara ali, fazendo Bella soltar um gemido estrangulado. E quando aquilo não pareceu suficiente, levei as mãos ao seu quadril, puxando-a mais para a ponta, e afastei a sua calcinha para o lado, sugando agora outro tipo de líquido.

Seus pés tremeram nos meus ombros e escorregaram para trás, fazendo com que seus joelhos ficassem pendurados, mas eu tratei de trazer ao menos um dos seus pés de volta, porque a queria mais aberta. Segurando seu pé direito com firmeza sobre o meu ombro esquerdo, voltei a afastar sua calcinha para o lado, continuando a chupá-la cada vez mais forte. Mal me dei conta quando Bella deitou no chão, completamente entregue quando passei a penetrá-la com minha língua, estimulando seu clitóris com o polegar.

Seu gosto era bom demais para me fazer prestar atenção em muita coisa além daquilo. Era um gosto doce e único. Puro. Um gosto que, de alguma forma, me fazia sentir a sua inocência, sabendo que nenhum homem além de mim tinha possuído aquele corpo. E eu me senti tão possessivo naquele instante, que faltou muito pouco para que eu chegasse ao ponto de marcar seu corpo de alguma forma, seja com uma mordida ou um chupão mais forte, como um selvagem marcando território. Provavelmente eu estava ficando louco, porque nem com Esme tinha me sentido daquela forma. Era como se eu fosse outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que só queria mais que tudo, dar prazer, sem se importar com o próprio desejo. Porque, sem dúvida, eu estava com tanto desejo naquele instante, que meu corpo inteiro doía. Mas não importava. Tudo que eu queria era deixar Bella satisfeita. E eu apenas parei quando senti seu corpo estremecendo por inteiro, pequenos gemidos saindo da sua boca, até que ela relaxou, parecendo desfalecer no chão molhado ao redor da piscina, enquanto eu terminava de chupar o líquido que ela liberava, ainda sentindo as pequenas contrações do seu sexo.

— Porra! — ela murmurou depois de um tempo, ainda deitada.

E eu nem mesmo consegui reclamar o palavrão, porque era aquilo mesmo que eu queria falar. Porque, de alguma forma, no instante em que senti Bella gozando na minha boca, eu tinha gozado dentro da sunga. Sem mãos. Sem boca. Sem sexo. Nenhum toque. E ainda assim eu tinha chegado ao orgasmo, dando a Bella o prazer que ela merecia.

Saí da piscina pela escada, discretamente, e peguei a minha bermuda que estava no chão, usando-a para me limpar, antes de pegar a toalha e me secar de qualquer jeito.

Voltei até onde Bella estava e a ajudei a levantar, pegando sua toalha agora um pouco úmida e a joguei nos seus ombros novamente, trazendo-a para perto de mim.

— Eu... — _amo você_. Por muito pouco isso não escapou dos meus lábios, mas parei a tempo. Duvidava que Bella estivesse pronta para ouvir isso sem sair correndo. — Eu estou com um pouco de fome. Vamos subir?

Se ela percebeu que não era aquilo que eu ia falar, ela nada comentou. Apenas assentiu e vestiu o roupão, usando a toalha para enxugar melhor seus cabelos. Fiz o mesmo, vestindo também o roupão, evitando vestir a bermuda agora suja, colocando tudo na área de serviço quando passamos por lá em direção à cozinha.

Comemos ali mesmo na cozinha, e então subimos para tomar um banho, separados, embora eu quisesse muito tomar banho com ela. Mas podia perceber que Bella ainda não se sentia completamente à vontade em ficar nua na minha frente.

Quando terminei meu banho, vestindo apenas uma calça de algodão e um casaco, fui direto para o quarto de Bella, encontrando-a ainda no closet, mas já vestida, embora não completamente. Ela estava usando um top preto de alças finas e shorts listrados, enquanto revirava dentro de uma das sacolas das coisas que tinha comprado no dia anterior.

— Eu não acho a minha meia de lã em lugar nenhum — ela reclamou quando me viu entrar. — Tenho certeza que comprei. Se bem que... — Mas então ela se interrompeu, voltando o corpo completamente na minha direção e olhou para o chão.

— O que foi? — perguntei, me aproximando mais, levando uma mão ao seu queixo para erguer seu rosto.

— Acho que você não vai querer que eu use, não é?

— Não vou? — Franzi o cenho quando a vi corando de leve, sem entender o porquê daquela reação.

— Vai cobrir meus pés.

Uma coisa era eu saber como me sentia a respeito dos pés de Bella. E eu sabia que ela também tinha conhecimento daquilo, ainda mais depois daquela cena na piscina. Mas ela falar isso em voz alta, quando nem mesmo eu tinha assumido o fetiche, tornava tudo ainda pior. Ou melhor. Não sei bem.

— Você não se incomoda de ficar descalça? — perguntei com a voz baixa, não me preocupando em tentar negar ou disfarçar que queria muito aquilo. Ela apenas meneou a cabeça, me fazendo abrir um sorriso. Eu deveria estar com vergonha, e talvez até estivesse um pouco, mas só a constatação de que teria os pés de Bella à minha vista pelo resto do dia, me fez esquecer a pouca timidez que me atingira naquele momento. — Obrigado.

— Me deixa só pegar um casaco — ela pediu, corando um pouco, fazendo menção de se afastar.

— Fica assim — pedi com certa urgência, só então me dando conta do quanto aquela combinação de Bella a deixava parecida com uma Lolita.

— Vou ficar com frio.

— Eu ligo a lareira se precisar.

Sabia que estava pedindo muito de uma única vez. O chão estava gelado, como eu bem sentia por também estar descalço e, apesar do aquecedor estar ligado, lá fora estava um pouco frio demais para que apenas isso desse conta do recado.

Ainda assim, Bella aceitou mais aquele pedido.

— Me espera lá embaixo — pedi enquanto saíamos do seu quarto de mãos dadas, lembrando de uma coisa que era para ter entregado a Bella no dia anterior, mas esqueci com toda aquela confusão da sua primeira vez.

Fui direto para o meu quarto e peguei uma colcha, dobrando-a de qualquer jeito antes de pegar a caixa do colar, descendo as escadas em seguida.

Encontrei Bella na sala, sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas, mudando de canal sem muito interesse.

— Quer assistir algum filme? — ela perguntou, olhando rapidamente na minha direção.

Mas eu não respondi, me limitando apenas a ir até ela, colocando a colcha numa poltrona, e sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

— Comprei isso para você ontem — falei, tirando o controle remoto da sua mão e coloquei a caixa comprida no lugar. — Lembro que você gostou quando viu e eu achei que combinava muito com você.

Vi no olhar de Bella que ela sabia bem o que tinha dentro daquela pequena caixa, mas ainda assim seu rosto se iluminou quando ela viu o colar de pingente lilás, abrindo um sorriso.

— Carlisle, eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer — ela murmurou, tocando a jóia com a ponta dos dedos. — Não precisava ter comprado isso. Deve ter sido caro.

— Você não disse que eu sou rico? Por que se preocupar com isso?

— Não me lembra que eu disse isso, por favor — ela pediu, abaixando um pouco o rosto. — Eu não sou interesseira, ok? Falei aquilo só para te irritar.

— Eu sei Bella. Estou brincando — falei, sorrindo de leve. — Gostou?

— Claro que gostei. É lindo!

Ainda sorrindo, tirei o colar da caixa, e ela logo entendeu o que eu queria, ficando de costas para mim. Sem pressa, tocando de leve a pele da sua nuca quando ela afastou os cabelos para o lado, prendi o fecho, depositando um beijo suave naquele ponto antes de me afastar.

— Ficou perfeito em você — murmurei quando ela ficou de frente para mim novamente, tocando a peça delicadamente.

— Obrigada, Carlisle — ela murmurou de volta, beijando meus lábios de leve em seguida.

Estava começando "Sombras de Goya" no canal que Bella deixara, mas nós nunca saberíamos se aquele filme era realmente bom como todos diziam, porque passamos o tempo inteiro deitados no sofá, nos beijando, nos tocando, sem malícia, apenas querendo sentir mais um do outro, e Bella, em momento algum, reclamou do frio.

— Você gosta mesmo da Hello Kitty, não é? — comentei, quando estava beijando seu pulso que estava ao lado do meu rosto, suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos em meio ao beijo. — Acho que é a terceira ou quarta coisa que te vejo usando dela.

— Eu gosto — ela murmurou sem graça, puxando a mão para longe. — É infantil, eu sei. Mas eu gosto.

— Não é infantil. — Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, me fazendo rir. — Certo, é infantil, mas combina com você. É meigo. Te deixa com um pouco mais de ar de pecado.

Aquela última parte escapou sem querer. Era como eu via Bella, mas eu só tinha admitido aquilo uma vez, enquanto ela me tentava para passar a noite no seu quarto.

— Eu não sou um... Um pecado — ela murmurou, mais uma vez ficando sem graça, e escondeu o rosto no meu ombro.

— É sim — falei num sussurro, beijando seus cabelos, e a puxei ainda mais para perto. — Meu eterno pecado.

Ergui seu rosto, buscando sua boca, sentindo a doçura dos seus lábios me recebendo de boa vontade.

Aos poucos aquele beijo foi perdendo a inocência, e a paixão foi ficando cada vez mais intensa, chegando ao ponto em que praticamente devorávamos a boca um do outro. Minhas mãos agora vagavam pelo seu corpo, mas Bella, assim como tinha acontecido duas vezes antes, manteve as mãos paradas nos meus ombros, ao invés de me tocar como eu a tocava. Agora eu sabia que aquilo se devia apenas a sua insegurança e talvez falta de experiência, e não por querer ir com calma como eu pensara.

— Quanto disso você já fez? — perguntei num sussurro, interrompendo o beijo brevemente.

— Como? — Bella me encarou com o olhar um tanto vago, respirando fundo em busca de ar.

— Quando você ficava com Edward — falei, me esforçando para manter um tom relaxado, mas tive que desviar o olhar do seu, usando a desculpa de beijar seu pescoço, porque sabia que ela veria em meus olhos o ciúme por falar sobre aquilo — até que ponto vocês foram?

— Por que você está perguntando isso?

— Eu só quero saber até que ponto vocês foram. Quanto de experiência você tinha antes de mim.

"_Quanto meu filho já tinha tocado daquele corpo perfeito"_, completei em pensamento.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso — ela murmurou, arqueando seu corpo contra o meu quando mordi seu pescoço de leve.

— Então se eu te pedisse para me tocar — continuei, beijando seu pescoço mais uma vez antes de me erguer para encará-la —, o que você faria?

Parecendo não querer responder, Bella apenas desceu mais as mãos pelo meu peito, chegando até o meu abdômen, e então subiu meu casaco, puxando-o lentamente para cima. Mas eu segurei suas mãos, impedindo-a de continuar o movimento, e meneei a cabeça sutilmente.

— Me toque, Bella — pedi firme, mas num tom baixo, descendo sua mão para onde a queria.

Quando seu braço contraiu, parecendo uma reação involuntária de se afastar, eu logo tive minha resposta.

— Você nunca tocou ninguém desse jeito, não é? — Corando de leve, Bella apenas meneou a cabeça, mantendo o olhar fixo no meu. — Alguém já te tocou como eu toquei? Aqui? — perguntei, levando uma mão para o meio das suas pernas, fazendo-a arquear o quadril, mais uma vez parecendo uma reação involuntária, com a diferença que agora era ia de encontro a minha mão.

Eu estava falando de "ninguém" e "alguém", porque não queria mais usar o nome de Edward. Agora que sabia que ele jamais tinha chegado ao ponto em que eu chegara, sequer dando um terço do prazer que eu dei a Bella, queria mais que tudo mantê-lo longe da vida dela. De preferência, fazê-la esquecer da sua existência.

Infelizmente, Bella não parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa.

— Não — ela respondeu, ainda arfando. — O máximo que Edward fazia era tocar meus... Meus seios.

Esperava que ela não tivesse percebido a quase careta que eu fiz ao ouvir o nome do meu filho.

— Por quê? Ele não queria? Ou _você_ não queria?

— Ele queria. Eu não — ela respondeu mais calma agora que eu tinha tirado a mão do seu sexo. — Eu não me sentia pronta. Sabia que Edward estava se encontrando com aquela vadia, mesmo quando já estávamos namorando. Então quando estávamos juntos, ele vinha me beijar e tentar outras coisas, mas eu nunca sabia se ele tinha estado com ela aquele dia antes de vir me encontrar.

— Então você parava — deduzi, sentindo tanto ódio de Edward naquele momento que não sei como conseguir manter a voz calma e a expressão neutra.

— Eu não conseguia ir adiante — Bella murmurou, soltando o ar pesadamente.

— E eu fico feliz por você não ter feito isso — sussurrei, me inclinando para beijar seu pescoço mais uma vez, e me mantive ali por alguns segundos, aspirando seu perfume que era um misto de sabonete e morango. — Não só porque isso me deu a honra de ser o seu primeiro, em vários aspectos — continuei, voltando a encará-la —, mas porque Edward não te merece. Nunca mereceu.

— Eu tinha decidido fazer... Você sabe. Com ele. Aqui — ela falou, mais uma vez corando de leve. — Porque assim eu saberia que ele não tinha tocado ninguém antes de mim. Mas acho que agora fico feliz por ele ter ido embora e me deixado aqui.

— E eu acho que posso assinar embaixo — falei, abrindo um sorriso antes de cobrir seus lábios, beijando-a longamente.

Não demorou muito para voltarmos à mesma empolgação de antes, nossas bocas quase se esmagando em meio ao beijo, enquanto eu voltava a sentir todo seu corpo com minhas mãos.

— Posso te ensinar? — perguntei, interrompendo o beijo apenas um pouco, falando contra a sua boca. — Me deixa te ensinar.

Bella assentiu mais uma vez, parecendo incapaz de falar, e eu via nos seus olhos castanhos todo desejo que ela sentia. Por mim. Apenas _por mim_.

Girando nossos corpos, ficando por cima dela, eu ergui meu corpo, sentando de leve sobre suas coxas. Lentamente, sem pressa alguma e fazendo questão de tocá-la o máximo possível, abri cada um dos botões do seu short, e saí de cima dela para conseguir removê-lo completamente. Sua calcinha rendada rosa e roxa não escondia sua excitação, deixando visível a umidade que se acumulava entre suas pernas.

Voltei para cima das suas pernas e deslizei as mãos suavemente pelas suas coxas, subindo até seu quadril, e me inclinei sobre seu corpo, passando a beijar o vale dos seus seios demoradamente. E Bella, pela primeira vez tomando a iniciativa, começou a puxar meu casaco para cima, e eu a ajudei, erguendo os braços. Suas mãos foram para as minhas costas enquanto eu descia os beijos pelo seu ventre, e nós dois gememos juntos quando meus lábios chegaram à sua intimidade no mesmo instante em que ela arranhava minhas costas de leve.

Posicionando-me melhor, fiquei ajoelhado entre as suas pernas, fazendo-a colocar os joelhos sobre meus ombros, para só então afastar sua calcinha para o lado e dar a sua intimidade a mesma atenção que tinha lhe dado mais cedo na piscina. Mas dessa vez não fui até o fim, porque a queria fogosa e desejosa, e não satisfeita e relaxada como Bella ficava depois de atingir o prazer máximo. Então, quando ela passou a gemer com mais frequência, eu parei, colocando a calcinha de volta no lugar.

— Merda! Isso é muito bom — ela ofegou, enquanto eu ia distribuindo novos beijos pelo seu corpo, chegando ao seu pescoço.

— Eu sei que é — murmurei, mordiscando sua pele de leve, fazendo-a se contorcer embaixo do meu corpo. — Quer fazer também? — perguntei, sentindo seu corpo arrepiando enquanto eu deslizava a alça do seu top para o lado, passando a beijar seu ombro nu.

— Eu... Acho que sim — Bella murmurou em resposta, e mesmo aquela incerteza foi o suficiente para fazer meu membro se contrair dentro da calça.

Voltei a erguer um pouco o rosto, apenas o suficiente para encará-la, encontrando seu lábio inferior sendo torturado pelos seus dentes mais uma vez.

— Não precisa, se não quiser.

Bella me encarou por alguns segundos, e então levou as mãos aos meus cabelos, passando os dedos entre os fios como se quisesse colocá-los no lugar.

— Eu quero — ela assegurou num tom baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior mais uma vez. — Mas é que eu nunca fiz... Você sabe.

— Eu te ensino, minha pequena — sussurrei, beijando a ponta do seu nariz de leve.

Tentando não parecer muito afobado, sentei no sofá entre as suas pernas, puxando-a para cima em seguida, de forma que ela ficou sentada no meu colo. Naquela posição, Bella estava exatamente em cima do meu membro, e eu conseguia sentir sua umidade mesmo através do tecido da calça de algodão. E aquilo só me deixou mais alucinado.

Passei a guiar seu quadril num movimento constante, segurando-a pelas nádegas, fazendo seu sexo pressionar o meu de novo e de novo. A forma como eu a segurava, fez sua calcinha ficar completamente dentro da sua bunda, e eu aproveitei aquele espaço livre para apertar ainda mais a carne macia, resistindo ao impulso de sentir com meus dedos aquele ponto em que a calcinha tinha se infiltrado.

— Me toca — pedi a Bella, afastando um pouco seu quadril, vendo seu olhar cair sobre o ponto em que sua intimidade tinha deixado uma mancha úmida.

Senti que suas mãos estavam um pouco trêmulas, mas ainda assim Bella as levou até o elástico da calça, puxando-a devagar para baixo, até que minha cueca estivesse exposta. Ergui o quadril quando ela puxou a peça mais para baixo, e terminei de tirá-la, puxando-a de qualquer jeito. Ainda parecendo incerta, Bella levou uma das mãos até o meu membro, sobre a cueca, e o tocou, levemente de início, até se sentir mais segura e aplicar mais pressão com os dedos.

— É bom assim? — ela perguntou, finalmente erguendo o rosto para me encarar. Mas acho que estava bem visível pela minha expressão, que eu estava gostando.

— Muito — murmurei, sentindo sua mão deslizar por toda minha extensão, aplicando a pressão certa. — Vem aqui — chamei, mas eu mesmo a trouxe para perto, infiltrando uma mão na sua nuca até que sua boca estivesse sobre a minha.

E o tempo que passamos nos beijando, Bella continuou me tocando. Mas eu ainda precisava ensiná-la outras coisas.

Quando seus lábios desviaram dos meus para morder e chupar meu pescoço – o que me fez esquecer por um instante qual o propósito de tudo aquilo –, eu encontrei a abertura para continuar guiando-a.

— Desce mais com a boca — sussurrei, contendo o impulso de guiá-la para baixo.

Bella rapidamente entendeu o que eu queria e desceu os beijos, passando pelo meu peito nu até o meu abdômen, mas ao chegar à altura do meu quadril, ela parou. Cheguei a pensar que ela tinha desistido, mas Bella continuou ali encarando meu membro coberto pela cueca cinza – seu pequeno corpo ajoelhado no tapete aos meus pés – e eu nada consegui fazer a não ser observar aquela cena. E quando vi, centímetro por centímetro, sua boca se aproximando dele, cheguei a prender a respiração. Foi apenas um toque suave, seus lábios encostando de leve no volume formado, distribuindo pequenos beijos por toda sua extensão. Ainda assim, aquilo foi tão bom que só não perdi completamente o controle porque estava me esforçando ao máximo para aguentar até o fim.

— Como eu faço? — ela perguntou num tom baixo, sem me encarar, enquanto levava as duas mãos até o elástico da cueca, fazendo menção de puxá-la para baixo.

— Pode fazer o que quiser, Bella — murmurei, tentando deixar minha voz mais firme, mas parecia que ela tinha resolvido ficar presa na minha garganta. — Só tome cuidado com os dentes.

E então Bella soltou o elástico, fazendo um estalo suave ecoar.

— Isso não vai dar certo. Vou acabar te machucando.

— Claro que não. — Mas ela continuou de cabeça baixa, agora mexendo nos cabelos nervosamente. Levei uma mão ao seu rosto, acariciando sua face macia. — Você não vai me machucar.

— Você não tem como saber. E eu sou bem desastrada às vezes.

— Você não é... — Mas eu logo percebi, pela forma como ela evitava me encarar, que ela estava mesmo receosa. Poderia até pensar que Bella não estava querendo fazer aquilo, não fosse pelo fato dela não parar de encarar meu membro com tanta atenção. Foi então que uma ideia me veio à mente. — Espera aqui, está bem? — pedi, deslizando para o lado no sofá e fiquei em pé, saindo praticamente correndo em direção à cozinha.

Menos de um minuto depois já estava de volta à sala, encontrando Bella ainda ajoelhada no chão acarpetado, no mesmo lugar que a tinha deixado. E foi para o mesmo lugar em que estava antes, que eu voltei, sentando no sofá, deixando-a entre as minhas pernas mais uma vez.

E antes mesmo que Bella perguntasse o que eu tinha ido fazer, eu lhe mostrei o que tinha na mão.

— Quer treinar com isso? — perguntei com um sorriso, exibindo um pirulito na mão.

Bella imediatamente abriu um sorriso, seu rosto se tingindo de um leve vermelho, e ela apenas assentiu, puxando o doce da minha mão, para ela mesma rasgar a embalagem e colocá-lo na boca.

Mas eu tratei de puxar o doce de volta, me inclinando na sua direção até que nossos rostos ficassem mais próximos.

— Abre a boca só um pouco — pedi, segurando o pirulito a centímetros dos seus lábios, e quando ela fez o que eu queria, formando um pequeno "o" com sua boca, eu deslizei o doce lentamente entre eles, apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir o gosto em seus lábios. Assisti hipnotizado enquanto ela passava a língua para sentir o sabor, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida, dessa vez com os olhos cravados nos meus. — Abre mais um pouco — tornei a pedir, agora colocando o pirulito inteiro na sua boca, mas o puxei para fora alguns segundos depois. — Agora quando eu colocar de novo, você vai brincar um pouco com ele, usando sua língua, ok?

Bella assentiu, recebendo o pirulito mais uma vez, e dessa vez eu o deixei mais tempo, lhe dando a oportunidade de sentir mais o sabor e se divertir um pouco. Sentia meu corpo inteiro reagindo diante daquela imagem, o sangue parecendo se concentrar por inteiro numa só parte, porque eu mal conseguia raciocinar.

— Me mostra o que foi que você fez com a língua — pedi, posicionando o doce à frente da sua boca, quase encostando a seus lábios. Bella tentou abocanhar o pirulito, mas eu o afastei rapidamente. — Não. Quero ver.

Seu olhar, que tinha desviado do meu por um instante para encarar o pirulito, voltou a se fixar em mim, e não desviou um só instante enquanto ela estendia sua língua para encontrar o doce, passando a lamber lentamente, depois o circulando por inteiro. E mesmo sendo num doce e não em mim, um gemido escapou da minha garganta diante daquela visão.

— Você está pronta — declarei num tom rouco, soando quase como um novo gemido.

Tirei o pirulito do seu alcance, e mais uma vez prendi a respiração enquanto observava Bella lambendo os lábios e se posicionando melhor entre as minhas pernas, sentando sobre os calcanhares, mais uma vez levando as mãos ao elástico da minha cueca. Mas dessa vez ela não parou, removendo-a com a minha ajuda, e logo sua mão envolvia meu membro, delicadamente de início, para depois passar a fazer movimentos mais firmes e rápidos.

— Bella, pare! — pedi com urgência, removendo sua mão apressado.

— Fiz errado? — ela perguntou, me observando com receio, afastando seu corpo um pouco.

— De jeito nenhum, pequena. Eu só estou perto demais para você atingir esse ritmo. Vai mais devagar ou eu não vou conseguir segurar muito.

A compreensão passou pelos seus olhos e seu rosto corou de leve.

— Ok — foi tudo que Bella murmurou antes de voltar a me tocar, devagar dessa vez.

Mas ela não demorou tanto naqueles movimentos, mudando de posição até estar ajoelhada, apoiando uma mão na minha coxa enquanto a outra permanecia no meu membro. E lentamente Bella foi aproximando seu rosto até que seus lábios encostassem-se a ele.

E nos minutos que se seguiram àquele suave toque, Bella provou que estava realmente pronta.

Seus lábios e sua língua trabalhavam juntos para me levar à loucura, embora ela não parecesse se dar conta disso, porque sua atenção estava completamente focada no que fazia, como se tivesse esquecido que eu estava ali. Ou talvez não, porque em determinado momento seu olhar encontrou o meu mais uma vez, e permaneceu ali, me encarando, enquanto sua boca me fazia arfar e gemer cada vez mais. Eu quase já nem conseguia raciocinar. Mesmo sua inexperiência tornava aquilo ainda melhor. Porque isso fazia com que ela testasse tudo, buscando novas formas de me dar prazer, ora usando apenas a língua, ora usando toda sua pequena boca. E quando Bella finalmente pareceu perceber do que eu mais gostava, o orgasmo só não veio porque eu desviei o olhar do seu e encarei o teto, buscando, sei lá onde, por um último resquício de controle.

O problema é que ela não parou. Bella fez de novo e de novo, envolvendo meu membro por inteiro no calor da sua boca, usando a língua para me colocar à beira do abismo.

Mais uma vez eu fui obrigado a fazê-la parar, dessa vez não conseguindo usar palavras, sendo capaz apenas de puxá-la para cima e tirar sua calcinha, fazendo-a sentar no meu colo. E apenas quando eu tentei posicioná-la melhor em cima de mim, foi que percebi que o pirulito ainda estava na minha mão, mas agora apertado entre os meus dedos, me lambuzando com o doce. Quando ia jogá-lo no chão, Bella o tirou de mim e o colocou na boca com um sorriso, tomando a iniciativa de encontrar a posição certa, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

Sorri de volta para ela, meu olhar completamente turvo de desejo para conseguir analisar muito os detalhes, mas consegui clarear a mente o suficiente para lembrar-me de colocar a camisinha, antes de deslizar para dentro do seu corpo, lentamente.

Nós dois gememos juntos ao sentir aquela união, e com a mão limpa, comecei a guiá-la nos movimentos.

Foi então que Bella, me surpreendendo a ponto de me fazer perder o pouco fôlego que me restava, tirou o pirulito da sua boca, forçando-o para dentro da minha boca, e puxou minha mão suja do doce, levando-o para os seus lábios, começando a chupar dedo por dedo, como se quisesse me limpar. E com a outra mão, agora apoiada no meu peito, ela passou a fazer os movimentos por conta própria, seguindo seu próprio ritmo.

Não demorou muito mais que poucos minutos, e eu já me sentia explodir, chegando ao meu limite, sabendo que estava sendo egoísta por não esperar que Bella me alcançasse no prazer. Mas a visão dela chupando e lambendo meus dedos enquanto se movia para cima e para baixo cada vez mais rápido, ainda usando aquele top preto com uma alça caída sobre seu ombro, foi o que faltava para me fazer perder o controle. Num último resquício de sanidade, puxei-a pela nuca, liberando minha mão da sua boca, e a beijei com urgência, sentindo o gosto doce do pirulito, misturado ao seu próprio gosto e um pouco do meu.

Eu ainda arfava contra a sua boca quando ela se afastou, sorrindo de leve.

— Quer ver uma coisa que eu sei fazer? — ela perguntou ainda sorrindo, mas antes que eu pudesse responder ou tentar, Bella deslizou sua mão pelo meu peito, descendo até o ponto em que nossos corpos se encontravam. E eu nem estava mais tão excitado, mas no instante em que ela começou a se tocar ali na minha frente, eu ainda estando dentro dela, foi o suficiente para mudar isso.

E sem dúvida ela sabia fazer aquilo. Não era algo que necessitasse de ensino. Mas eu nem estava me referindo a se masturbar. O que eu tinha descoberto que Bella fazia com maestria, era me enlouquecer até que eu chegasse ao ponto de ficar incapaz de raciocinar.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Eu sabia que deveria ter ficado sem graça quando fui acordado na manhã seguinte por Bianca, estando no sofá, completamente nu, tendo Bella no mesmo estado, abraçada ao meu corpo, nós dois cobertos apenas pela colcha grossa que tinha trazido no dia anterior. Mas Bianca já parecia estar tão constrangida com aquela situação, que me esforcei para não piorar as coisas.

— Dr. Cullen, já são sete e quinze — ela informou num sussurro, tomando cuidado para não acordar Bella. — Seu turno não começa em quarenta e cinco minutos?

Quase levantei de súbito, com o susto por estar atrasado, coisa que não acontecia há muito tempo. E só me contive porque se eu levantasse agora, a situação ali ficaria ainda mais constrangedora.

— Ah... Eu... — Bianca gaguejou, lançando um olhar para as minhas roupas no chão, ao lado das de Bella, e pareceu travar uma batalha para decidir se as pegava para me entregar ou não. Mas ela optou por sair da sala. — Eu vou... Vou preparar seu café.

Agradeci num murmúrio e me apressei a me vestir quando fiquei sozinho com Bella, deixando-a ali dormindo enquanto subia as escadas correndo para tomar um banho. Vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei e voltei para o andar de baixo, encontrando Bianca parada ao pé da escada com uma caneca térmica estendida numa mão, e minha maleta na outra.

— Obrigado, Bianca. Você é um anjo — agradeci, agindo sem pensar ao me aproximar e beijar seu rosto, me afastando em seguida. Apesar de nunca ter feito nada daquilo com Bianca, apenas pareceu a coisa certa a se fazer. Ela estava mesmo fazendo muito por mim nos últimos dias. — Não acorde Bella, está bem? Deixe-a descansar um pouco. Quando ela acordar, diga que eu ligo no meu intervalo.

— Sim, senhor, Dr. Cullen — Bianca murmurou, ainda parecendo surpresa com a minha súbita demonstração de afeto.

Despedi-me rapidamente e saí quase correndo para a garagem, conseguindo chegar exatamente às oito no hospital.

A semana seguinte passou tão rápido que era quase como se apenas um dia tivesse passado. E eu queria mais que tudo que fosse diferente. Queria que aquela semana passasse como se tivesse durado um ano ou mais. Porque aquela seria a última semana de Bella em Forks.

Ela agora dormia no meu quarto, me desejando um bom dia quando eu saía para trabalhar e sempre me esperando com um sorriso e um beijo quando eu chegava ao final do dia. E era com ela que eu passava meu intervalo conversando pelo telefone, seja na minha sala ou andando pelo jardim do hospital enquanto comia um sanduíche. À Noite, quando eu chegava do trabalho, jantávamos juntos e íamos assistir a algum filme ou simplesmente íamos direto para o quarto, onde ficávamos longas horas conversando, até que a conversa morria e o desejo assumia o lugar.

Apesar de, no fundo, saber que estava fazendo tudo errado, eu não conseguia agir de outra forma. Sabia que deveria estar usando aqueles últimos dias para me acostumar com a ideia de que Bella iria embora ao final de semana. Mas tudo que conseguia fazer era aproveitar cada segundo, sem sequer pensar no dia seguinte.

Mais uma vez chegou a sexta feira, e eu cheguei em casa tão cansado naquela noite, por ter dobrado o turno, que consegui apenas comer algo antes de cair na cama, exausto, tendo Bella ao meu lado, fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos.

Havíamos combinado de sair no sábado. Eu finalmente a levaria para conhecer a cidade – embora não houvesse muito para se ver – e, dependendo da sua vontade, também a levaria até La Push, a praia que ficava na reserva Quileute.

— Não consigo me decidir sobre a blusa, Carlisle — Bella falou, entrando no meu closet enquanto eu terminava de me vestir, segurando duas blusas nas mãos, parecendo bastante indecisa. Apesar de já ter visto seu corpo nu várias vezes, eu ainda ficava um tanto aéreo quando ela aparecia assim de surpresa, mesmo que apenas uma parte do seu corpo estivesse exposto. Mas o fato é que aquele sutiã ficava realmente bem em contraste com a sua pele alva. — Qual você acha melhor? — ela perguntou, exibindo as blusas à minha frente.

— As duas são bonitas, Bella — falei depois de me recuperar da visão do seu sutiã.

— Assim não ajuda em nada — ela reclamou, puxando as duas peças para longe de mim, e fez uma cara um tanto emburrada. Bella já estava saindo novamente quando seu olhar pousou na poltrona que ficava no canto do closet, onde eu tinha jogado uma camisa branca básica que tinha vestido agora pouco, mas mudara de ideia sobre o que ia usar, optando por uma parecida, mas azul. — Que tal se eu for com essa? — Bella perguntou, levando a camisa para o seu rosto e respirou fundo, abrindo um sorriso em seguida. — Está com o seu perfume.

E antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, ela a vestiu. É claro que a camisa ficou grande nela, mas Bella não pareceu se importar e saiu sorrindo para calçar alguma coisa.

Nos encontramos novamente já no andar de baixo, e eu realmente apreciei o conjunto dela. A calça jeans escura justa ficou realmente bem com a minha camisa branca. Vendo-a vestir uma coisa minha, por mais que aquela peça não fosse do seu tamanho, era extremamente sexy.

— Tem certeza que quer ir conhecer a cidade? — perguntei, pensando seriamente em passar o dia em casa, fazendo coisas mais interessantes do que andar pela minúscula Forks.

— Tenho Carlisle — ela respondeu com um sorriso, rapidamente entendendo minha intenção. Ou talvez porque, pela a forma como eu secava seu corpo com os olhos, tivesse ficado um tanto óbvio.

— Uma pena — murmurei, me aproximando mais, e envolvi seu corpo com meus braços, puxando-a para mim. — Uma pena mesmo.

Um suspiro saiu da sua boca antes que eu a cobrisse com a minha, beijando seus lábios sem pressa.

— Eu realmente quero conhecer Forks, sabe? — Bella comentou, falando contra a minha boca, e foi a minha vez de suspirar, mas de frustração.

— Tudo bem.

Afastei-me do seu corpo a contragosto, pegando sua mão na minha e comecei a guiá-la para fora do hall da casa, em direção à garagem. Mas paramos quando ouvimos barulho de chaves na porta de entrada. Bianca provavelmente tinha vindo pegar alguma coisa que esquecera, embora eu me perguntava o que poderia ser tão importante para não poder esperar para a segunda feira.

E estava prestes a perguntar isso, vendo a porta se abrir, quando me dei conta de que ela não era a única que tinha as chaves da minha casa. Edward também as tinha. E foi ele que nós vimos entrar, com os cabelos assanhados pelo vento lá de fora, e um sorriso no rosto.

Soltei a mão de Bella de imediato, mas não tão rápido a ponto de ele não perceber, franzindo o cenho por um instante.

— Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntei, com a única intenção de desviá-lo daquele gesto.

— O que mais poderia estar fazendo? Vim pegar a minha namorada.

Lancei um olhar para Bella, vendo que ela o encarava ainda em choque, sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação como, por exemplo, falar que ela não era mais namorada dele. Eu bem que queria que ela gritasse isso agora. Mas Bella continuou apenas encarando Edward, como se parecesse estar vendo um fantasma.

— E você aparece assim, depois de duas semanas praticamente sem dar notícias, como se nada tivesse acontecido?

— Não vêm me dar sermões, pai. Estou sem o mínimo saco para isso — ele falou sério, e então se aproximou, estendendo uma mão para Bella. — Vamos, Bella. Já comprei nossas passagens de volta para Phoenix. O voo sai em quatro horas.

Só então ela pareceu se recuperar, piscando rapidamente por um instante, e então, exatamente como eu queria que ela fizesse, Bella bateu na mão de Edward, afastando para longe.

— Você, Edward Cullen — ela começou falando por entre os dentes — é um imbecil de marca maior.

— Como é?

Meu filho era mesmo muito cara de pau. Fiquei impressionado com a sua capacidade para se fazer de chocado.

— Você acha mesmo que, depois do que você me fez, depois de você me deixar aqui nessa cidade, sozinha, para ir correndo para os braços daquela vagabunda loira, eu ainda iria querer ser sua namorada?

— Do que você está falando, Bella? Rose é minha prima e eu precisava...

— Precisava de quê? — ela o interrompeu, quase gritando. — Precisava de alguém para te chupar? Precisava daquela vadia para satisfazer seus desejos, seu filho da mãe? — E então, pegando Edward de surpresa, Bella ergueu uma mão, desferindo um tapa certeiro no seu rosto, deixando lá a marca dos seus dedos. — Eu odeio você, Edward!

— Ficou louca, Bella? — Edward perguntou, gritando também, levando uma mão ao rosto como se quisesse sentir se estava tudo no lugar certo. — Eu nunca tive nada com Rosalie. Nós somos só amigos. Só isso.

— Vai se ferrar! — Bella esbravejou, lhe dando as costas, mas Edward a deteve, segurando seu pulso, fazendo-a voltar para perto dele. — Me solta, Edward!

— Não até fazer você entender a verdade, meu amor.

— Não me chama de "meu amor", seu porco! — ela resmungou, tentando se esquivar.

Adiantei-me, resolvendo interferir naquela discussão, porque uma coisa era ele mentir na cara dela, outra muito diferente era ele ficar agarrando-a daquela forma na minha frente.

— Será que você não percebe que eu só tenho olhos para você, meu...

Mesmo quando ele se interrompeu, dando a oportunidade para Bella se afastar sozinha, eu continuei fazendo o que pretendia, puxando Bella para trás de mim, ficando entre os dois.

— Edward, você já foi longe demais. Deixe Bella em paz e...

— Você está vestindo uma camisa do meu pai? — ele perguntou, me interrompendo, embora falasse com Bella, olhando para a sua camisa com o olhar desconfiado.

Apesar de sentir o sangue abandonando meu rosto naquele instante, a resposta chegou à ponta da minha língua. Poderia apenas dizer que ela tinha ficado sem roupa, pelo tempo que estava aqui, e eu lhe emprestara uma camisa minha, apenas por hoje. Mas Bella não me deu tempo de falar aquela mentira.

— Estou. E daí? — ela falou, saindo de trás de mim e veio para o meu lado. — Seu pai, diferente de você, é um homem de verdade, Edward. É educado, atencioso e sabe como tratar uma mulher. — Tentei murmurar um alerta para Bella parar de falar, mas ela parecia bastante determinada a humilhar Edward. — Você é só um pirralha imaturo. Eu vejo isso agora. Sei que deveria estar te odiando profundamente por ter me deixado sozinha aqui, mas teve uma parte boa nisso tudo, sabe? Eu conheci Carlisle Cullen — ela continuou, lançando um rápido olhar na minha direção, um suave sorriso aparecendo nos seus lábios. — E ele é tudo que você não é.

— O que... O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? — Edward perguntou, sua expressão ainda exibindo confusão diante daquilo.

— O que mais é preciso para você entender, Edward? — Bella perguntou, carregando seu tom de ironia, e então, completando o cenário torto, entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus. — Preciso desenhar?

Eu queria realmente puxar a minha mão de volta, porque nada daquilo estava saindo como planejado. Na minha cabeça, Edward jamais saberia do que acontecera entre nós dois. Mas antes que eu pudesse tentar esboçar alguma reação, vi, como em câmera lenta, o punho de Edward vindo em direção ao meu rosto. Eu poderia ter desviado se quisesse. Ele não era assim tão rápido. Mas eu sabia que merecia aquilo.

No segundo seguinte eu cambaleava para trás, ouvindo um grito de desespero de Bella, que prontamente veio me amparar.

— Ficou louco, Edward? — ela gritou, me segurando pelos ombros quando eu me apoiei no corrimão de madeira da escada, vendo estrelas pipocando à minha frente. — Trair é fácil, mas ser traído dói, não é?

— Bella, pare — pedi num murmúrio, tentando encontrar um caminho para aquela situação não desandar ainda mais.

Mas quando ergui o olhar novamente na direção de Edward, vi que não havia mais volta. Ele estava lívido de raiva, suas mãos fechadas em punhos, e acho que ele só não partiu para cima de mim novamente, porque Bella ficou parada à minha frente. E meu filho poderia ser o que fosse, mas sabia que ele jamais seria capaz de levantar uma mão para uma mulher. Mesmo aquela mulher tendo lhe traído com seu próprio pai.

— Você... Vocês... — Ele falava por entre os dentes, seu corpo tremendo de leve, parecendo ter dificuldade para se controlar. — O que aconteceu entre vocês?

— O que você acha que aconteceu, _meu amor_? — ela perguntou, mais uma vez carregando a voz de sarcasmo, dando alguns passos na direção dele, até parar à sua frente. — Carlisle foi tão atencioso comigo, Edward — Bella continuou, deixando sua voz suave agora, levando uma mão ao braço dele, acariciando-o por cima do casaco de linha cinza. — Quando você foi embora, ele me deixou ficar para eu não ter que dizer aos meus pais o que tinha acontecido. Nós assistimos filmes, lemos livros muito interessantes e até dançamos uma noite dessas. Seu pai dança muito bem. E ele tem dedos incríveis também, sabia? E uma língua deliciosa. E acho que nem preciso dizer que a sua minúscula experiência no quesito sexual não é nada se comparado a tudo que ele me ensinou esses dias.

— Bella, pare com isso — exigi novamente, falando mais firme agora, mas isso só serviu para que Edward desviasse seu olhar enojado para mim.

— O santo Dr. Cullen, sempre bancando o homem correto e honesto. Quem diria, não?

— E sabe o que mais, Edward? — Bella continuou, não satisfeita com o estrago que estava fazendo, voltando até onde eu estava e me abraçou de lado pela cintura. — Eu tinha planejado perder minha virgindade com você nessa viagem, mas então percebi que você não era merecedor disso. Só posso dizer que fiquei muito feliz de não ter me entregado a você. Porque a minha primeira vez com Carlisle foi mágica.

— Bella, por favor, pare! — implorei dessa vez, me afastando dela, segurando-a pelos ombros com vontade de sacudi-la para fazê-la perceber o quanto estava sendo infantil. — Por que você está fazendo isso?

— Você não percebe, Carlisle? — Edward perguntou, um tom seco e irônico fazendo sua voz soar calma e controlada. Lancei um olhar na sua direção, vendo-o ainda apertando as mãos em punhos. — Ela te usou para se vingar de mim. Foi isso, não foi, Bella? Você usou meu pai porque era o meio mais eficiente de me atingir.

Aquilo era tão ridículo que me fez querer rir. E eu até teria rido de verdade se não tivesse voltado à atenção para Bella e visto a culpa nos seus olhos.

Foi como se eu tivesse levado um choque naquele instante, me obrigando a tirar as mãos dos seus ombros e recuar um passo.

Isso não poderia ser verdade. Bella não era assim. Ela era doce, meiga e inocente demais para aprontar algo desse nível. Algo tão baixo como esse absurdo que Edward estava insinuando. Ela não poderia ter armado esse tempo todo. Uma coisa era ela realmente ter ficado com raiva de Edward pelo que ele lhe fez. Mas me usar numa espécie suja de vingança? Não. Isso era impossível.

Certo?

Mas então por que ela continuava olhando para o chão, como se quisesse evitar meu olhar?

— Ela te enganou direitinho, não foi, Dr. Cullen?

— Vai se ferrar, Edward! — Bella gritou, voltando sua atenção mais uma vez para ele, falando com a voz tão afiada que parecia ser de outra pessoa. Alguém sem o mínimo de ressentimento. — Você é um filho da mãe que merecia muito mais do que isso! Se eu soubesse que você chegaria hoje, pode ter certeza de que daria um jeito de fazer você nos ver transando. Seria perfeito jogar nessa sua cara imbecil o quanto seu pai me satisfaz. O quanto ele é bom em me dar prazer. E eu ainda ia gemer bem alto para você ver o que perdeu me trocando por aquela vagabunda.

— E quem está sendo a vagabunda agora? — Edward perguntou, sorrindo de leve, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

E eu sabia que ele receberia o troco antes mesmo que Bella erguesse a mão mais uma vez, dando outro tapa no seu rosto, dessa vez tão forte que fez Edward cambalear para trás. Mas ele logo se recuperou, voltando para onde Bella estava e segurou seu braço com força, sacudindo seu corpo.

— Se você me bater mais uma vez, Isabella, eu juro que...

— Solte-a, Edward! — ordenei num grito, me apressando a puxá-la para longe dele, mais uma vez colocando-a atrás de mim.

— Você está mesmo defendendo essa vadia depois do que ela fez? — Edward perguntou, parecendo incrédulo com minha reação.

— Meça suas palavras, moleque! — esbravejei, me contendo com esforço para não devolver o soco que ele tinha me dado um pouco antes. — Eu não te coloquei no mundo para você se comportar dessa forma. Limpe sua boca imunda e pense mil vezes antes de tentar agredir a sua namorada.

— Eu não sou namorada dele — Bella me corrigiu, falando com autoridade, mas se calou antes de falar qualquer coisa a mais, quando me voltei na sua direção. Não sei o que ela viu no meu olhar, porque não sabia sequer o que estava se passando pela minha cabeça naquele instante, mas seja lá o que ela viu, a fez recuar.

— É sim, Isabella — retruquei, me surpreendendo ao ouvir minha voz soando calma, mesmo que por entre os dentes. — Vocês dois se merecem. — Se ela demonstrou alguma reação diante daquelas palavras, eu jamais saberia, porque aquela foi a última vez que olhei nos olhos de Isabella Swan.

Não sei quanto tempo passei trancado no meu escritório, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Tentando lembrar algum momento em que eu poderia ter percebido que aquilo tudo não passava de uma armação de uma mente infantil e doente de uma garota magoada pelo namorado. Eu queria colocar a culpa toda nela, mas sabia que eu é que tinha sido o culpado por me deixar levar por todo aquele tempo. Bella, desde o começo, me manipulara com seus joguinhos de sedução, primeiro me fazendo acreditar que não era virgem, depois me levando a crer que havia algum sentimento da sua parte também. Que eu não tinha sido o único a me deixar levar pelo coração.

Mas todo esse tempo, tudo não passara de um jogo sórdido de vingança, onde eu fora escolhido ao acaso, apenas por estar mais perto.

Todo aquele tempo pensara que Bella era inocente, mas eu tinha sido o ingênuo naquela relação. Mas a culpa era minha por me deixar enganar. Por achar que Bella poderia mesmo querer alguém como eu.

E pensar que eu quase me expus para ela, dizendo o que sentia. E que tinha pensado seriamente em pedir para mantermos uma relação à distância, onde eu prometeria visitá-la nas minhas folgas e a traria para passar as férias comigo, até que ela terminasse os estudos e então, num sonho louco e distorcido, eu a pediria para ficar comigo para sempre.

Sim. Eu tinha sido o ingênuo precipitado.

Quando finalmente saí daquele escritório, o sol já havia se posto completamente. A casa estava às escuras e nenhum som se fazia ouvir, a não ser aqueles que vinham da noite lá fora.

Subi as escadas ouvindo meus passos ecoando, sem me dar ao trabalho de acender as luzes. E como se obedecesse a um comando automático, deixei que minhas pernas me guiassem até o quarto daquela que tinha sido a responsável por, pela segunda vez na minha vida, me fazer pensar num futuro ao lado de alguém.

A porta abriu sem barulho nenhum, e eu passei longos minutos observando o cômodo agora vazio. A cama estava arrumada, e as cortinas abertas me permitiam ver um pouco do que poderia estar ali dentro. Mas não havia nada. Nenhum sinal sequer que poderia indicar que aquele quarto estivera abrigando alguém há apenas algumas horas. O closet pequeno estava aberto e, assim como o restante do quarto, completamente vazio.

Ela tinha ido embora. Isabella Swan tinha deixado a minha casa, Forks e a mim, sem uma única palavra de despedida ou um pedido de desculpas.

Só o que eu tinha agora eram as lembranças do que tinha sido. Nada mais que recordações de dias loucos, confusos e igualmente perfeitos, em que eu estive ao lado de uma bela mulher, que me fizera sentir importante e que, pela primeira vez, não me criticara pela minha falta de tempo por conta da minha profissão. Que me esperara à noite quando eu chegara cansado, que me abraçara feliz por simplesmente me ver, e que me queria sem pedir nada em troca. Agora eu sabia que tudo não passara de ilusão e mentiras. E por mais que eu estivesse odiando naquele dia, e que provavelmente continuaria odiando-a pelas próximas semanas ou meses, eu sabia que nunca deixaria de pensar nela, na sua voz doce, no seu sorriso contagiante, nas suas brincadeiras tentadoras, nos seus pés de anjo. Eu sabia que nunca deixaria de amá-la.


	11. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

**Um ano depois**

**Forks, Dezembro de 2010**

Eu estava há quase meia hora encarando aquele estúpido envelope, trancado no escritório da minha casa, depois que chegara do trabalho. Era o começo de um novo final de semana de folga, em que eu, mais uma vez, não tinha nada para fazer a não ser ler.

E agora aquele envelope chegava para quebrar a rotina apática que eu tinha conseguido estabelecer com tanto esforço.

Era uma carta de Bella.

Bianca me entregara assim que eu cheguei, e desde então eu estava ali sem saber se abria ou não. No fim, simplesmente rasguei o envelope, tirando de dentro duas folhas dobradas ao meio.

"_Phoenix, 04 de Dezembro de 2010_

_Carlisle,_

_Se não escrevi antes, foi por falta de coragem, e também por achar que você simplesmente rasgaria minha carta. Espero que não tenha rasgado essa._

_Sei que você deve estar me odiando pelo que fiz, e tem toda razão de estar assim. O que fiz foi errado e sujo, embora, no começo, achasse ser a coisa certa a fazer._

_Naquela noite, quando cheguei à sua casa, estava com tanta raiva por Edward ter me deixado sozinha, que só pensava em me vingar. E durante aquele jantar, enquanto você estava tentando ser tão simpático comigo, eu me deixei levar pela raiva. Minha mente foi traçando aos poucos o plano perfeito, que incluía você me ajudando a fazê-lo provar do mesmo veneno. Para mim, não havia forma melhor de me vingar de Edward, do que traí-lo com o próprio pai. E naquela mesma noite, depois de ir para o meu quarto, eu planejei cada movimento que deveria tomar perto de você. Escolhi as roupas que deveria usar para te seduzir, pensei no que deveria falar ou fazer para forçar você a me enxergar com outros olhos. Confesso que encontrar aquele livro de poemas não fazia parte do plano, mas quando vi que você estava se abalando com as palavras contidas nele, mesmo conhecendo cada um daqueles poemas, me deixou mais motivada. Porque eu percebi que não era pelos poemas em si, mas pela forma como eu falava. Ou talvez apenas por ser eu a falar._

_A namorada do seu filho. A doce e jovem Isabella, em forma de tentação e pecado, como você mesmo disse._

_Sei que em vários momentos fui além dos limites. Na verdade, fui muito mais além do que a minha coragem me permitia. Mas continuava determinada a me vingar de Edward._

_O que eu não esperava era começar a gostar de você de verdade. Eu queria desistir do plano. Mas os dias foram passando e nós fomos nos aproximando cada vez mais. E eu já não sabia mais como fazer para te contar a verdade sem que você me odiasse. No fim, foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu._

_Mas eu desisti de verdade da vingança. _

_Naquele dia, quando fomos para Port Angeles, sei que você percebeu que eu estava nervosa e distante. Eu me encontrava no meio de um dilema, sem saber se contaria a verdade ou simplesmente deixaria aquilo para trás. Eu não queria ir para a cama com você tendo uma mentira pesando nas minhas costas. _

_Mas aos poucos eu fui percebendo que não era mais uma mentira. Eu realmente tinha me apaixonado por você. Pode ter começado como uma vingança infantil, mas não foi pelo pai no meu namorado que eu me envolvi. Foi por esse homem incrível, carinhoso e atencioso que você é._

_Eu tinha traçado um novo plano. Eu voltaria para Phoenix ao final daquela semana, terminaria com Edward e então voltaria para ficar o resto das férias com você. Se você me quisesse, é claro. _

_Mas então Edward chegou de repente, nos pegando de surpresa. A forma como ele agiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido; como se ele não tivesse me deixado sozinha por duas semanas, quando eu era a namorada dele, para correr atrás da ex, trouxe de volta toda a raiva que sentia por ele. E quando ele ainda teve a coragem de mentir, dizendo que nada aconteceu entre ele e Rosalie, foi o que faltava para me fazer despejar tudo._

_Eu queria magoar Edward. Era o que eu mais desejava naquele momento. O que eu não percebi era que estava magoando a única pessoa que tinha sido honesta e se importado de verdade comigo. E esse é o meu único arrependimento._

_Não sei se um dia você será capaz de me perdoar. Acho que nem tenho o direito de te pedir isso ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas espero que você possa me desculpar um dia, mesmo que esse dia demore a chegar._

_Você pode não acreditar em mim – e por que acreditaria depois do tanto que menti? –, mas agora estou sendo completamente honesta. Eu amo você. Não sei quando me dei conta disso, mas sei que nunca senti por ninguém, o que senti e ainda sinto quando penso em nós dois._

_Sinto muito por tudo. De verdade._

_Sempre sua._

_Bella_

_P.S.: Eu não estou mais com Edward. Talvez isso nem deva lhe interessar, mas gostaria que você soubesse. Nós voltamos juntos para Phoenix, mas esse foi o último dia que o vi. Soube, por uma amiga em comum, que vocês não estão mais se falando. E, mais uma vez, peço desculpas por ter sido a responsável por estragar a frágil relação que você tinha com seu filho._

_P.S.S.: Ainda tenho aquela camisa branca. Pensei se deveria devolvê-la ou não, mas queria ter algo que me fizesse sentir que você não está assim tão longe de mim."_

**Phoenix, Dezembro de 2010**

O susto que levei ao chegar em casa depois de passar o dia patinando com Alice, foi tão grande que gritei. Cheguei a pensar que ele nunca responderia minha carta. Corri para pegar o envelope, abrindo-o tão rápido que quase rasguei junto com o único papel que havia dentro. Mas ao abrir a folha, a decepção que me atingiu ao ver as poucas palavras escritas em letras elegantes, foi maior do que se ele tivesse mandado o sermão que eu imaginara que receberia, caso ele respondesse a carta.

"_Forks, 10 de Dezembro de 2010_

_Isabella,_

_Pode ficar com a camisa. Não me importo._

_E sobre Edward, nossa relação já estava fadada a ficar como está agora. Você apenas acelerou as coisas. Não se culpe. Não por isso._

_Você tem razão em dizer que não tem o direito de pedir o meu perdão. Mas saiba que você já o tem. Você tem o meu perdão por ter sido infantil a ponto de não saber o limite de uma vingança e até que ponto estava disposta a brincar comigo como se fosse meu fantoche._

_Pode ser que um dia te perdoe completamente, porque eu também, de alguma forma, me apaixonei por você. Só não sei se esse dia chegará. Mas saiba que, se ele chegar, você será a primeira a saber._

_Fique bem._

_Carlisle Cullen"_

**** FIM ****


End file.
